La redención del dragón
by Tiphsion
Summary: Giratina es atormentado por la culpa hechos del pasado he intenta de cualquier forma calmar esos pensamientos oscuros y tal vez... ¿cierto entrenador pueda ayudarlo? Ahora Ash y Giratina viajan juntos atraves de la bella Kalos ¿Que les espera en esta region a ambos?
1. sentimientos

**pokemon no me pertenece, si no a su creador Satoshi Tajiri**

 **Este es es el primer fanfic que escribo. yo no tenia planeado escribir nada nunca pero esta idea me gano. me preguntaba ¿que pasaría si al Ash del anime (como lo vemos en xyz) si se le hubiera unido Giratina ? es algo que quiero intentar plasmar, ahora empezamos.**

Hola…-(texto normal)

 _Hola…-(hablan pokemon y humanos)_

 **Golpe umbrío…-(ataques pokemon)**

 _Hola…-(Habla Giratina)_

 ** _Hola…-(Legendarios y seres de alto poder)_**

 **Capitulo 1: Sentimientos**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Un lugar extraño donde las leyes de la física no tienen ningún poder, donde la lógica es desafiada constantemente. Una dimensión retorcida y oscura que terminaría destruyendo la cordura de los más débiles y patéticos. Pocos seres podrían ser capaces de habitar en el mundo distorsión, Salvó uno.

Un ser con un cuerpo segmentado de colores grises, rojos y dorado, con seis púas a los costados de su cuerpo y seis tentáculos que sobre salen de su espalda los cuales terminan en una punta roja. Posee tres anillos dorados incompletos que rodean su cuello que coinciden en color con la corona que tiene sobre su cabeza.

Él es Giratina, legendario de tipo dragón y fantasma, el pokemon renegado desterrado al mundo distorsión por su violencia, aquí él es guardián y gobernante.

Giratina flotaba lentamente entre los islotes gigantes que plagaban esta parte del mundo distorsión, sin rumbo. Algo parecía molestar a Giratina, en esos momentos el gran dragón se encontraba con una mirada distante que denotaba melancolía. Algo se cernía sobre su conciencia molestándolo, cada vez más, no dejándolo en paz.

 _Tiene que haber alguna forma de acabar con este sentimiento...alguna forma de ¡AUUH!_ _-_ Giratina detuvo sus pensamientos al sentir un fuerte dolor derivado de un impacto.

Distraído y ensimismado es sus pensamientos Giratina había terminado chocando contra una pared de madera. Gruñendo y agitando un poco la cabeza para despejarse levanto la mirada para inspeccionar el sitio en el que se encontraba en esos percato de que había dejado atrás la zona de los islotes gigantes para llegar a lo que parecía una ciudad que cualquier otro hubiera categorizado de extraña pero Giratina al haber vivido tanto tiempo en esta dimensión no se veía sorprendido por el aspecto de la ciudad.

Altas y retorcidas torres hechas de una madera oscura. Doblándose y entrelazándose unos con otros de una forma que recordaba a las ramas de árboles muertos y petrificados, y según Giratina, dándole un aspecto aún más tétrico al lugar. Si es que eso se podía lograr de alguna forma.

 _-Algunas veces olvido de la existencia de estos lugares, un simple reflejo de las ciudades humanas existentes en el otro lado- _ Pensó el gran dragón. Después de unos momentos en silencio Giratina finalmente tomo una decisión.

 _-Bien podría dar un pequeño paseo por aquí y ver si puedo encontrar a alguno…- _ Finalizando con sus pensamientos, Giratina, comenzó a moverse hacia el interior de la ciudad.

Empezó a deslizarse entre las resquebrajadas y retorcidas calles de la extraña ciudad. Observando las extrañas casas donde las cosas se encontraban del revés, siendo los muebles los que se encontraban ubicados en el techo. Las calles realizaban extrañas espirales y curvas que serían imposibles de realizar en el mundo normal. Una ligera niebla rodeaba toda la ciudad dándole un aspecto más desolado. Ignorando estos detalles Giratina continuo su recorrido con una mirada en su rostro que denotaba que buscaba algo.

Continúo con su recorrido hasta que se topó con lo que parecía ser un pequeño parque en esta ciudad retorcida. El pasto del lugar era de un color morado enfermizo. La fuente que se encontraba en el centro estaba totalmente destruida y el agua en su interior negra y putrefacta. Los edificios a su alrededor tan o más extraños comparados con los del resto de la ciudad, todo esto sumado a la ya de por si perturbadora y lúgubre aura del mundo distorsión no ayudaba en nada al ambiente de este oscuro lugar ni contribuía nada al estado de ánimo sombrío de Giratina.

Dando una mirada por sobre el desolado paisaje Giratina se percató de en uno de los extremos del parque. Un espejo encastrado en la pared del edifico, Sabiendo exactamente para que servía, Giratina se desplazó hacia el espejo y se colocó frente a el para poder observar lo que se encontraba al otro lado.

Una vista completamente diferente a la que le rodeaba era lo que Giratina podía ver en ese espejo.

La vista del espejo daba la posibilidad a Giratina de ver lo que ocurría en ese mismo lugar pero en la dimensión normal. Contrastando drásticamente con el mundo que rodeaba a Giratina lo que había del otro lado atrapaba al pokemon fantasma en un trance.

El cielo azul con unas pequeñas nubes lejanas y un sol radiante que denotaba un día de verano perfecto. La arbolada y el verde pasto se mecían suavemente gracias a un ligero viento. La fuente que se encuentra corrupta y destruida en el mundo distorsión distaba mucho de la que Giratina estaba observando en el espejo. Esta fuente se encontraba perfectamente construida y en ella fluía un agua cristalina la cual muchos niños, junto con algunos pequeños pokemon, usaban para calmar el agobiante calor de ese día y descansar un poco de sus jugueteos.

Pero de entre ese hermoso paisaje había algo que le llamo poderosamente la atención a Giratina. Alejado de lo niños y los otros pokemon, bajo la sombra de un árbol al borde del parque, un pequeño Cyndaquil se encontraba solo, con una expresión triste en el rostro mientras miraba como el pequeño grupo jugaba y reía. Uno de los niños del grupo se percató del pequeño pokemon solitario, y dejando a sus amigos se dirigió con paso rápido directamente hacia el pequeño tipo fuego. El Cyndaquil notando la presencia del niño agacho la cabeza y la oculto entre sus patas. El niño, ante esto, desacelero el paso y cuando llego frente al pokemon se agacho hasta su nivel y pronuncio algunas palabras que Giratina no pudo escuchar. El niño se quedó en cuclillas esperando alguna respuesta del pequeño pokemon y luego de unos segundos la obtuvo. El Cyndaquil levanto la cabeza lentamente y mirando al niño unos momentos para luego dar un pequeño grito y saltar a los brazos del niño con una expresión contenta. El niño exaltado por la reacción del pequeño y por el peso extra en sus brazos tropezó hacia atrás mientras reía junto a su pequeño nuevo amigo. Recuperando el equilibrio el niño se levantó aun con el tipo fuego en sus brazos y se dirigió con el resto del grupo, quienes los esperaban con sonrisas en sus caras.

 _-aunque… no me molestaría tener algo de compañía-_ Pensó Giratina mientras observaba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada nostálgica.

Girándose y apartando la vista del espejo, Giratina salió rápidamente de la ciudad oscura y volvió al territorio de los imponentes islotes flotantes. Ahora, moviéndose lentamente, el tipo dragón retorno a su guardia.

 _-pero no creo que alguien quiera mi compañía-_ Sentencio tristemente en sus pensamientos el guardián del mundo distorsión.

De pronto Giratina se percató de una perturbación en el mundo distorsión. La oscura dimensión reverbero fuertemente debido a unos poderosos temblores que sacudían la misma realidad del lugar, el aire vibraba mientras un grave sonido reverbero por toda la zona hasta detenerse. Cuando todo se calmó Giratina rápidamente, e intuyendo lo que ocurría, concentro algo de su poder para lograr tener visión de lo que ocurría en el mundo normal.

-¡ _ESOS IDIOTAS!-_ Giratina se encontraba furioso. Dialga y Palkia se encontraban pelean sobre una ciudad humana causando estragos en el tiempo y el espacio. El pokemon renegado estaba a punto de ir a unirse a la contienda, Pero algo se lo impidió, una miasma de un color purpura enfermizo empezó aparecer en diferentes puntos del mundo distorsión. Contaminando el ya de por si lúgubre ambiente, provocando un desequilibrio entre ambos mundos.

 _-¡GRRR! Antes de hacer cualquier cosa tengo que encargarme de solucionar el problema que provocan esos dos idiotas cuando pelean-_ Proclamo un poco más calmado pero aun colérico Giratina.

 _-Espero que alguien los detenga y los calme, porque si no detienen su estúpida discusión ahora el espacio-tiempo puede verse alterado trayendo consigo consecuencias catastróficas-_ Sentencio el legendario, mientras observaba con mirada preocupada al dúo de dragones.

Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y se dirigió en silencio a limpiar al mundo distorsión de esa peligrosas nubes toxicas.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **(06/10/16) corrección de pequeños errores**

 **y aquí termina el primer capitulo de esta historia. si tienen alguna comentario que me sirva para corregir alguno de mis errores, por favor dejen un review (me ayudaría mucho) así que espero y les haya gustado, chau.**


	2. Tribulaciones

**"Pokemon no me pertenece, si no a su creador Satoshi Tajiri"**

 **Bueno sin más mucho que decir por ahora comencemos con el capítulo ( espero no tener errores si detectan alguno por favor avisen, gracias)**

Hola…-(texto normal)

 _Hola…-(hablan pokemon y humanos)_

 **Golpe umbrío…-(ataques pokemon)**

 _Hola…-(Habla Giratina)_

 ** _Hola...-(Legendarios y seres de alto poder)_**

 **Capítulo 2: tribulaciones**

 **o-o-o-o**

 **Capitulo anterior…**

 _-Espero que alguien los detenga y los calme, porque si no detienen su estúpida discusión ahora el espacio-tiempo puede verse alterado trayendo consigo consecuencias catastróficas- _ Sentencio el legendario, mientras observaba con mirada preocupada al dúo de dragones.

Acto seguido, dio media vuelta y se dirigió en silencio a limpiar al mundo distorsión de esa peligrosas nubes toxicas…

 **Un tiempo después…**

 _-Que bien que esos dos idiotas se detuvieron finalmente-_ Pensó el amo del mundo distorsión

 _-Ese Darkrai fue muy valiente, enfrentarse solo a esos dos, no tenía razón para hacerlo… también estaban esos humanos-_ Divagaba Giratina en sus pensamientos recordando los hechos que ocurrieron y observo hace un tiempo.

Detuvo sus recuerdos y cuando finalizo con su trabajo.

Giratina en ese momento acababa de limpiar una de las ultimas nubes toxicas en la zona de la ciudad. Levantando la vista para observar el paisaje el legendario noto que la ciudad aun estando siempre desolada se veía un poco más brillante de lo usual. No dándole más importancia de lo debido a esto Giratina aparto la vista de la ciudad recorrió con la vista todo el horizonte en busca de alguna de esas acumulaciones toxicas.

Luego de unos segundos lamentablemente tuvo éxito en su búsqueda, lejos de su ubicación sobre las islas que flotaban imperturbables sobre el vacío, esas nubes oscuras se arrastraban lentamente hacia el pasto y los arboles del pequeño islote. Y a su alrededor más acumulaciones toxicas aparecían.

A Giratina lo invadió el temor, con una gran velocidad emprendió el camino hacia los islotes. El mismo se encontraba en el lugar más alejado en la ciudad con respecto a los islotes. Navegando entre las torres de madera a una velocidad vertiginosa Giratina se apresuró a llegar a su destino. Sorteando todos los obstáculos que aparecían frente a el finalmente y luego de unos minutos de intenso movimiento Giratina salió de la ciudad y llego a la zona de los islotes.

 _-Me tarde demasiado en llegar, esas malditas nubes son más rápidas de lo que creí…-_ Sentencio sombríamente Giratina observando el nuevo paisaje frente a él.

El miasma venenoso había cubierto totalmente los islotes gigantes matando a toda la flora en el proceso. Dejando solo unos podridos y moribundos arboles casi sin hojas, las hojas que aún se conservaban en los arboles tenían un color morado enfermizo que distaba mucho del original verde brillante que poseían en su momento. El pasto y las flores se encontraban en un estado similar, totalmente moribundas y con tonalidades violáceas que no denotaban salud.

Giratina se encontraba furioso ante esta vista. Estos islotes habían sido su lugar favorito desde su llegada a este mundo. Era el único lugar en todo este mundo al que el verdaderamente apreciaba, lo único que él consideraba precioso. Había criado y cuidado de estos árboles y flores durante cientos de años. Dándoles el agua que no alcanzaba a llegarles, nutriéndolos con un poco de su poder debido a la falta de luz solar. Observando como en las primaveras del mundo real las flores y los arboles florecían en muchos y vibrantes colores, dándole un poco más vida a este mundo oscuro, sacándole una sonrisa. Solía pasar sus largos tiempos libres en este lugar recostándose a descansar sobre el verde pasto, oliendo el suave aroma de las flores. Pero ahora todo eso se ha ido.

 _-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!-_ Giratina profirió un desgarrador grito de dolor y furia hacia el vacío.

La impotencia y el dolor de la situación lo invadían. En un desesperado intento de lograr algo Giratina empezó a canalizar poder en su cola. Agitándola con mucha potencia y libero una energía azul que comenzó rápidamente a envolver toda la niebla oscura de la zona. Para luego acto seguido comprimirla violentamente creando una esfera azul de energía que al cabo de unos segundos hizo implosión.

Una vez la niebla destruida Giratina pudo observar como nada en el paisaje había cambiado. Todo seguía igual, las flores, los árboles, el pasto, todo seguía muerto. El legendario no lo podía creer todo lo que apreciaba en este mundo todo por lo que tanto había trabajado aquí, muerto en unos segundos. Dolor y la amargura es lo que sentía Giratina en ese momento.

Pero una sensación saco a Giratina de su dolor. Volteando la cabeza Giratina pudo observar en un espejo que mostraba el mundo real un pequeño claro en un bosque en el cual había un lago de agua cristalina. Al cabo de unos segundos un portal azul se abrió en el aire y de el salió Dialga. Quien lentamente se posó en el pasto para proceder a beber tranquilamente un poco de agua.

 _-Dialga…-_ Gruño Giratina con voz oscura. La ira lo invadía nuevamente, uno de los culpables de la muerte de su "jardín" estaba ahí. Dando un pequeño vistazo a los islotes muertos, Giratina empezó a elevarse para realizar un portal hacia el mundo real.

Solo el vacío fue testigo de la solitaria lágrima que se deslizaba por su cara…

 **o-o-o-o**

En el cielo azul, entre las nubes, y bajo el sol de Sinnoh Giratina viajaba a gran velocidad a un destino determinado, En busca de Dialga.

 **-** _Sé que está en esa dirección, aun no te escapas Dialga, todavía me debes respuestas-_ Pensaba determinado el pokemon dragón.

Un poco más lejos surcando el cielo Dialga intentaba escapar de ese lugar, sentía a su espalda la poderosa presencia de Giratina acercándose rápidamente, en otras circunstancias intentaría enfrentarle y razonar con él. Pero ahora, con su cuerpo cansado y herido debido a su combate con Palkia y a la emboscada de Giratina, solo buscaba un lugar donde reponerse e intentar llegar a su propio hogar. Pero Giratina le pisaba los talones y no quería detenerse por nada.

- _¡DIALGA!-_ Dialga escucho el potente grito que venía de atrás, volteando un poco la cabeza pudo divisar como desde detrás de una nube Giratina aparecía dirigiéndose hacia él a toda velocidad, Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos segundos. Haciendo una pequeña mueca cuando recuerdos de su anterior enfrentamiento volvieron a su cabeza, Dialga volteo la mirada hacia el frente y tomando más velocidad. Dialga intentaba huir de Giratina.

 **Unos segundos antes.**

 _-¡DIALGA!-_ Giratina profirió un potente grito hacia su hermano. Pudo ver como Dialga giraba la cabeza y al momento en que Dialga giro la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron Giratina comenzó a recordad su pequeño intercambio verbal hace un rato en el mundo distorsión.

 **Flashback.**

 _Giratina y Dialga se encontraba frente a frente. Tras Dialga un portal hacia el mundo real y tras Giratina se encontraba el oscuro mundo distorsión._

 _-¡¿POR QUE PELEAN TU Y PALKIA?!-_ pregunto con un grito Giratina.

 _-¡EL INVADIO MI TERRITORIO!-_ Contesto de la misma forma Dialga.

 _-¡¿DE QUE FORMA PALKIA INVADIO TU TERRITORIO Y DE QUE FORMA TU INVADISTE SU TERRITORIO PARA QUE EL TE ATACARA?!-_ Replico con vos potente Giratina.

 _-…-_ Dialga mantuvo el silencio frente a Giratina.

 _-¡¿CREES QUE LOS UNICOS AFECTADOS EN TODO SON TU Y PALKIA?!-_ Giratina estaba empezando a ponerse cada vez más furioso.

 _-¿Eeeh?-_ Dialga se encontraba algo confuso ante esta las palabras de Giratina, las cuales le recordaban a unas dichas en pueblo Álamos por un niño humano.

 _-¡SI, SUS ESTUPIDAS PELEAS NO SOLO SE TRATA DE USTEDES HAY MAS SERES AFECTADOS POR SUS BATALLAS, MIRA!-_ Sentencio Giratina mientras señalaba los islotes que un día rebosaban de vida y ahora se encontraban muertos.

 _-Pase muchos años cuidando de ellos, de su salud, de que crecieran…-_ Dijo Giratina con una voz más calmada y con un toque de tristeza, mientras señalaba a los árboles que se encontraban totalmente secos y muertos. Giratina los miro unos segundos en silencio, Dialga solo observaba a quien consideraba su hermano mayor con una mirada triste

 _-Pero ahora…-_ Comenzó nuevamente Giratina quien volvió la mirada hacia Dialga. El señor del tiempo observo como la ira volvía a los ojos de Giratina.

 _-¡ESTAN MUERTOS!-_ Grito el Giratina mientras la rabia volvía a apoderarse de él.

- _¡AAAAAAAAH!-_ Profiriendo un potente grito, Giratina se lanzó hacia Dialga

 _-no sabía…yo… perdón Giratina-_ Dijo con una voz suave y triste Dialga, el sinceramente no tenía idea de este lado de su hermano. Dialga siempre había pensado que Giratina era un pokemon de personalidad fría, pero ante esto el punto de vista de Dialga sobre Giratina había cambiado mucho.

Al escuchar esto Giratina titubeo un momento antes de reanudar su carga, pero Dialga aprovechó este momento de duda.

 _¡RAAAARRG!-_ Dialga profirió un potente rugido lleno de poder hacia Giratina, este era el ataque firma de Dialga **Rugido Temporal.** El potente ataque detuvo a Giratina en seco y parecía haberle hecho algo.

 **-** _Perdón Giratina…-_ Dijo Dialga en voz baja antes de atravesar el portal tras él y escapar hacia el mundo real.

 _-¡DIALGAAA!-_ Grito Giratina mientras veía a Dialga escapar, tomando velocidad intento seguirlo pero algo le impedía seguirlo. Cuando se acercaba mucho al portal era transportado unos metros lejos del mismo.

 _-¡DIALGAAAA!-_ Es lo último que escucho Dialga antes que el portal tras él se cerrara…

 **Fin Flashback.**

Terminando de recordar ese momento, la mirada de Dialga en ese momento era la misma que cuando le había recriminado la muerte de su jardín, era de tristeza y arrepentimiento. Deteniéndose bruscamente Giratina observo como Dialga se alejaba cada vez más hasta ser un simple punto en el horizonte.

 _-Tal vez no necesito las respuesta ahora…-_ Dijo Giratina tranquilamente, muy distinto de su estado de ánimo anterior.

En ese momento Giratina sintió todo el cansancio que le agobiaba. El cansancio de la batalla contra ese loco humano, el cansancio de la persecución contra Dialga, pero también el cansancio que le provocaban todo sus problemas.

Sin más Giratina cerró los ojos y se dejó caer lentamente hacia la tierra. Una vez sus pies tocaron tierra, Giratina levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos para ver el panorama que le rodeaba.

Un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas se hallaba en el medio de un claro en el bosque, unos pocos pokemon se encontraban observándolo con miradas expectantes. Al parecer antes de su llegada se encontraban realizando sus tareas diarias. Dio un paso hacia el frente, ante esto todos los pokemon que se encontraban frente a él salieron huyendo. Viendo el claro vacío Giratina se detuvo un segundo a admirar su belleza. A Giratina le encantaba este lugar, le recordaba sus pequeños islotes en el mundo distorsión.

Recostándose en el pasto verde, Giratina se preparaba para descansar un poco, pero antes de caer dormido empezó a pensar en lo ocurrido en el glaciar.

 _-Cuando todo el conflicto termino. Cuándo ese loco humano fue detenido y los hogares tanto de los pokemon y de los humanos fueron salvadas. Ver la felicidad y alegría en sus rostros al festejar esa victoria, ese derecho a permanecer vivos que ganaron al evitar la catástrofe. Y saber que yo ayude a ganar esa victoria… me hace sentir feliz. Me hizo sentir completo, realizado… y ese humano, el niño del pikachu ,su amor por los pokemon es tan grande que arriesgo su propia vida con tal de ayudarme. Y sus amigos pokemon, leales hasta el punto de seguirlo a un lugar tan peligroso…se notan los lazos que comparten, nunca había visto algo así. ¿Cómo era su nombre?... aaah si, su nombre era ash-_ Pensó Giratina un poco somnoliento y con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

El pokemon legendario dejo de preocuparse de las cosas que lo rodeaban, cerró los ojos e intento tener esa reconfortante siesta que tanto anhelaba. Finalmente escuchando el sonido del viento Giratina cayo dormido, un gusto que esperaba disfrutar.

Pero el gusto no duro tanto tiempo.

Giratina sintió una persistente presencia que se encontraba justo frente a él y parecía no moverse muy pronto. Luego de unos minutos a Giratina se le acabo la paciencia, despertando de su sueño el dragón pudo observar con cierta sorpresa como frente a él un pequeño pokemon se encontraba sentado observándolo con una mirada curiosa y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia un lado y que Giratina pudo identificar como un vulpix. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio en el pequeño claro, ambos se limitaban a mirarse entre sí. Hasta que el más pequeño de los dos rompió el silencio con un agudo gritito.

 _-Guuua, nunca había visto un pokemon tan grande como usted señor, ¿de qué tipo es usted? ¿Cuánto pesa? ¿Qué ataques conoce? ¡¿Qué come?! ¡¿Dónde vive?!¡¿SABE NA…-_ La pequeña tipo fuego no pudo continuar con sus preguntas debido a que a Giratina su paciencia se le había acabada y con su ala cubrió la boca de la pequeña pokemon

 _-¿quieres calmarte niña? Eres desesperante-_ Comento Giratina un poco sacado de quicio.

 _-Bien… ahora cuando te suelte tu darás media vuelta y regresaras por donde viniste ¿entendido?-_ Asistió con la cabeza Giratina como si acabara de realizar un gran trabajo

La pequeña vulpix dejo de rebotar y quedándose quieta le dio un asentimiento positivo. Ante esto Giratina sonrió un poco u lentamente retiro su ala de la boca de la niña pequeña lo observo unos segundos antes de comentar.

 _-va a responder a mis preguntas señor-_ Pregunto la niña con voz inocente.

 _-AAARG-_ Giratina soltó un pequeño bufido y luego dio media vuelta para retirarse con paso lento de el lugar.

La pequeña vulpix al ver la acción de su "acompañante", hizo un pequeño puchero para luego correr para posicionarse delante de Giratina mientras avanzaba en reversa.

 _-¿entonces no piensa responder a mis preguntas señor?-_ Pregunto dulcemente la tipo fuego.

 _-No-_ La respuesta de Giratina fue directa.

 _-¿Por favorrrrrr?-_ Insistió la vulpix mientras le dedicaba una pequeña cara de perrito a Giratina, aún seguía avanzando en reversa.

Giratina observo la cara de la tipo fuego durante un momento, ante esto la vulpix se esperanzo creyendo que lo había convencido, para que el pokemon legendario luego volviera la vista al frente y contestarle con un simple.

 _-No-_

 _-está bien, si no quieres responder a mis preguntas te mirare fijamente hasta que lo hagas-_ Afirmo con determinación la pequeña zorra (sin malinterpretar e.e)

Y así la pequeña vulpix siguió a Giratina, mirándolo fijamente mientras avanzaban por el bosque durante unos minutos, cabe recalcar que ella nunca le dio la espalda, hasta que.

 _-Niña, no tienes ni idea de quién soy, eres desesperante ¿por qué no te vas?-_ Pregunto cansado de esto Giratina.

 _-No su quien eres por que no respondes mis preguntas y te dije que me iría cuando…-_ La pequeña se quedó callada abruptamente.

 _-¿Niña?-_ Pregunto con duda Giratina mientras se volteaba a ver a la pequeña. Lo que vio no fue muy agradable.

La niña no estaba, en su lugar un pequeño barranco oculto entre los arbusto y los arboles era lo que podía ver Giratina. Asustado rápidamente se asomó al barranco para ver a donde había ido la pequeña. Y ahí la vio agarrada de una rama gruesa con sus colmillos la vulpix se encontraba a punto de caer al vacío.

- _Ayuda…-_ Escucho el pequeño reclamo amortiguado por la rama de la tipo fuego quien en su voz se le denotaba desesperación y miedo.

 _-Espera un segundo niña ya te sacar…-_ Giratina no pudo terminar su frase debido a que la vulpix había perdido su agarre y comenzado a caer al vacío.

 _-¡RAYOS!-_ Exclamo Giratina en voz alta antes de lanzarse en picada tras la pequeña.

Maniobrando ágilmente Giratina logro colocarse bajo la pequeña, la cual cayó a salvo en su lomo. Desdé que se soltó la niña no había parado de gritar y aun cuando ya estaba a salvo no se detenía, hasta que Giratina decidió detenerla.

 _-¡Niña! Tranquila ya estas a salvo…-_ Ante el grito de Giratina la pequeña ceso sus gritos y cuando escucho el resto de la oracion se relajó completamente.

 _-Gracias señor-_ Dijo con voz suave la vulpix al mayor.

 _-no hay de que niña…-_ Contesto suavemente Giratina.

Luego de unos momentos llegaron a tierra firme donde el pokemon dragón deposito a la pequeña dejándola a salvo. Luego de dejarla Giratina le dedico unas palabras.

 _-niña, vuelve a tu hogar debe de haber alguien preocupado o preocupada por ti-_ Luego de esas palabras Giratina dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse lentamente.

 _-Está bien, gracias por salvarme señor…-_ Dijo con tono melancólico la pequeña tipo fuego

 _-Giratina…-_ Escucho la pequeña vulpix las palabras de su acompañante más grande.

 _-¿eeeh?-_ Respondió en tono confundió vulpix

 _-Mi nombre es… Giratina-_ Respondió a la duda el legendario. Ante esta revelación una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pokemon denotando su felicidad.

 _-pues gracias señor Giratina ¿nos volveremos a encontrar?-_ pregunto esperanzada la pokemon.

 _-Tal vez niña, tal vez-_ Respondió Giratina con una sonrisa enigmática. Acto seguido desplegando sus alas Giratina alzo vuelo y se alejó de lugar.

La vulpix se quedó observando la dirección en donde Giratina había desaparecido en el horizonte, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara antes de empezar a caminar, con un último pensamiento en mente la pequeña empezó su vuelta a casa.

 _-Espero que si señor Giratina... espero que si-_

 **o-o-o-o**

Giratina se encontraba en los islotes, donde gastaba la mayoría de su tiempo últimamente, intentando de alguna forma re fertilizar la tierra de ese lugar. No había tenido éxito alguno desde que empezó a experimentar con su poder. Pero no se rendiría, Giratina nunca se rinde hasta el final. Se encontraba tan concentrado que no detecto el gran pico de poder que estaba ocurriendo en el mundo normal hasta que este fue demasiado alto como para ignorarlo.

Un poco preocupado Giratina reunió un poco de su poder para poder observar lo que ocurría en el mundo real, y lo que vio lo enojo. Dialga se encontraba disparándole a una especie de portal que se encontraba absorbiendo toda el agua de un lago y a algunas cosas más. Observo como con su poder cerraba ese portal y el agua que aún se mantenía en el aire caía inerte devuelta a la tierra. En ese momento una pequeña nube toxica apareció en el mundo distorsión.

 _-¡AAAAH NO, AHORA NO DIALGA!-_ Exclamo Giratina mientras abría un portal para detener a Dialga de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en ese momento. Lo que no aun no sabía Giratina es que esa pequeña nube no era debido a Dialga, si no debió a un ser mucho más poderoso.

Sin que nadie lo supiera aun, Arceus estaba despertando.

 **o-o-o-o**

Giratina se encontraba total y completamente agotado. No solo físicamente debido a que la pelea con Arceus lo había dejado completamente demolido, sino que también mentalmente al enterarse que las peleas de Dialga y Palkia eran un completo malentendido debido al despertar de Arceus. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Giratina de todo esto fue que por tercera vez consecutiva el niño del pikachu, ash había estado involucrado en todo el incidente otra vez.

 _-Ese niño es otra cosa-_ Pensó Giratina mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

 _-Aunque, otra vez pude ayudar a salvar a los humanos y pokemon. En ese momento otra vez la sensación de felicidad me lleno, no entiendo estos sentimientos necesito que alguien me ayude con esto. Alguien acostumbrado a esto ,a esta…felicidad .y tal vez…ese niño pueda ayudarme con esto y tal vez a cambio yo lo pueda ayudar a el de alguna forma…-_ Reflexiono Giratina.

 _-pero necesito tiempo para pensar más claramente esto. Pero por ahora solo quiero dormir un poco… y tal vez seguir experimentando en mi jardín, quien sabe tal vez el intento número quince mil sea la vencida -_ Sentencio con una pequeña sonrisa Giratina.

 **o-o-o-o**

 **(13/10/16: corrección de pequeños errores y otros, ¿como se me paso lo de "Dialga señor del espacio"?...por Arceus)**

 **Tengo unos cuantos puntos que aclarar sobre los capítulos** **de esta historia que tal vez no estén muy claros.**

 **. El primera capitulo ocurre justos antes de la pelea de Dialga y Palkia en pueblo Álamos(escenas finales del episodio)y la primera parte de este episodio comenzó justo después del incidente de Alamos y justo antes de la película del Guerrero del cielo, la segunda parte justo después de terminada la película antes nombrada y la parte final, bueno creo que se sabe ya que es justo antes de la película de Arceus y justo después de la misma ( Tal vez más adelante escriba las peliculas en un formato de capitulo extra o especial... no se)**

 **. las películas ocurren exactamente como ocurren en el anime por lo cual no vi necesarias escribirlas.**

 **. E observado que el mundo distorsión que nos muestran en el anime (más bello y con menos sentido) en muy diferente del que está en los juegos (más oscuro pero con más sentido) por lo cual el mundo distorsión en este fanfic es una mezcla de ambos. Un lugar oscuro y retorcido pero con una belleza propia que resalta en algunos de sus parajes.**

 **. Mientras que Giratina en el anime ve al mundo distorsión como su hogar, en mi fic lo ve más como una prisión en la que al principio fue encerrado para luego terminar siendo para bien o para mal el lugar en el que habita.**

 **. Pequeño dato aquí los legendarios tendrán sexo, empezando por Giratina quien es macho (de ninguna forma puedo ver a un Giratina hembra).**

 **Ahora empezare a escribir el siguiente capítulo, que es el momento que yo estaba esperando: la introducción formal de ash a la historia y el encuentro con Giratina.**

 **(P.D: tendremos más de la pequeña vulpix, ella es importante)**

 **Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo, aquí me despido, chau.**


	3. Re-encuentro

**"Pokemon no me pertenece, si no a su creador Satoshi Tajiri"**

 **De verdad perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero (y sé que esta escusa la deben de haber visto mil veces) la semana a estado más ocupada de lo normal y no he podido sentarme a escribir tranquilamente, siendo el único momento cuando llego a mi casa a las 11 de la noche y a esa hora estoy destruido, pero bueno desde ahora intentare actualizar una vez por semana o semana y media (P.D: responderé unas dudas al final)**

 **Bueno sin más que decir empezamos con el capitulo**

Hola…-(texto normal)

 _Hola…-(hablan pokemon y humanos)_

 **Golpe umbrío…-(ataques pokemon)**

 _Hola…-(Habla Giratina)_

 ** _hola…-(Legendarios y seres de alto poder)…_**

 **Capítulo 3:re-encuentros y batalla**

 **o-o-o-o**

 **Capitulo anterior…**

 _-Ese niño es otra cosa-_ Pensó Giratina mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

 _-Aunque, otra vez pude ayudar a salvar a los humanos y pokemon. En ese momento otra vez la sensación de felicidad me lleno, no entiendo estos sentimientos necesito que alguien me ayude con esto. Alguien acostumbrado a esto ,a esta…felicidad .y tal vez…ese niño pueda ayudarme con esto y tal vez a cambio yo lo pueda ayudar a el de alguna forma…-_ Reflexiono Giratina.

 _-pero necesito tiempo para pensar más claramente esto. Pero por ahora solo quiero dormir un poco… y tal vez seguir experimentando en mi jardín, quien sabe tal vez el intento número quince mil sea la vencida -_ Sentencio con una pequeña sonrisa Giratina.

 **Ahora, un año y medio después…**

 _-Ufff…-_ Ash soltó un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Tranquilizándose bajo del hombro de Garchomp.

 _-Eso debió de dolor, verdad?-_ Pregunto Ash a Garchomp con voz suave. Y es que los sucesos de los últimos minutos habían sido muy intensos para Ash. No había pasado un día desde que llego a Kalos y ya había atravesado una serie de incidentes y por alguna razón presentía que su día aun no terminaba. Quitándose esos pensamientos de la cabeza se concentró en Garchomp

 _-Tranquilo, todo está bien-_ Afirmo Ash tranquilamente intentando terminar de tranquilizar a Garchomp.

 _-¡PIKAA! ¡FROAKIE!-_ Ash volteo la cabeza para observar como Pikachu y Froakie venían rápidamente hacia ellos con una sonrisa en el rostro. Pero el rostro de Ash rápidamente cambio cuando vio como el suelo bajo los pies de pikachu cedió, debilitado por los híper rayos de Garchomp. Ash observo como Pikachu empezaba a caer.

 _-¡PIKACHU!-_ Sin siquiera pensarlo Ash se lanzó tras su primer pokemon.

Ash solo se concentraba en alcanzar a pikachu mientras caían de la torre prisma. Fueron unos largos segundo para Ash donde el resto de las cosas no importaban, cada vez se acercaba mas a su amigo y cuando lo atrapo sintió un vértigo terrible. La realidad de su situación lo golpeo como un tren. Se encontraba a muchos metros sobre el suelo, cayendo a una muerte segura junto a su mejor amigo. Dando una pequeña voltereta Ash se colocó bajo Pikachu, si moría intentaría amortiguar la caída de su compañero.

Ash había cerrado los ojos esperando su final, pensando en todos sus amigo y pokemon. De repente sintió una extraña sensación momentánea, como si hubiera caído en agua, ante esto y después de unos momentos Ash abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un panorama que recordaba y que muy difícilmente olvidaría. Se encontraba en una explanada sobre lo que parecía ser una especie de torre de piedra formada naturalmente, desde esa altura se observaba la naturaleza oscura del extraño lugar . Absorto en sus supuestos pensamientos finales, Ash no se percató de todo lo que ocurrió a su alrededor en los últimos segundos.

 _-¿pika?-_ en ese momento Ash se percató de la presencia de pikachu aun en sus brazos. Que lo observaba con una mirada interrogante

 _-¡Pikachu!, ¡estás bien!-_ Dijo Ash aliviado y feliz por ver a su inicial a salvo.

-¡Pika pika chu!- Exclamo pikachu señalando con su pequeña pata el lugar en el que se encontraban. Esto trajo a la realidad nuevamente a Ash quien finalmente hecho un vistazo más detenidamente al sitio, confirmando sus sospechas.

 _-Ahora… ¿Cómo llegamos aqui?- se preguntó Ash en voz alta, sin esperar respuesta._

 _-Yo puedo responder a esa duda Ash…-_ _Por lo cual se "sorprendió" enormemente cuando una voz a su espalda le respondió._

 _-¡iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiah!- Con la cara contorsionada en una mueca de terror y lanzando un grito agudo digno de una niña de 5 años asustada. Ash lanzo hacia el aire a su tipo eléctrico quien se encontraba igual de aterrado que el para luego intentar salir corriendo, pero algo se lo impidió._

 _-¡Cálmense los dos que no les voy a hacer nada!-_ Dijo de forma autoritaria la voz mientras un par de tentáculos negros sujetaban férreamente al entrenador y a su pokemon, ante lo cual Ash y Pikachu inmediatamente cesaron sus movimientos. Al ver esto el dueño de la voz quien controlaba a los tentáculos dio vuelta a los dos amigos para que sepan con quien estaban hablando.

 _-¿¡Giratina?!_ – Exclamo Ash sorprendió al descubrir quién era su interlocutor. Pero luego de unos segundos se golpeó la frente con la palma abierta, haciendo que Giratina y Pikachu lo miren de forma extraña.

 _-soy un poco idiota… ¿Por qué me asusto si el único habitante del mundo distorsión eres tú...?- Pikachu entendiendo el punto de su entrenador también se sintió un poco idiota._

 _-jejejejeje… parece que nunca cambias Ash-_ Señalo Giratina mientras reía por las tontería de entrenador y su pokemon, Al ver esto Ash empezó a reír junto a Giratina. Luego de unos momentos y de que las risas cesaran Giratina soltó a ambos extranjeros. Cuando toco piso y recupero el equilibrio Ash volvió a mirar a Giratina y exclamo.

 _-Me alegra verte Giratina ¿cómo has estado desde la última vez que no vimos? ¿No ha habido problemas?-_ Le pregunto Ash al pokemon legendario

 _-he estado bien desde nuestro último encuentro hace un año y medio. Y el mundo distorsión a estado tan tranquilo como siempre-_ Contesto Giratina mientras admiraban la vista que les daba la posición en la que se encontraban.

 _-pero ahora Ash, creo que te estarás preguntando como llegaste al mundo distorsión ¿verdad?-_ Interrogo el pokemon legendario al humano.

- _en realidad si… recuerdo que estaba cayendo desde la torre prisma para atrapar a Pikachu y de luego estaba aquí-_ Dijo señalando los alrededores refiriéndose al mundo distorsión.

 _-Pues Ash, yo abrí un portal bajo ustedes mientras caían para ponerlos a salvo-_ Exclamo Giratina respondiendo a la pregunta.

 _-Oh, gracias Giratina si no fuera por ti no creo que Pikachu y yo saliéramos de esa-_ le agradeció Ash con una voz animada, Pero después de unos segundos una duda surgió en su mente

 _-pero… ¿cómo sabias que estábamos en peligro?- Cuestiono con duda el entrenador de Kanto._

 _\- Eso era algo que quería comentarte. Te he estado vigilando desde la última vez que nos vimos, he visto todo tu viaje , la batalla contra ese Darkrai, , tu viaje por Teselia, Zekrom y Reshiram, el equipo plasma, tu participación en la liga, todo. Te observe buscando el momento justo para poder hablar contigo sobre esto, estaba esperando el momento en el que estuvieras preparado para esto, porque tengo una pequeña propuesta para ti. Veras Ash debido a lo sucedido la última vez que nos encontramos y a algunas cuantas cosas más,me he dado cuenta que hay algunas cosas de mi mismo que necesito entender, Conocerme a mí mismo. Siento que hay algo en el mundo normal que aclarara mis dudas y por eso decidí que lo mejor que puedo hacer es viajar- _ Giratina había respondió la pregunta del entrenador pero este último estaba un poco confundido, pero también se sentía nervioso. Algo en esa respuesta lo ponía ansioso. Intentando controlar su creciente ansiedad Ash le hablo a Giratina.

 _-Pero ¿qué tiene que ver tu propuesta con tu viaje?-_ Pregunto Ash con una voz suave, que tenía un toque de nerviosismo. Giratina aparto la vista del paisaje frente a ellos y mirando directamente a Ash le dijo.

 _-Porque no quiero hacerlo solo, siento que no obtendría nada viajando en solitario y es por eso que te hago esta propuesta… ¿quieres ser mi entrenador?-_ Pregunto Giratina mientras miraba a los ojos a Ash. Este último por su parte se encontraba en shock.

Ash comprendía un poco lo que esa propuesta significaría para su futuro. Sabía lo poderosos que los legendarios eran, el mismo había sentido ese poder contra Brandon y Tobías. Pero esos eran legendarios menores y él lo sabía, ni los Regis ni Darkrai se comparaban al gran poder que ostentaban el trio dragón de Sinnoh. Y eso lo abrumaba enormemente, pero en este momento solo tenía una pregunta para Giratina.

- _Pero ¿Por qué yo? Habiendo tantos entrenadores más poderosos y experimentados ¿Por qué me eliges a mí?-_ Le cuestiono con voz baja Ash al señor del mundo distorsión.

 _-exactamente por eso te elegí, porque aun cuando halla entrenadores más poderosos que tú, ninguno es tan incondicional a sus pokemon como tú y eso lo terminaste de demostrar al lanzarte de esa torre solo para poder intentar salvar a Pikachu. Pero aun con eso dicho hay una última cosa que quiero comprobar, pero para eso necesito que me des una respuesta ¿Estás dispuesto a ser mi entrenador?- _ Concluyo Giratina sin apartar la vista del humano.

La mente de Ash era un desastre en eso momentos, pero aun con todas esas dudas rondando por su mente él tenía una respuesta clara. En ese momento un pokemon le estaba pidiendo ayuda, no importa que fuera Giratina, él no se la negaría. Así que con una sonrisa dio su respuesta.

 _-Si… Giratina seré tu entrenador, te ayudare en todo lo que pueda para que encuentre tus respuestas-_ Respondió finalmente con su voz llena de convicción y una mirada determinada. Giratina al ver esto simplemente sonrió y bajando la mirada respondió a lo dicho por el humano.

 _-Gracias Ash… pero hay algo más que necesito que hagas antes de que me captures. Combate contra mí, tú y Pikachu, si no te sientes digno de ser mi entrenador y crees que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte ¡demuéstrate a ti mismo tu fuerza! ¿¡o te rendirás ahora!? ¡DEMUESTRAME TU FUERZA!-_ Rugió Giratina ferozmente mientras se elevaba en el aire para quedar flotando en el lado contrario de la explanada a donde se encontraba el entrenador mientras que continuaba mirando a Ash de forma desafiante.

- _jejeje… es verdad ¿qué dices amigo estás listo para esta prueba?-_ Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa a su amigo más antiguo.

 _-¡PIKA!-_ Respondió ferozmente Pikachu, quien se había quedado a un lado de la conversación para darles privacidad, mientras se posicionaba frente a su entrenador para lo que sabía sería una dura lucha.

 _-¡qué bien amigo!_ Prepárate amigo esto va a ser muy duro- Efectivamente Ash sabía que esta pelea seria su prueba más grande, tendría que usar estos últimos seis años de experiencia si quería lograr algo. Y no importa como terminara Ash sabía que cuando saliera del mundo distorsión las cosas no serían las mismas.

El silencio reinaba en la explanada de la torre, y debido a la falta de corrientes aéreas ni el viento se oía, nadie en la explanada había hecho si quiera el más mínimo movimiento solo se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Ash y Pikachu estaban muy nerviosos, tenían la sensación de que van a pasar un muy mal rato. Giratina está expectante, quería ver de que son capases Ash y Pikachu.

Todo permaneció así durante unos momentos más hasta que Ash decidió hacer el primer movimiento. Cerrando los ojos Ash relajo todo los músculos de su cuerpo, aclaro su mente de todo pensamiento y se preparó para lo que venía. Al cabo de unos segundos abrió los ojos y con una mirada decidida dio la primera orden del combate.

 _-Pikachu…_ _ **¡RAYO!**_ _–_ Grito Ash a todo pulmón mientras señalaba al pokemon legendario. y Pikachu con una mirada igual de decidida que su amigo acato la orden y disparo un rayo hacia el dragón, quien no parecía dispuesto a intentar esquivarlo.

Giratina recibió todo el poder del rayo de Pikachu, fue envuelto por la chispeante aura eléctrica que al cabo de unos instantes exploto dejando tras de sí una densa nube negra pero Ash y Pikachu aún estaban alertas, conocían el poder de los legendarios mejor que nadie y un simple rayo no iba a terminar la pelea.

Al cabo de unos segundos y con la nube oscura dispersa ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían razón. Aun en el aire y sin ninguna herida aparente Giratina se encontraba flotando sobre el mismo lugar, no se había movido ni un poco. Pero el legendario noto algo de ese ataque que le llamo la atención.

 _-Parece que el encuentro con Zekrom fue peor de lo que parecía, el poder del rayo que me lanzaron es igual o tal vez un poco menor al que me lanzaron cuando tuvimos nuestro primer encuentro- _ Comento Giratina a Ash y Pikachu.

 _-si…el ataque de Zekrom dejo en muy mal estado a Pikachu, le dreno todo su poder dejándolo casi como cuando empezamos nuestro viaje-_ Le explico Ash el asunto a Giratina.

 _-Pikachu solo se ha podido recuperar gracias a todo el entrenamiento que hemos hecho ¿verdad Pikachu?-_ Continuo con una sonrisa el entrenador mientras miraba a su compañero

- _¡Pika!_ \- Respondió alegremente el roedor.

 _-Me alegra que se esfuercen mucho… los dos-_ Les felicito Giratina mientras los miraba, pero dando una pequeña mueca continuo alzando un poco la voz.

 _- ¡basta de charlas y continuemos con la pelea, ahora es mi turno de atacar!- _Dijo el pokemon fantasma mientras miraba desafiantemente al dúo.

 **-** _¡ Es verdad! ¡ Ataca con todo Giratina, podemos recibir cualquier cosa que nos lances!-_ Contesto desafiante Ash.

 _-¡Pi-ka- chu!-_ el tipo eléctrico respaldaba a su entrenador.

Reanudando la pelea Giratina creo una esfera multicolor en su boca para lanzar un rayo segundos después a una gran velocidad hacia el duo. Sin necesidad de ordenes Pikachu reconoció el peligro y esquivo el ataque exitosamente, pero su entrenador no. Teniendo suerte el ataque de Giratina impacto a escasos centímetros del lugar en el que se encontraba Ash, y este último debido a la metralla de roca y a la fuerza de la explosión fue lanzado al piso.

 _-uuug… eso estuvo demasiado cerca para mi gusto, pero ¿qué ataque era ese? Creo que era **Pulso**_ **dragón-** Pensaba Ash mientras gruñía de dolor. Pikachu lo miraba con preocupación y Giratina le daba una mirada neutral. Adolorido por los algunos fragmentos de piedra que se enterraron en su cuerpo Ash comenzó a levantarse lentamente.

 _-no te preocupes amigo estoy bien, nada que no puedo superar-_ Le hablo el entrenador de forma tranquilizadora a su pokemon. Alejando la vista de su amigo amarillo Ash volteo la cabeza para dar la cara a su adversario.

 _-ese ataque fue dirigido apropósito ¿verdad?-_ Pregunto el entrenador de Kanto al pokemon legendario. Aun con una mirada neutra Giratina respondió a su pregunta.

 _-Esta batalla no es solo demostrarme de lo que es capaz Pikachu bajo tu mando… si no de lo que tú eres capaz junto a tu pokemon-_ Explico Giratina con un tono frio.

 _\- así que ¿aun estas determinado a continuar?-_ Pregunto el gran dragón con un pequeño tono condescendiente.

 _-Claro que no parare aquí ¡lo daré todo!-_ Exclamo Ash ferozmente mientras miraba a los ojos a Giratina. Aunque no lo exprese Ash se encontraba sorprendido por el cambio de personalidad repentino de Giratina, pero restándole importancia continuo con la pelea.

 _-Pikachu ¡usa_ _ **rayo a toda potencia**_ _!-_ Ordeno Ash a su amigo quien disparo una ola de electricidad muchos más potentes que la anterior. Pero sin siquiera terminar de escuchar lo que su contrincante le ordenaba a su pokemon Giratina disparo un gran **Pulso dragón** en la dirección de ambos. Ambos ataques se reunieron en el centro de la explanada pero el ataque del dragón rápidamente supero al del tipo eléctrico. Ambos amigos saltaron justo a tiempo para esquivar el poder del legendario, pero la explosión resultante alcanzo a ambos amigos causándoles daños. Pikachu se levantó rápidamente solo unos raspones se podían observar en él, su resistencia innata como pokemon ayudaba bastante. Pero Ash era otra historia, se encontraba muy adolorido, las heridas anteriores sumadas a las que había recibido ahora le estaban pasando factura.

 _-y eso que la batalla recién comienza… el solo ha atacado dos veces y yo ya estoy en un estado muy lamentable, es muy fuerte –_ Pensó Ash de forma negativa.

 _-¡NO! ¡NO ME DEJARE VENCER!_ _No me rendiré hasta el final-_ Grito Ash al mismo tiempo que reunía toda la determinación y fuerza de su cuerpo para levantarse nuevamente para poder continuar. Una vez arriba Ash analizo rápidamente la situación en la que se encontraban. Desventaja en todos los sentidos, las ventajas de Giratina en cuanto a poder bruto, Tipificación, resistencia, etc. eran abismales en comparación a Pikachu. Luego de unos momentos Ash solo encontró una salida a su problema.

 _-Un ataque rápido, certero y potente que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para derribarlo. Pero Pikachu no tiene eso-_ Concluyo Ash sobre su problema

 _\- así que tendré que recurrir a la siguiente opción-Pensó Ash con una gran sonrisa._

 **(Punto de vista de Giratina, unos segundos antes)**

 _Luego de que el ataque que ejecuto venciera al rayo del tipo eléctrico Giratina observo como Ash y Pikachu se apartaban del camino de su ataque pero eran alcanzados por la onda expansiva del mismo saliendo heridos ambos. Pikachu se levantó rápidamente solo con unas pequeñas laceraciones, mientras Ash que ya había sido herido anteriormente casi no se podía levantar gracias a las heridas nuevas_

 _-¡NO! ¡NO ME DEJARE VENCER!_ _No me rendiré hasta el final_ _\- El grito proferido por Ash estremeció todo la explanada por unos momentos. Giratina observo con asombro como el entrenador se levantaba y observaba con una mirada analítica el campo de batalla durante unos segundos, para que luego una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro._

 _-¿así que no rendirse hasta el final? Veamos de que son capases- __Pensó Giratina con interés_

 _-¡¿Pikachu estás listo?! Porque estamos a punto de darlo todo junto-_ Pregunto de forma entusiasta Ash a su inicial.

 _-_ ¡Pika!- Pikachu se sentía orgulloso de su amigo, soportar tales ataques, y con un renovado vigor encaro al guardián del mundo distorsión para lo que sería su ataque final.

 _-¡Bien amigo, comencemos! Usa_ **Ataque rápido** para moverte a su alrededor- Ash dio la primera orden la cual Pikachu obedeció rápidamente. Tomando un gran impulso con sus patas traseras el tipo eléctrico salió a gran velocidad hacia el pokemon legendario. Y cuando la distancia fue suficiente empezó a girar alrededor de el a altas velocidades, la velocidad del roedor era tal que ni siquiera Giratina podía verlo.

 _-¿Que estarán planeando?- __Giratina sentía curiosidad por el plan de Ash ¿Cómo intentaría derribarlo? Y esa curiosidad fue la que lo llevo a no hacer ningún movimiento en contra de alguno de los dos, y esto es de algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría._

 _-¡Muy bien compañero! Ahora dispara_ _ **rayos**_ _hacia el cielo-_ Ordeno entusiasmado Ash. Él se dio cuenta de que Giratina solo se limitaba a mirar esperando algo, el no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

 _-¡Aumenta la intensidad de los_ _ **rayos**_ _Pikachu!-_ El tipo eléctrico ni lento ni perezoso obedeció la orden y aumento el poder de su ataque. Cuando Giratina empezó a preocuparse el plan ya estaba en marcha y ni él podría detenerlo.

 _-¡Bien hecho Pikachu! Ahora detente-_ Ordeno Ash a su amigo quien paro de girar alrededor de Giratina y se quedó un segundo quieto para recuperar el aliento, ese movimiento lo había desgastado, mientras observaba con orgullo lo que había logrado. Una gran columna eléctrica de un deslumbrante color amarillo se alzaba imponente y dentro de la cual Giratina se encontraba atrapado. Al girar en círculos a altas velocidades y estar expulsando electricidad constantemente Pikachu había creado un torbellino de electricidad muy parecido a movimientos como **Giro fuego** y **Bucle arena.**

 _-Al parecer usar el concepto de contra- escudo a gran escala para encerrar a Giratina funciono-_ Pensó con una gran sonrisa Ash, quien había usado el concepto del movimiento que había creado durante su viaje en Sinnoh para atrapar al pokemon legendario.

 _-Bien, Ahora Pikachu ¿recuerdas esa bola voltio en Teselia? ¡Pues la necesitamos aquí, otra vez ¡!-_ Exclamo Ash mientras miraba a su pokemon esperando su respuesta. Quien asistió con una mirada feroz para luego empezar a canalizar todo su poder hacia su cola creando una **Bola voltio** que empezó a crecer lentamente.

 _-¡PIKA- PIKA- PIKA- PIKA- PIKA- PIKA- PIKA- PIKA- PIKA!-_ La **Bola voltio** que Pikachu tenía en su cola en este momento era de proporciones titánicas, era tan o más grande que el propio Giratina.

Por su parte Giratina se encontraba intranquilo, no había hecho nada para detener a Pikachu cuando tuvo la oportunidad y ahora se encontraba atrapado dentro del torbellino eléctrico. Y cuando había intentado atravesarlo para escapar lo único que había logro fue recibir una potente descarga eléctrica además de quedar casi totalmente paralizado, ahora sin poder escapar Giratina solo podía lamentarse el confiarse y observar como esa enorme **Bola voltio** crecía. Cuando el ataque eléctrico gigante de Pikachu no podía crecer más Ash dio la orden.

 _-¡ BIEN! ¡Lánzala Pikachu,el último esfuerzo!-_ Ordeno Ash a todo pulmón con una gran sonrisa. Pikachu asistió a su amigo y con un último esfuerzo de su cuerpo lanzo la enorme esfera de energía eléctrica hacia el legendario paralizado quien solo pudo observar como el gran ataque se acercaba...

Pero el era Giratina señor del mundo distorsión,una parálisis y una torbellino eléctrico no lo detendrían. El legendario acumulo una gran cantidad de poder alrededor de su cuerpo, para liberarlo rápidamente en forma de un **gran pulso oscuro**. El ataque del legendario creo una onda expansiva negra, que destruyo el torbellino a su alrededor y detuvo por unos momentos la impresionante **bola voltio.** Al verse liberado Giratina no perdió tiempo y volvió a preparar otro ataque. Una esfera multicolor apareció en la boca del legendario, quien disparo un potente **pulso dragón** Hacia el ataque eléctrico

 **¡PUUUUUUUUM!**

Una gran destello blanco lleno la visión de Ash impidiéndole ver nada. ni un segundo después el entrenador se vio empujado por la potente onda expansivo que surgió del ataque. La tierra tembló y un potente ruido envolvió el ambiente durante unos segundo por la potencia de los movimientos, hasta que todo se calmo y Ash volviera a recobrar la vista.y lo que vio lo dejo impactado

La mitad de la explanada junto con ese lado de la torre había desaparecido totalmente, parecía que habían sido totalmente evaporadas de la existencia. y en el borde del precipicio se encontraba Giratina flotando tranquilamente,estaba un poco herido y paralizado por el torbellino, pero aun así se encontraba muy durante unos momentos a su amigo eléctrico Ash lo diviso inconsciente y herido a pocos metros de su posición.

 _-¡Pikachu!-_ Ash corrió hacia su inicial para poder ver como se encontraba, al llegar a su lado Ash levanto a su amigo y lo acuno entre sus brazos. Pikachu apenas se encontraba consciente, con los ojos apenas abierto Pikachu observo a su entrenador y con una mirada interrogante. Ash entendió perfectamente esa expresión.

 _-Lo siento Pikachu...pero no lo conseguimos...-_ Ash se sentía muy mal por lo que acababa de suceder, Pikachu había resultado muy herido por la pelea y al final no habían conseguido nada.

 _-Ahora...Ash-_ El entrenador levanto la mirada de su pequeño amigo herido, para dirigirla hacia el gran dragón legendario. Giratina le devolvía la mirada de forma tranquila, y Ash no sabia que esperar en ese momento del pokemon.

 _-Ash...en este momento me demostraste todo lo que quería saber de ti. Me enseñaste,al lanzarte de la torre, tu amor por tus pokemon hasta el punto de poner tu vida en riesgo por ellos. y en esta batalla...me demostraste tu propio espíritu, tu deseo de ser mas fuerte, y insistencia de no rendirte nunca. de esa forma me demostraste la fuerza que hay en ti...tu fuerza de voluntad...y es por eso que puedes capturarme ahora-_ Finalizo Giratina mientras descendía y se colocaba frente al entrenador, quien se encontraba totalmente sorprendió por las palabras del legendario.

-Yo..yo...- Ash no acaba de procesar las palabras de Giratina,Asi que el legendario decidio acabar rapidamente con eso.

 _-No es necesario que pienses tanto ahora Ash, en este momento necesitas descansar. Atraparme, luego de eso un portal se abria detrás de donde estoy y podrás volver al mundo normal-_ Todos estaban cansados y querían terminar con esto. por lo cual Ash,sin decir una palabra, dejo a sus amigo herido en el suelo. retiro su mochila de su espalda, y lego de unos segundos de revisarla saco de dentro una ball negra. Ash devolvió la mochila a su lugar, y levanto a su amigo, luego de lo cual suavemente golpe la ultra ball en la cabeza del legendario. quien fue absorbido en un rayo de energía amarilla, no sin antes decir una palabras.

 _-Asi_ comienza...- Fue lo ultimo que Ash escucho, antes de que el legendario fuera absorbido y capturado al instante. el silencio inundo el lugar unos segundos,antes de que un portal negro apareciera a un metro de Ash. Quien camino lentamente hacia la oscura brecha dimensional, para a continuación atravesarla.

Cuando el portal se cerro detrás de Ash, el mundo distorsión quedo completamente deshabitado...

 **o-o-o-o**

Cuando Ash cruzo al otro lado se alegró mucho al reconocer que el lugar al cual el portal lo había transportado era el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, en la misma sala en la que apareció Ash pudo observar que el mismo profesor y su asistente se encontraba charlando con Clemont y su pequeña hermana Bonnie quienes apenas notaron la presencia del portal y de el mismo. Relajando todo su cuerpo ante la escena Ash decidió hablar.

 _-Eh…-_ Ash no pudo terminar la frase, todo el dolor que no había sentido durante el combate contra lo acababa de golpear de repente. Sin poder aguantar tanto dolor Ash pudiendo escuchar el grito de los presentes diciendo su nombre antes de perder totalmente el conocimiento.

 **o-o-o-o**

Abriendo lentamente los ojos el entrenador de Kanto pudo vislumbrar los rayos del sol atravesando la cortina media abierta una ventana, mirando a su alrededor Ash pudo reconocer que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del laboratorio del profesor. En un pequeño sillón-cama Ash pudo observar como su pequeño amigo eléctrico dormía apaciblemente y ninguna herida se observaba en su cuerpo. Sonriendo y despreocupándose por su amigo Ash siguió admirando la habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un objeto en particular. Sobre la mesa de noche junto a su gorra y recibiendo la luz del sol descansaba una ultra ball que el entrenador reconocía muy bien. Con una sonrisa Ash comento al aire.

- _Entonces, el viaje comienza verdaderamente ahora ¿verdad?-_

 **o-o-o-o**

 **Y listo**

 **(Pequeña corrección de errores 24/10/16)**

 **Este capítulo resulto ser un poco más largo que el anterior lo cual me parece bien ( lo que me parece mal es el tardarme tanto en publicarlo) Bueno el encuentro de Ash, Pikachu y Giratina finalmente ocurrió. No encontré mejor momento para que Giratina apareciera que cuando Ash salta de la torre de luminaria .y bueno en el siguiente capítulo vamos a ver el comienzo del viaje de Ash atreves de Kalos junto a Giratina, los puntos de vista de otros personajes que no sean Ash y Giratina sobre lo que ocurrió en este capítulo y algunas cositas más.**

 **Como punto aparte el tema del emparejamiento me tiene un poco asustado debido a que nunca he escrito nada de romance (la batalla de este capítulo me asusto, entonces imagínate) pero a la larga lo veo necesario. Entonces dándole vueltas al asunto creo que en cuanto a Ash el emparejamiento será un shalourshipping (AshxKorrina) por que no es visto mucho este emparejamiento por aquí (y si lo encuentro es puro lemon) y por qué creo que Korrina es Ash en su forma mujer y rubia( no jodan son iguales).**

 **Y en cuanto a el emparejamiento de Giratina ( sip va a tener pareja) es algo que ya tengo en mente… no se preocupen jejeje.**

 **También y como siempre si encuentro errores de ortografía o alguna escena si coherencia que se me halla salteado en la primera revisión dentro de 3 días hay una corrección de errores como en todos los capítulos.**

 **Bueno si les gusto el capítulo me gustaría que dejaran un review con su opinión sobre el capítulo (y sobre mi shipping) y sobre lo que podría mejorar, nos vemos dentro de una semana chau…**

 **...**

 **...**

 **eso espero v-v**


	4. ¡¡comienza el viaje!

**"Pokemon no me pertenece, si no a su creador Satoshi Tajiri"**

 **Bueno acá está el nuevo capítulo, y lo más importante que tenga que decir en relación al capítulo anterior y a este estará al final (como siempre) así que ¿vamos con el capítulo?**

Hola…-(texto normal)

 _Hola…-(hablan pokemon y humanos)_

 **Golpe umbrío…-(ataques pokemon)**

 _Hola…-(Habla Giratina)_

 ** _Hola…-(Legendarios y seres de alto poder)_**

 **Capítulo 4:¡comienza el viaje! Camino a Santalune, la ruta 4 y…**

 **Capitulo anterior…**

 _Abriendo lentamente los ojos el entrenador de Kanto pudo vislumbrar los rayos del sol atravesando la cortina media abierta una ventana, mirando a su alrededor Ash pudo reconocer que se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del laboratorio del profesor. En un pequeño sillón-cama Ash pudo observar como su pequeño amigo eléctrico dormía apaciblemente y ninguna herida se observaba en su cuerpo. Sonriendo y despreocupándose por su amigo Ash siguió admirando la habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un objeto en particular. Sobre la mesa de noche junto a su gorra y recibiendo la luz del sol descansaba una ultra ball que el entrenador reconocía muy bien. Con una sonrisa Ash comento al aire._

 _-Entonces, el viaje comienza ¿verdad?-_

 **Ahora, unos segundos después…**

Levantándose de la cama muy entusiasmado por su viaje, aun con algunos dolores en el cuerpo, Ash estiro los músculos adormecidos se vistió con la ropa que su madre le dio y tomo su gorra para colocarla donde pertenece. Mirando la ultra ball y recordando quien estaba dentro, el entrenador decidió ponerla en su cinturón donde colocaba las poke ball y camino hacia su amigo eléctrico para despertarlo.

 _-Vamos amigo despierta que hay que salir, la región Kalos espera-_ Ash aun entusiasmado intento despertar a Pikachu cuidando de hacerlo suavemente , Ash no quería una descarga eléctrica. Soltando un sonoro bostezo Pikachu despertó para notar que su entrenador se encontraba junto a él con una sonrisa en su rostro. Alegre y aliviado de que su entrenador despertara Pikachu salto al hombro de Ash con su propia sonrisa mientras le indicaba con su pata la puerta de la habitación.

 _-si Pikachu ya sé tenemos que ir a hablar con el profesor Sycamore sobre lo ocurrido… y uuf, con el profesor Oak que en este momento ya debe saber a quién capture-_ Le comento Ash a Pikachu expresión entre preocupada y agotada, él sabía que su registro en la liga va a tener que posponerse unas horas.

Saliendo atreves de la puerta y camino tranquilamente por el pasillo en busca del profesor o en su defecto de cualquier persona. Recorrió el pasillo para poder llegar al hall de entrada del laboratorio al cual parecía que le habían quitado todos los escombros resultantes de los ataques de Garchomp .bajando por una de las escaleras y pasando por la puerta bajo estas Ash se dirigió al patio donde Vivian los pokemon y con suerte encontraría a alguien.

Al llegar al patio Ash observo todos los pokemon que antes había encontrado y además también encontró a una persona, Ash la reconoció como Sophie la asistente del profesor Sycamore. Un poco más aliviado se dirigido con paso rápido a donde ella estaba. Ella parecía estar escribiendo unas notas en una pequeña libreta mientras observaba a los pokemon jugar. Acercándose a su posición Ash decidió hablarle.

 _-Hola, Sophie ¿verdad?-_ Dijo Ash de forma amistosa mientras paraba de caminar y se colocaba frente a ella. Por su parte Sophie levantaba la mirada de su libreta para poder observar al Ash, el chico que había caído de la torre prisma desapareciendo en el aire para después aparecer ne el medio del laboratorio medio muerto. Bajando la libreta ella se decidió a contestarle al entrenador _._

 _-oh, hola Ash, parece que ya te has recuperado, cuando apareciste el otro día en el medio del laboratorio tan herido tanto tu como tu Pikachu después de haber caído desde la torre prisma dejaste a todos preocupados y con muchas preguntas ¿ qué paso?-_ Pregunto la asistente al chico queriendo saber cómo es que todo eso pudo ocurrir.

Pensándolo un poco el entrenador decidió no decirle nada relacionado con Giratina a la chica, por lo tanto Ash quiso evitar dar una respuesta.

 _-heeemmm, prefiero decirle lo sucedido al profesor Sycamore si no te moleta ¿se encuentra en el laboratorio?-_ Pregunto Ash de forma insegura esperando no haber ofendido a Sophie al preferir no decirle nada.

 _-No me molesta, entiendo que quieras hablar con el profesor sobre lo ocurrido, y él se encuentra en su oficina en el segundo piso en este momento, sígueme-_ Sophie en realidad si se encontraba un poco molesta por no poder saber que ocurrió, pero rápidamente olvidó su enojo sabiendo que lo ocurrido no era de su incumbencia.

Sophie guio a Ash atreves del laboratorio hasta la puerta de la oficina del profesor, una vez ahí Sophie se despidió de Ash y decidió regresar a su trabajo. Golpeando la puerta Ash espero una respuesta del otro lado.

 _-¡Pase!-_ Se escuchó la voz amortiguada del profesor Sycamore del otro lado de la puerta. Al recibir una respuesta afirmativa Ash decidió abrir la puerta y entrar. El entrenador pudo observar que la oficina no tenía nada de especial, un escritorio de madera un poco desordenado que Ash opinaba estaba hecho de ciprés. A su lado derecho vio unas estanterías con libros que el entrenador no conocía y unas cuantas cosas más a las que no les dio más atención y detrás del escritorio el profesor Sycamore se encontraba sentado leyendo un libro. Al notar que quien había entrado a su oficina era Ash y Pikachu, Sycamore se animó.

 _-¡Ash! Me alegra que estés bien y que al fin despiertes estuviste dormido un día completo. Según tus heridas parecías venir de un campo de batalla además Pikachu se encontraba muy herido y casi sin energía, tuvimos que darle una gran cantidad de descargas para estabilizarlo-_ Ante esto Ash se sorprendió mucho ¿había pasado un día completo dormido? ¿Tanta energía había usado Pikachu en sus ataques?

Notando la preocupación en el rostro del joven, Sycamore decidió intentar despreocuparlo un poco y seguir con la conversación.

-No te preocupes tanto por eso Ash tampoco era muy grave, pero lo que me gustaría saber es ¿Cómo llegaron a quedar en ese estado? – Le pregunto Sycamore al entrenador, aun que tenía la sospecha de que la causa de las heridas de ambos tenía alguna relación con la ultra ball con la que Ash había aparecido en el laboratorio y ahora tenía en su cinturón.

-Por eso exactamente venía a hablar profesor- Le dijo Ash a Sycamore con una voz seria.

\- y ahora ¿por dónde empiezo?- Se preguntó a si mismo Ash volviendo a su voz típica.

-ay Ash, comienza desde el principio- le sugirió Sycamore a Ash.

-Bueno en ese caso, todo comenzó cuando el piso de la torre prisma se rompió bajo Pikachu y salte tras el para salvarlo…

 **Una larga explicación después…**

 _…y así terminamos en el laboratorio, muy heridos y con un nuevo pokemon-_ Una vez Ash termino su relato espero algún comentario del profesor mientras miraba la ultra ball que sostenía en su mano. Después de unos segundos de no recibir respuesta de su interlocutor Ash decidió despegar la vista de la ball de Giratina para poder observar al profesor, quien se encontraba en un estado de shock.

 _-¿mi historia lo quebró?_ \- Le pregunto Ash a Pikachu mientras observaban al profesor en estado catatónico. Luego de uno segundos y de que toda la historia de Ash cayera en su lugar dentro de la mente de Sycamore el profesor pokemon finalmente reacciono.

 _-Ash… no sé cómo comenzar a decirte lo que pienso, primero Ash ¿creo que entiendes lo que significa tener y entrenar a un legendario tan potente como lo es Giratina?-_ Pregunto Sycamore gravemente.

 _-Desde que lo capture en pensado en todos los riesgos profesor, sé que será difícil entrenarlo, alimentarlo y cuidarlo. Y no solo eso, también he tenido en cuenta las organizaciones criminales que puedan venir tras él-_

 _-No solo eso Ash, no es común que una persona tenga un legendario y si la prensa se enterara de que tienes al mismísimo Giratina en tu equipo, nadie te dejaría en paz y creo que eres una persona que disfruta un poco del anonimato ¿verdad?-_ Comento Sycamore sobre lo poco que había observado de Ash.

- _Si profesor he tenido en cuenta ese detalle, pero tarde o temprano Giratina saldrá al campo de batalla y todo el mundo se enterara-_ Dijo Ash con un tono que denotaba resignación.

Guardando silencio durante unos minutos, Sycamore medito la situación del entrenador sentado frente a él. Llegando a la conclusión de que no tenía nada más que decirle al entrenador frente al el así que con un suspiro decidió dejar ir a Ash.

- _Bueno Ash creo que con todo ya dicho lo mejor que puedo hacer es dejarte ir, pero te advierto por última vez, cuidado en el camino-_ finalizo el profesor mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la puerta.

 _-si profesor, no se preocupe yo puedo ocuparme de los problemas-_ comento Ash con una sonrisa confiada.

 _-Sé que puedes Ash pero tu caso me preocupa, lo que pueda pasar…-_ dijo con un tono serio Sycamore mientras le daba la espalda a Ash. Pero antes de salir por la puerta Sycamore recordó algo.

 _-Ash tengo algo para ti antes de que te vayas-_ Comento el profesor mientras se alejaba de la puerta para enfilar hacia su escritorio. Ash observo como el profesor abría uno de sus cajones para después sacar de la gaveta lo que parecía ser un objeto metálico rojo con detalles en forma de líneas negras que lo recorrían. Con el objeto en mano Sycamore se dirigió a Ash para entregárselo en mano.

 _-Esto Ash en la pokedex de Kalos, contiene la información de todos los pokemon descubiertos hasta ahora más los nativos de esta región y también en necesario para registrarte en la liga Kalos. Me he tomado la molestia de registrar tus datos en ella, tómalo como un regalo-_ le informo alegremente el profesor al entrenador.

-¡Gracias profesor! – Ash agradeció el regalo que el profesor le estaba dando. Y con eso Sycamore decidió guiar a Ash hasta la entrada del laboratorio, y una vez allí Ash se despidió del profesor y decidió poner marcha.

-¡Bien, en marcha Pikachu!- totalmente motivado Ash emprendió rumbo, pero después de unos pasos el entrenador se dio cuenta de que no tenía un rumbo.

 _-emmmm, profesor ¿Dónde está el primer gimnasio?-_ Pregunto con pena el entrenador.

- _bueno…yo te recomendaría empezar en el gimnasio de ciudad Santalune y desde allí seguir, pero antes de nada tienes que registrarte en el centro pokemon para poder entrar en la liga-_ Indico el profesor las acciones más recomendables que tenía que seguir el entrenador.

 _-Gracias por toda la ayuda que me ha dado profesor no sé cómo podría compensarle-_ Ash se sentía en deuda por toda la ayuda que Sycamore le había dado desde que se conocieron.

 _-no hay de que Ash, además has pagado toda deuda al salvar a mi querida Garchomp-_ contesto con una sonrisa Sycamore.

 _-Gracias profesor…pero hay una última cosa que quiero preguntarle ¿sabe que ocurrió con los hermanos, Clemont y Bonnie?-_ La duda del paradero de los hermanos rubios que haba conocido en su primer día en Kalos llamaba mucho la atención de Ash.

 _-aaah, ellos querían hablar contigo, dijeron que estarían en el centro pokemon hasta que despertaras-_ Comento el profesor haciendo memoria sobre lo dicho por el inventor.

 _-y… ¿cuándo pensaba decírmelo profesor?-_ pregunto Ash mientras miraba al profesor con los ojos entrecerrados.

-jejejejeje… tal vez me olvide un poco de eso, soy un hombre ocupado después de todo- Contesto un poco nervioso el profesor Sycamore un poco nervioso por la mirada que le estaba dando el entrenador del Pikachu.

 _-bueno o importa tanto, gracias otra vez por la ayuda profesor y nos veremos pronto-_ Se despidió Ash amistosamente mientras se alejaba de la entrada de laboratorio.

- _¡Froa!-_ Ash se detuvo cuando escucho al inicial de Kalos aproximarse. El profesor y Ash observaron como el pequeño tipo agua se acercaba al entrenador, para finalmente detenerse frente a él.

 _-¿eeh?-_ Las intenciones de Froakie desconcertaban a Ash.

 _-¿Qué ocurre Froakie?_ \- EL inicial salto a hombro de Ash y entro en su mochila. Luego de unos segundos de escarbar dentro, Froakie salió con poke ball en mano y salto frente a Ash retomando su posición original nuevamente. Una vez frente a Ash nuevamente, Froakie rodo la poke ball hacia el entrenador. Entendiendo el propósito de Froakie Ash se agacho, tomó la poke ball y miro a Froakie.

 _-¿quiere acompañarme en mi viaje amigo?-_ Froakie se alegró enormemente por esto. Por lo cual dio un pequeño salto y golpeo el botón de la poke ball siendo absorbido a su interior, luego de tres movimientos y del sonido característico froakie había sido capturado.

- _Bueno, parece que tengo un nuevo amigo-_ Ash se levantó aun mirando la poke ball, se volvió a despedir del profesor y tomo rumbo hacia el centro pokemon.

 **o-o-o-o**

Caminando tranquilamente y disfrutando del hermoso día en Kalos Ash había dejado el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore atrás para dirigirse hacia el Centro pokemon y así poder registrarse en la liga pokemon de Kalos y empezar oficialmente su viaje de recolección de medallas.

Al pensar en esto último Ash se preocupó un poco él sabía que Giratina nunca tendría que abandonar su persona por lo cual sus capturas en Kalos se ven limitadas a cuatro pokemon mas, además de que si en una batalla de seis pokemon o en una batalla de gimnasio todos sus pokemon fueran derrotados se vería obligado a usar al legendario. No quería tener que verse obligado a combatir con el tan temprano en su viaje, así solo quedaba una solución para el problema. Que todos sus pokemon sean tan fuertes que nunca se vea obligado a usar a Giratina excepto cuando este último quiera batallar, en ese caso él no tendría nada más que hacer que combatir con él.

Despejando esos pensamientos de su mente el entrenador noto que se encontraba justo en las puertas del centro pokemon, había llegado sin siquiera notarlo y también sin siquiera saber dónde se encontraba el centro pokemon. Esto le resultó extraño pero le restó importancia en el momento. Atravesando las puertas Ash noto que el centro pokemon era más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera, también era difícil no notar la cantidad de gente que había en el centro pokemon, prácticamente era un hervidero de gente todos realizando actividades diferentes ajenos a muchas cosas que sucedían a su alrededor. Ash tomo rumbo hacia donde se encontraba la enfermera Joy.

 _-Buen Día-_ Saludo con una sonrisa la enfermera al notar la presencia del entrenador acercándose al mostrador.

 _-Buen día a usted enfermera Joy-_ Devolvía el saludo cortésmente el oriundo de Kanto.

 _-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-_ Pregunto la enfermera mientras miraba expectante a Ash.

 _-Me gustaría que me ayudara a registrarme en la liga Kalos si no es mucha molestia-_ Contesto Ash a la pregunta de la mujer.

 _-Claro, solo tienes que tocar este panel de aquí con tu pokedex y estarás registrado-_ Indico la enfermera Joy mientras señalaba un pequeño panel digital que se encontraba frente a Ash. Siguiendo las intrusiones Ash coloco la pokedex que el profesor Sycamore le había regalado sobre el panel. Casi instantáneamente una voz mecánica salió del panel.

- _Ash de pueblo paleta ahora está registrado para participar en la liga Kalos. Numero de medallas: cero-_ Anuncio la voz mecánica.

 _-Bien todo listo ya estar registrado para participar en la liga Kalos. Además todos los participantes que se registren recibirán un porta medalla de la Región Kalos-_ Mientras la enfermera hablaba un wigglytuff con sombrero de enfermera se acercó a Ash y le entrego el pequeño estuche porta medallas.

 _-Gracias wigglytuff, gracias enfermera Joy-_ Agradeció Ash al dúo de enfermeras.

- _No hay de que, ahora ¿algo más que necesites?_ \- pregunto Joy al chico.

 _-Ahora que lo dice hay dos cosas más-_ Comento el entrenador mientras sacaba la Ultra ball de su cinturón.

 _-Enfermera Joy ¿podría curar a mi pokemon? Resulto herido en el último combate y sus heridas fueron atendidas pero no adecuadamente-_ Pregunto Ash mientras entregaba la ultra ball a la enfermera.

 _-Claro que si para eso estoy, para cuidar tanto de pokemon como de humanos-_ Comento con una sonrisa mientras miraba al entrenador de Kanto.

 _-Si enfermera pero antes de cualquier cosa debo advertirle que no abra esa ultra ball y que por favor no le digo a nadie el pokemon que se encuentra en ella-_ Ash había hablado con un rostro muy serio, y las palabras del entrenador extrañaban la enfermera pero no obstante la enfermera conservaría su profesionalismo médico y prometió no decir nada.

 _-Tranquilo no voy a decir nada y no voy a necesitar abrir la Ultra ball para poder tratar al pokemon, solo dame unos momentos ya regreso-_ la enfermera tranquilizo con sus palabras al serio Ash logrando que este se relajara y decidiera esperar a la enfermera que se alejaba hacia una puerta con la poke ball de unos de los seres más poderosos del universo en la mano.

Luego de unos minutos la enfermera Joy volvió a su puesto y entrego la poke ball a Ash. Este último noto que parecía que la enfermera hubiera visto un fantasma, se encontraba totalmente pálida. Luego de unos segundos de reorganización de ideas la enfermera decidió hablar

 _-hemos sido entrenadas para poder tratar con todo tipo de pokemon, también legendarios, es más sé que unas de mis primas tiene un Latias en su equipo. Pero el pokemon de esa ultra ball… es algo para lo que nadie está preparado para ver y menos enfrentar en un campo de batalla. Avisare a mis hermanas de los diferentes centros pokemon de la región sobre el pokemon de la ultra ball, tendrán extrema precaución con él y no te preocupes nadie más que las enfermeras sabrán de esto-_ Finalizo la enfermera con un rostro serio, cuando todo lo dicho quedo claro para Ash decidió continuar.

- _Dejando eso aparte ¿dijiste que necesitabas algo más?-_

 _-Sí, ¿me diría si ha visto a un chico rubio con lentes, totalmente vestido de celeste, con una enorme mochila en la espalda y que estuviera acompañado por una niña pequeña?- Pregunto Ash mientras daba las indicaciones necesarias._

 _-¿Te refieres al líder del gimnasio Clemont?- Exclamo la enfermera mirando a Ash con interés._

 _-¿Líder de gimnasio? Clemont no lo había comentado, bueno no importa ahora ¿los ha visto?-_

 _-en realidad creo que los vi bajar al comedor unos minutos antes de que llegara tú, si te apuras puede que los alcances-_ La enfermera instruyo a Ash mientras señalaba la puerta del comedor para dejar al entrenador más claro el lugar al cual tiene que ir.

 _-Gracias por toda enfermera-_

 _-no hay que, después de todo es mi trabajo-_

 _-ahora tengo que irme-_ dándole el agradecimiento Ash empezó a alejarse.

Dirigiéndose hacia el comedor Ash se sintió un poco aliviado debido a que no tendría que guardar la existencia de Giratina de las enfermeras. Atravesando la puerta y entrado al comedor Ash busco a los hermanos rubias entre toda la gente que se encontraba almorzando. Y en una esquina logro divisar a ambos hermanos sentados comiendo su almuerzo y con una sonrisa se dirigió hacia donde ellos.

- _¡Clemont!-_ Ash grito con una sonrisa.

 **o-o-o-o**

Clemont estaba almorzando tranquilamente junto a su hermana mientras pensaba en los sucesos de los últimos días. Desde su combate con Ash, el incidente de Garchomp y la extraña aparición de un Ash sumamente herido en el laboratorio, al cual atendieron inmediatamente. Pero había cosas que no encajaban en todo el asunto como: de donde salió Ash si una hora antes estaba cayendo de la torre prisma hacia una muerte segura, ¿Por qué estaban tan herido el y Pikachu? Pero lo que por alguna razón lo inquietaba mas era la ultra ball que sostenía Ash en el momento en el que apareció en el cuarto. Cuando el profesor y su asistente recogieron a Ash y Pikachu para atender sus heridas el decidió recoger la ball, apenas coloco su mano sobre la ultra sintió una sensación extraña como si la ultra ball exudara un poder extraño e inquietante, sentía que no debía tener esa ball en la mano por lo cual apenas pudo deshacerse de ella lo hizo dejándola en la mesa de noche del cuarto donde Ash dormía.

Quitándose ese pensamiento de la cabeza decidió pensar en su situación actual. Después de una noche en el laboratorio sintió que no debía seguir abusando de la hospitalidad de Sycamore por lo cual decidió alojarse en el centro pokemon hasta que Ash despertara. Él quería preguntarle al entrenador del Pikachu si podían viajar junto a él. La razón era bastante simple Clemont había encontrado en Ash no solo una persona en la quién podía confiar sino que también una persona que los inspiro a ser más fuerte. Había decidido empezar su viaje y ¿qué mejor persona para seguir que Ash?

- _¡Clemont!-_ Y hablando de eso...

Clemont y Bonnie voltearon para ver a Ash y Pikachu dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos estaban comiendo, Pikachu salto del hombro de su entrenador y corrió hacia Bonnie que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Apartando los ojos de eso Clemont miro a Ash quien ya estaba junto a ellos.

 _-¡Ash! Ya despertaste ¿Se encuentran mejor tú y Pikachu?_ -Pregunto Clemont un poco preocupado por la salud de Ash, después de todo no hace más de un día se encontraban destruidos en laboratorio del profesor.

 _-Nos encontramos mucho mejor, después de todo somos muy fuerte…y las heridas no eran tan graves-_ Contesto Ash minimizando los daños del enfrentamiento, no quería preocupar a nadie.

Clemont sonrió ligeramente ante la respuesta. _–_ Me alegra que ya estén mejor, Bonnie se preocupó mucho por ustedes cuando los vio tan heridos _-_ Dijo Clemont mientras miraba a su hermana jugar con Pikachu.

Ambos mantuvieron el silencio unos segundos hasta que Ash decidió hablar _–Entonces Clemont ¿el profesor me dijo que querías hablar conmigo sobre algo?- Pregunto Ash._

 _-Nos gustaría viajar contigo Ash-_ Declaro Clemont.

 _-¿Enserio?-_ Esto tomo a Ash un poco por sorpresa.

 _-SI Ash ¿Recuerdas lo que hiciste en la torre? En ese momento me demostraste que es tener valor ¡siento que si viajamos juntos podemos ser más fuertes! Bueno, ¿si te parece bien?-_ Clemont miro a Ash esperando su respuesta.

En la cara de Ash apareció una sonrisa enorme _-¡¿Por qué no?! ¡Mientras más viajemos más divertido!-_ Clemont se alegró ante la respuesta positiva de Ash.

 _-¡Yaaaah! ¿Escuchaste Pikachu? ¡Viajaremos con ustedes! –_ Bonnie se encontraba evidentemente alegre por esto.

 _-Entonces ¿a dónde te dirigías?-_ Clemont quería conocer la ruta que seguirían.

 _-Bueno el profesor me dijo que el mejor gimnasio al que podía ir era el de Santalune-_ Comento Ash

 _-Bien en ese caso la ruta que deberíamos seguir es la 4-_ comento Clemont mientras miraba un pequeño mapa que saco de su bolsillo.

Ash se entusiasmó mucho _-¡Bien, partamos ahora!-_ Muy entusiasmado Ash dio media vuelta para salir del comedor pero antes de dar un paso volvió la cabeza para mirar a Clemont.

 _-¿por dónde es la ruta 4? –_ Pregunto Ash con una mirada desconcertada.

Clemont suspiro ante las payasadas de su nuevo compañero de viaje. –Dame unos minutos que limpiemos esto-Dijo mientras señalaba la mesa – y podremos comenzar el viaje-

 _-Perfecto-_ Ash se adelantó y empezó a limpiar la mesa junto a Bonnie y Clemont. Una vez terminado el trabajo, el trio se decidió a salir del centro pokemon y comenzar su viaje hacia la ruta 4.

 **o-o-o-o**

Suspirando Ash se sentó en el césped del pequeño claro donde habían decidió junto a los rubios el establecer el campamente. Estaba cansado el día había sido largo, unas horas después de iniciar su viaje se encontraron con un pequeño Dedenne del cual Bonnie se había encariñado y le había rogado a su hermano que lo capturara por ella, el fletching, el enfrentamiento contra la pequeña ave. Luego de derrotarlo había decidido capturar al pequeño pájaro rojo, su personalidad lo había convencido. Podía ver ese fuego en los ojos del pájaro, las ganas de querer ser fuerte, de un gran reto, dé batalla. Se sentía feliz de haberlo capturado…

 _-Capturado, captu…¡CAPTURA!-_ Ash se levantó de un salto asustando a Clemont quien se acababa de terminar las tiendas para dormir y se disponía a cocinar, y a Bonnie quien se encontraba jugando con Dedenne y enfilo hacia el bosque.

 _-¡Ash! ¿A dónde vas?-_ Clemont pregunto rápidamente para detener al entrenador.

Casi sin detenerse Ash miro a Clemont para poder contestarle- _Eeeemmmmmm…¡quiero hacer un entrenamiento rápido con fletching, quiero que se acostumbre a nosotros! ¡ Pikachu vamos!-_ Pikachu salto de su lugar junto a Bonnie y empezó a seguir a su entrenador quien ya había salido corriendo nuevamente hacia el bosque.

 _-¡Ash! Aagh…¡No tardes la comida tardara una hora tal vez!-_ Clemont grito lo último ya resignado a que el entrenador no permaneciera en el campamento. Ash escucho lo dicho por su amigo pero estaba más preocupado por otra cosa.

Ash corrió durante unos minutos hasta que llego a un claro en el bosque que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos del campamento. Dando parada a su carrera Ash lanzo las poke ball de todos menos una. Materializándose en rayos rojos Froakie y fletching aparecieron en el claro.

 _-Holas chicos, me aleje del campamento un poco porque quería hablar a solas con ustedes sobre una cosa…-_

Froakie y fletching se encontraban extrañados del lugar donde fue llamado, pero decidió escuchar a Ash para aclarar sus dudas.

 _-Froakie ¿recuerdas el accidente que sufrimos yo y Pikachu cuando caímos desde la torre?-_ Ash pregunto al inicial de agua quien asistió, fletching miraba a Pikachu un poco confundido Pikachu le indico que luego le explicaría los detalles.

 _-Bueno cuando caímos fuimos salvados por un pokemon…este pokemon…bueno resumiendo las cosas este pokemon me pidió que lo capturara y yo lo hice pero primero tuvimos una batalla, de la cual tanto Pikachu y yo salimos muy heridos-_ Froakie y fletching estaban escuchando la historia de su entrenador con mucho interés.

Sacando la ultra ball de su cinturón Ash continuo-Bueno chicos…quiero que conozcan a ese pokemon- Ash lanzo la ball al aire liberando al pokemon dentro de ella.

El suelo del claro tembló ante el peso de Giratina quien se erguía en todo su esplendor. Giratina noto que se encontraba fuera de la ball y busco con la vista a Ash, Cuando lo encontró decidió hablar.

 _-aaaah que bien que se siente estirar las piernas un poco, esa poke ball es bastante incomoda-_ Giratina suspiro un poco mientras estiraba sus patas y alas, y casi parecía estar bailando de una forma extraña

 _-Jajajajaja,bueno chicos este es Giratina-_ Ash y Pikachu se estaban riendo de la payasada del pokemon legendario mientras le hablaban a sus dos amigos. Al no recibir respuesta Ash volteo a ver a sus pokemon más jóvenes, encontrándolos petrificados

Froakie y Fletching estaban pasando por un momento no muy grato. Ambos eran pokemon muy jóvenes, y habían sido criados en lugares distintos pero ambos conocían la historia de Giratina el pokemon que sus madres decían que si tenías un mal comportamiento vendría a buscarte y te llevaría al mundo distorsión donde se te comería. Cabe recalcar que ambos se encontraban extremadamente asustados.

Ash un poco preocupado decidió hablar con su amigos _-¿Chicos están bien?-_ Ambos pokemon finalmente reaccionaron y enfilaron rápidamente hacia el campamento con la esperanza de huir de Giratina. Pero antes de que ambos se movieran fueron inmovilizados por dos alas negras, perteneciente al legendario. Quien con sus alas levanto a ambos jóvenes a la altura de su cara (unos sorprendentes 4,5 m ¿Quién diría que Giratina era tan alto en su forma alterada?) y mantuvo silencio unos segundos antes de hablar.

- _Perdón si los asuste no era mi intención, permítanme presentarme de mejor forma. Yo soy Giratina-_ Giratina se presentó amablemente mientras tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ambos pokemon se miraron entre si antes de sonreírle al legendario, al final no era tan malo como creían.

- _Hola Giratina, yo soy Froakie y él es Fletching el Fletching espero que podamos ser amigos y conocernos mejor, al fin y al cabo estamos en el mismo equipo- Se presentó Froakie con una sonrisa. Esto provocó una extraña sensación en el legendario ¿estos pequeños querían ser sus amigos, estos pokemon querían conocerlo mejor? Algo se revolvía en el interior de Giratina, el tipo dragón sentía una opresión en el pecho y creía que algo podía llegar a salir de su ojo. Atrajo a ambos pokemon hacia él y les dio un fuerte abrazo_

 _-_ _Yo también espero que podamos ser amigos…-_ Ash y Pikachu miraban la escena conmovidos. Luego de unos minutos de estar en esta posición Giratina bajo a ambos pokemon y se giró hacia Ash.

 _-Ash hay algo de lo que te tengo que hablar…algo que necesito que me ayudes a encontrar, y se encuentra en el mundo distorsión…-_

 **o-o-o-o**

 **Pocas horas después de la partida de Ash, Laboratorio del profesor Sycamore**

La gran puerta del laboratorio del profesor se abrió revelando a un chica de cabello largo de color rubio miel. Con ojos de color azul y piel blanca. Viste una camiseta de hombreras de color negro con un cuello blanco, una falda de color rojo y unas medias negras que llegan hasta la mitad de su muslo. Tiene unas zapatillas negras con el símbolo de una poke ball rosa, porta un sombrero de color rosa con una cinta negra, en el cual hay un pequeño moño del mismo color.

Ella es Serena, quien vino al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore para obtener su primer pokemon y algo mas..

 _-¡Hola, está el profesor Sycamore!-_ Serena levanto la voz para poder llamar la atención de alguien en el lugar. Aunque no fuera realmente necesario porque el Profesor estaba pasando por allí en ese momento.

 _-Ese sería yo, estoy aquí arriba pequeña en un segundo bajo-_ El profesor llamo la atención de Serena mientras bajaba las escaleras para poder hablar con la chica.

 _-Hola Profesor, me llamo Serena_ \- La chica se presentó ante Sycamore.

 _-Un gusto Serena ¿y creo que estas aquí para convertirte en entrenadora pokemon?_ \- Dijo el profesor Sycamore adivinando perfectamente las intenciones de Serena.

 _-Exacto profesor, además quería preguntarle sobre un chico que vi en las noticias. Él reportaje trataba sobre como él había ayudado a un Garchomp-_ Serena esperaba que el profesor le diera una respuesta sobre el chico.

 _-Aaaah ¿estás hablando de Ash no es verdad?-_ El profesor respondió tranquilamente.

 _-Era Ash... lo sabía-_ pensó Serena contenta.

 _-Lamentablemente el partió hace no más de unas horas, se dirigía a ciudad Santalune-_ El profesor revelo el paradero de Ash, Después de todo esta chica parecía conocerlo.

 _-Entonces profesor ¿Puedo elegir a mi inicial?-_ pregunto Serena animada.

 _-Obviamente ¿Siento que ya sabes que pokemon quieres verdad?-_

 _-Si-_ Serena respondió decididamente.

 _-Está bien entonces ¡salgan!-_ a la orden del profesor Sycamore, Sophie se acercó y a su alrededor un Fennekin, un Chespin y un Froakie la seguían.

 _-Estos son los pokemon que pueden escoger los entrenadores que empiezan su viaje: Fennekin de tipo fuego, Chespin de tipo planta y Froakie de tipo agua ¿a quién elegirás?-_

Serena se acercó a los tres, se agacho a su nivel para mirarlos mejor, luego de unos momentos tomo su decisión.

 _-Elijo a…-_

 **Y fin…**

 **El final de XYZ estuvo excelente (si te digo que me esperaba ese beso te estaría mintiendo) y todo los flashback, simplemente genial.**

 **Bueno capítulo 4 y relativamente a tiempo, dije que lo publicaría a la semana o semana y media (intentare publicar todo los viernes y si no el miércoles, si me paso de una semana y media y sin publicar no me busquen estoy muerto** **L** **, mentira no pienso abandonar esto)**

 **Pasando a otra cosa voy a empezar a contestar algunos Reviews al final de los capítulos, me gusta que la gente comente** **J** **, bueno empezamos con los reviews de este cap.**

 **Zephyr Exe** **: Gracias por el dar tu opinión, he notado que sos uno de los que ha comentado en todos los capítulos. Me alegra que te guste el shipping y espero que te estén gustando los capítulos.**

 **James Anderson:** **Me gusta que te guste.**

 **Carlos29:** **gracias, lo del pilar de luz se me ocurrió cuando me acorde del contra escudo y dije "por qué no usa algo como eso pero con más poder y que cree algo parecido al bucle arena" en cuanto al emparejamiento… Korrina es importante para la trama por su papel como "Heredera de la mega-evolucion" y te preguntaras ¿qué tiene que ver? Pues solo te diré una cosa "octaedro amarillo" A ver si entiende.**

 **Bk-201joel:** **gracias intento llevar este fic lo mejor que pueda (tanto es así que tengo la wiki de pokemon abierta en caso de ser necesario) y en cuanto a si la pelea fue exagerada, a mí me pareció que no. Giratina es un legendario de un poder enorme que podría fácilmente haber acabado esa pelea de un ataque, pero como cualquier ser poderoso ese poder (tanto como son los legendarios) es arrogante y eso le costó caro al dejar cancha libre a Ash y Pikachu que usaron todo lo que tenían para intentar acabar de un solo golpe. Al final de la pelea Pikachu quedo completamente agotado y sin energía (eso puede ser un problema más adelante) en cuanto a la pareja espero saber llevarla bien.**

 **PendumGear** **: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic y decidí tratar con Giratina porque es, aparte de mi legendario favorito, un pokemon que es muy poco tomado en cuenta en casi todos lado, y si le prestan atención es para dejarlo como el malo y eso me parece bastante injusto (Pareciera que nadie vio la película del guerrero del cielo) y me alegra que te guste el shipping de Ash, y el de Giratina… ya verás pero te puede sorprender… o no jejeje. Gracias por comprender la falta de tiempo que algunas veces agobian tanto y espero que vuelvas a comentar.**

 **Avro Lancaster:** **A vos también te e visto comentar antes y solo te digo una cosa. Tranquilo amigo, Oak no pondrá sus viejas manos sobre Giratina y Ash sabrá usarlo.**

 **Maxxuzumaki:** **Gracias por comentar y la relación de Ash y Giratina no es tanto un "te ayudo porque te lo debo" es más un "te ayudo y tú me ayudas" una relación simbiótica… ¿entiendes? Bueno en todo caso, bien porque te guste el ship y espero que comente otra vez.**

 **Soul of Demon** **: A esperar… pues la trama gorda va a tardar unos cuantos capítulos (empieza más o menos por el gym de korrina)**

 **Grl-Sama:** **gracias y no pienso abandonar a sí que continuación habrá.**

 **Loquillo:** **Y bien atento eee.**

 **Bueno esos fueron todos los reviews del cap 3 (voy a esperar tranqui los del 4) Y ahora con comentarios de los capítulos 3 y 4. Actualize toda el resumen de la historia y ahora aparece el shipping(también actualice mi bio al mismo tiempo que haga la revisión de errores ortográficos dentro de tres días, pero a nadie le importa a sí que sigamos con lo del capítulo) Parece que nadie noto el cambio de dialogo que sufrió Ash en el capítulo 3 durante el combate con Giratina (sip lo metí adrede si alguien lo noto y creyó que era un error) algunos capítulos del anime me los voy a saltar por que se desarrollan exactamente igual que en el anime y no tiene sentido escribir el guion del capítulo, pero otro capítulos que si se ven afectados por la aparición de Giratina en el equipo de Ash si los volveré a escribir. Creo que voy a dividir el fic en arcos argumentales para que sea más fácil leerlo eso lo implemento en el próximo cap tal vez. Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que dejen su opinión sobre este capítulo ( la revisión de errores como siempre será dentro de 3 días tal vez) y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ¡Chau!**


	5. El poder perdido

**"Pokemon no me pertenece, si no a su creador Satoshi Tajiri"**

 **Desde autores que borran capítulos por error, hasta escuelas que no te dejan tiempo libre ¡BIENVENIDOOOOOOOOOOS A LA REDENCION DEL DRAGON!**

 **Perdon por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero el único día libre que he tenido en las últimas dos semanas ha sido el que he usado para escribir todo este capítulo. El capítulo estaba listo hace una semana...pero a alguien se le olvido guardar el archivo cuando apago su computadora ( golpe gratis a mi persona)**

 **Bueno acá está el nuevo capítulo, tengo que decir unas cosas antes de empezar con el capítulo, en esta corta lista.**

 **1).En este capítulo y en todos los capítulos que tengan gran relevancia para la trama de la historia los reviews serán contestados en el principio para poder aclarar alguna duda antes de empezar (y por qué me gusta responder reviews :v)**

 **2).Vuelvo a insistir, presten atención a la forma en la que están escritas los diálogos (ósea lo de** hola (texto normal, _hola (ataques pokemon)…etc.)_ **eso tiene mucha relevancia y lo recalco porque nadie parece notar el cambio de dialogo de Ash en el cap 3** J **)**

 **Bueno pues sin más empiezo con los reviews.**

 **james Anderson:** **Gracias por tu review y en cuanto a cuando actualizo (ya lo he dicho) intento actualizar todos los viernes después de la última actualización y si no lo logro el miércoles después , excepto estas semanas en la que e estado muy ocupado, pero intentare volver a la rutina de escritura durante el verano.**

 ** _Maxxuzumaki:_** **gracias, intento que las historia sea lo más fiel posible al anime teniendo en cuenta que lo único que ha cambiado es que Giratina está en el equipo de Ash (como que fuera los más normal), el resto del mundo siguen exactamente igual….excepto por una situación que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo y es alrededor de lo que gira este fic (mas o menos)**

 **Guest: traduce** **esto amigo, si yo también suelo leer en inglés (bendito traductor de google) y se cómo se siente el no entender algunas frases, pero no importa. Lo que me importa es que alguien de otro idioma lea esto** **J** **y en cuanto a las reacciones…espéralas.**

 ** _carlos29:_** **No es necesario haber visto el anime para entender la referencia, solo tienes que haber jugado al pokemon platino, aunque creo que la referencia del "octaedro" era muy rebuscada. Pero esa duda no importa ya por que la referencia era para el capítulo de hoy.**

 ** _LyCox032:_** **Yo también, pero que se le va a hacer. Naaa mentira, yo intentaba ponerme en la situación de joy y me pregunto "¿Qué haría si soy doctor y veo que un niño trae al diablo herido y atado con una cuerda y me pide que lo cure?" Pero de una forma más sutil y tranquila.**

 ** _Zephyr Exe (tu nombre me gusta):_** **es más o menos todo lo mismo que ya conteste arriba. "El niño atrapo a un dios" eso impresiona que te cagas (Lo de la enfermera arriba también: V). En cuanto a Froakie y fleching… imagínate que literalmente el peor monstruo con el que tus padres te asustaban se aparece frente a ti y te saluda cordialmente…primero correr y luego preguntar :/**

 ** _Usrein:_** **Estaban nerviosos, pero no tanto después de la explicación de que mierdas hacia Giratina en ese lugar. Lo de las capturas esta fríamente calculado.**

 ** _Avro Lancaster:_** **es obvio lo de Fennekin… lo que cambia es otra cosa en ese momento en el laboratorio. No te pases de verga con lo de Ash mandando a Giratina a "literalmente" liberar a surskit de su cuerpo mortal. Ash intentara nunca usar a Giratina…pero nadie dice que Giratina no quiera pelear contra alguien. "guiño, guiño".**

 ** _Pirata:_** **¿** **Sukulentozho verdad? Pero nadie dice que Ash gane la liga ¿verdad? (Naa todavía no llego a esa parte) P.D: no todas, alguna son todas unas duraznos.**

 **: WTF ¿Cómo te atrape literalmente? A menos que sea un juego de palabras… y en cuanto a lo otro ¡pues choca! Giratina es mi legendario favorito.**

 ** _Bk-201joel:_** **En realidad yo intento ser lo más cercano al anime posible y eso cuenta en todo, hasta en los ataques y la electro ball gigante es algo que Pikachu efectivamente utilizo en la serie (creo que más precisamente en el último capítulo de best wishes) búscalo en YouTube. Y sip toda esta fríamente planeado y calculado.**

 ** _Bladetri:_** **Like x2 :V**

 ** _JulioLeon15:_** **Es una lástima que no haya tantos Ash x Korrina tan parecidos que son (y tan parecidos que los voy a hacer en este fic muajajajajaja P.D: ¿cómo son dos densos enamorados?) lástima que no se van a conocer hasta cuando se tienen que conocer, justo en la batalla de Korrina contra Ash (la primera, la que hacen un home run con Pikachu ajajajajaja)**

Hola…-(texto normal)

 _Hola…-(hablan pokemon y humanos)_

 **Golpe umbrío…-(ataques pokemon)**

 _Hola…-(Habla Giratina)_

 ** _Hola…-(Legendarios y seres de alto poder)_**

 **Capítulo 5: El poder perdido... ¿o no?**

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

 _…Ash hay algo de lo que te tengo que hablar…algo que necesito que me ayudes a encontrar, y se encuentra en el mundo distorsión…_

 **Ahora…**

- _¿Mmmh? ¿Necesitas mi ayuda para encontrar algo en el mundo distorsión?-_ Ash se encontraba algo confundido por la petición de Giratina ¿por qué necesitaría su ayuda para buscar algo en el mundo que el gobernaba? intuyendo los pensamientos de Ash, Giratina decidió responder a la pregunta no planteada.

 _-El objeto que necesito encontrar se encuentra en una cueva en la que yo, con mi tamaño, no podría entrar-_

 _-Aaaaaah…ok, te ayudare-_ Ash respondió rápidamente a la petición de su amigo. Giratina asistió ante esto y decidió abrir un portal hacia el mundo distorsión. Mientras el pokemon legendario hacia esto, Ash aprovecho y se volteó para hablar con sus pokemon.

 _-Chicos ¿Alguno quiere venir conmigo y Giratina?-_ Pregunto mientras hacia una pequeña señal con la cabeza hacia donde Giratina estaba esperando junto al portal abierto. Fletching y Froakie se miraron entre ellos antes de negar con la cabeza. Ash no necesitaba muchas explicaciones de por qué los jóvenes pokemon no querían ir. Miro a su amigo eléctrico esperando la respuesta. Pikachu negó y luego señalo a los otros dos pokemon junto a él. Ash entendió perfectamente lo que quería decir su amigo, el rato eléctrico se quedaría a vigilar a los pokemon.

- _bien chicos, vuelvo en un rato-_ Informo Ash mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el portal. Cuando estaba a punto de atravesarlo sintió un como era levantado del suelo y alejado del portal.

 _-¿Qué?-_ Ash miro que lo que lo había levantado del suelo era una de las alas de Giratina. El entrenador miro al legendario buscando una respuesta.

 _-Lo mejor que puedes hacer es subirte a mi espalda, yo mismo te llevare hasta allí-_ dijo Giratina mientras usando su ala deposito al joven en su espalda.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir caminando?- Pregunto Ash.

 _-Porque no hay donde caminar, solo el vacío-_ Ante la respuesta de Giratina, Ash decidió obedecer al pokemon y quedarse en la espalda. Giratina se elevó y empezó a travesar el portal. Antes de atravesar el brillante vórtice, Ash grito a sus pokemon.

 _-Esperen aquí y no vallan hacia el campamento, si no estoy con ustedes Clemont y Bonnie pueden preocuparse-_ Acto seguido el entrenador y el pokemon legendario desaparecieron en el portal, el cual inmediatamente se cerró dejando a los tres pokemon solos en el pequeño claro.

 **o-o-o-o**

 **Mientras tanto en el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore…**

Serena se acercó a los tres, se agacho a su nivel para mirarlos mejor, luego de unos momentos tomo su decisión.

 _-Elijo a…-_ Serena se detuvo a mitad de frase debido a que el profesor Sycamore la interrumpió.

- _Antes que decidas que pokemon quieres como inicial…-_ El profesor saco de su bolsillo una pokedex idéntica a la que regalo a Ash _-…Aquí está tu pokedex-_

Serena tomo entre sus manos la pokedex, la cual emitió un pequeño resplandor azul indicando que se encontraba encendida.

- _Muchas gracias profesor-_ Serena agradeció el regalo del profesor mientras revisaba el aparato en sus manos. El profesor Sycamore dio unos segundos a Serena para mirar su pokedex antes de empezar con su explicación.

- _Si apuntas tu pokedex hacia tu pokemon, esta buscara en su base de datos información existente del pokemon. Y si el pokemon que estas escaneando está en tu posesión, la pokedex podrá brindarte datos más específicos sobre este individuo en particular, como sus movimientos o su habilidad-_ **(Sip, la pokedex aquí funciona como lo hace en los juegos y en algunas partes del anime)**

- _Wow, increíble profesor-_ Serena se encontraba asombrada por esto.

 _-¿Por qué no la pruebas?-_ Recomendó el profesor a la chica.

- _Está bien-_ Serena apunto la pokedex a la pequeña pokemon de tipo fuego.

 **Fennekin el pokemon zorro, tras masticar e ingerir pequeñas ramas se siente pletórico y expulsa aire caliente por sus grandes orejas a temperaturas superiores a los 200 °c**

 _-¡Genial!-_ Exclamo Serena _–y Sigues, tu-_ dijo mientras apuntaba el dispositivo hacia el tipo panta

 **Chespin el pokemon erizo, cuando acumula energía, las suaves púas de su cabeza se vuelven tan duras y afiladas que hasta pueden atravesar rocas.**

 _-mmm, interesante-_ Dijo Serena mientras apuntaba la pokedex hacia el último inicial _–y finalmente…-_

 **Froakie el pokemon rana burbuja, Secreta burbujas tanto por la espalda como por el pecho. Gracias a la elasticidad de estas puede parar ataques y reducir el daño recibido**

 _-Wow, eso es útil-_ Exclamo Serena.

 _-¿Te gusta?-_ Pregunto el profesor.

 _-Claro, es genial-_ Respondió Serena alegremente. Con todo esto ya aclarado el profesor volvió a hablar.

- _Bien, ahora es tiempo de que elijas a tu inicial-_ Dijo el Sycamore, mientras señalaba con la manos a los tres pokemon expectantes.

- _Todos son geniales, pero tome mi decisión antes de venir aquí-_ Comento Serena.

Todos estaban tan expectantes de la decisión de la nueva entrenadora que nadie parecía notar el par de ojos marrones que observaban la escena desde la oscuridad del pasillo.

Luego de unos momentos, Serena se movió justo hacia el pokemon de fuego y agachándose hasta su nivel, hablo.

- _Te elijo a ti Fennekin, mucho gusto yo me llamo Serena-_ la joven miraba al pokemon con una sonrisa. Fennekin miro durante unos momentos a Serena, para luego sonreír con mientras profería un pequeño grito de alegría.

Nadie noto como los el par de ojos marrones se estrechaban ante la decisión de Serena.

 _-Perfecto, gran decisión, aquí está la poke ball de Fennekin-_ Exclamo el profesor mientras entregaba la poke ball a la nueva entrenadora.

 _Gracias profesor ¿vamos Fennekin?-_ Serena dio la gracias al profesor mientras hacía la pregunta a su nuevo pokemon.

-Fenne- La pequeña dio un pequeño grito mientras corría hacia Serena. Pero antes de que alguien se moviera el pequeño pokemon que se ocultaba en las sombras del pasillo corrió hacia donde Fennekin. Todos miraban como el pokemon corría desde el pasillo y se colocaba frente a Fennekin, para empezar, al parecer, a hablar con la pequeña pokemon zorro.

Todos miraban la conversación entre la pequeña Fennekin y la recién llegada Vulpix **(¡ Chan, Chan, Chaannnnnnn! ¿Alguien lo vio venir?...y a quien lo vio venir, felicítense a sí mismos y auto-regálense una galleta)**

Serena se encontraba un poco confundida, hacía que decidió preguntar al profesor por esta pokemon.

 _-Profesor ¿qué ocurre aquí? –_ Pregunto Serena mientras miraba la escena frente a ella. El profesor aparto la mirada de ambas tipo fuego y contesto a la pregunta de Serena.

 _-Veras Serena, encontré a esta pequeña Vulpix hace unos meses durmiendo en la puerta de mi laboratorio. Se encontraba hambrienta y sola yo no podía dejarla así, al principio creí que pertenecía a algún entrenador pero luego de lanzarle una poke ball y que entrara dentro, de la cual Vulpix escapo, me di cuenta que esa teoría no podía ser verdad. Así que decidí darle hogar en el jardín del laboratorio. Aquí Vulpix recupero su fuerza y vitalidad, resulta que Vulpix es una pokemon muy alegre y energética, por lo cual rápidamente trabo amistad con muchos pokemon de aquí. Pero con quien mejor se llevaba era con Fennekin, con quien parecía tener una fuerte amistad. Pero ahora que Fennekin tiene que dejar el laboratorio junto a ti, al parecer Vulpix está muy triste-_ el profesor termino su explicación y ambos voltearon a ver la escena en la que ambas pokemon lloraban tristes por la partida de Fennekin.

Serena se sentía como una mala persona al separar a estas dos amigas, mientras miraba la escena una idea entro en su mente.

- _¿_ Profesor _? Creo que tengo una idea, usted dijo que Vulpix no pertenecía a ningún entrenador ¿verdad?-_ Pregunto Serena

 _-Sí, eso dije-_ Sycamore no entendía lo que la entrenadora quería decirle.

- _Entonces profesor ¿podría Vulpix venir conmigo también? No quiero separarla de Fennekin…-_ El profesor finalmente entendió todo, lo cual le saco una sonrisa. Al parecer hay muchos buenos entrenadores últimamente.

 _-Vulpix no me pertenece, si ella decide ir contigo puedes llevártela-_ Contesto el profesor con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Serena.

 _-¡Gracias profesor! Intentare hablar con Vulpix-_ Serena se acercó a las pokemon de tipo fuego, quienes detuvieron su llanto para poder mirar a Serena. La entrenadora al tener la atención de los pokemon decidió hablar.

- _Vulpix, se lo duro que puede ser separarse de un amigo por motivos fuera de tu alcance. Por eso mismo quiero hacerte una propuesta Vulpix… ¿Quiere venir conmigo y Fennekin en mi viaje como entrenadora?-Pregunto Serena mientras sostenía una de la poke ball que el profesor Sycamore le había entregado hace unos momentos frente a Vulpix._

 _La propuesta de Serena había descolocado a Vulpix, quien no se esperaba esta pregunta, pero al ver la sinceridad en la expresión de la entrenadora y la alegría en la sonrisa de su amiga por tenerla junto a ella, decidió aceptar. Así que mientras daba un pequeño grito golpeo el botón del centro de la poke ball con su nariz. Acto seguido el aparato la absorbió dentro del mismo. Luego de que la poke ball diera tres pequeños movimientos se confirmó la captura de parte de Serena. Fennekin estaba saltando en su lugar debido a la felicidad y Serena tenía una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a la poke ball._

 _-Al parecer tengo dos nuevas amigas ¿verdad Fennekin?-_ Fennekin dio un pequeño ladrido de afirmación, Serena libero de la poke ball a la pequeña Vulpix, quien movió sus colas alegremente mientras miraba a su nueva entrenadora.

Serena se levantó de suelo y dando unos pequeños aplausos de emoción hablo.

 _-¡Bien chicas!Nos dirigimos hacia ciudad Santalune, así que ¡en marcha!-_ Muy emocionada Serena salió por la puerta del laboratorio, con Fennekin y Vulpix siguiéndola de cerca. El profesor y su asistente miraban con una sonrisa como una nueva entrenadora se dirigía hacia su viaje…

 **o-o-o-o**

 **En el mundo distorsión…**

Ash y Giratina salieron del portal de entrada al mundo distorsión, el cual los dejo en una zona casi totalmente vacía. Ash volteaba la cabeza hacia diferentes direcciones, pero solo podía observar el oscuro vacío y alguna que otra isla abandonada en el medio de la nada. Este lugar siempre le daba escalofríos al entrenador, era demasiado desolado y oscuro. Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente Ash noto que Giratina se estaba moviendo a un buen ritmo.

- _y ¿qué es lo que estamos buscando?-_ Ash se sentía curioso por el objeto que Giratina puede haber querido venir a buscar.

 _-Venimos a buscar algo de mi propiedad, la Griseosfera…-_ Contesto Giratina mientras seguía su curso.

 _-¿La Griseosfera? ¿Qué es?-_ La curiosidad sobre la utilidad de este objeto invadió a Ash.

 _\- La Griseosfera originalmente me permite mantener mi forma original cuando estoy en el mundo normal, además de servir como "catalizador" para mis poderes, por lo cual también me da un plus de fuerza-_ Giratina describió los poderes de la Griseosfera, pero cuando hablaba de eso unos recuerdos vinieron a su cabeza.

 _-Pero también es por lo que termine aquí…-_ Susurro el legendario amargamente.

Ash escucho las palabras de Giratina y se preocupó por su amigo, algo malo le había pasado y tenía algo que ver con la Griseosfera, y Ash siendo Ash pregunto directamente.

 _-¿Qué ocurrió Giratina?-_ Giratina giro la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos genuinamente preocupados de su entrenador. Ash también pudo observar algo en los rojos ojos del legendario, tristeza, amargura pero por sobre todo ira, una ira que Ash podía ver que no era hacia nadie. El joven humano decidió no intentar presionar al legendario.

 _-No tienes que contarme nada si no quieres…-_ Comento Ash mientras acariciaba la espalda de Giratina. Este último soltó un suspiro, mientras dejaba caer la cabeza como si tuviera un gran peso sobre él. Luego de unos segundos levanto la cabeza y acelero rápidamente. Ash casi cae de la espalda de Giratina debido a la repentina aceleración. El entrenador podía ver a su alrededor como Giratina avanzaba rápidamente atreves del espacio. Luego de un minuto llegaron a una gran isla con una colina en medio, la colina tenía una pequeña hendidura en su costado. Giratina descendió hacia la isla y se posó en la tierra.

 _-Ash, bájate y siéntate, te voy a contar la historia de algo que ocurrió hace más de 3000 años…-_ Ash obedeció y salto desde la espalda de Giratina y aterrizo en la isla, luego de dar unos pasos se sentó en una gran piedra que había allí. Giratina se removió en su lugar y comenzó a hablar.

 _-Hace casi 3000 años una gran guerra se desato, humanos y pokemon peleaban y morían en diferentes partes del mundo. ¿Por qué peleaban? Tierra, poder… nunca me intereso y nunca lo sabré. En este guerra todas las regiones estaban involucradas de una forma u otra, pero a nosotros los legendarios no nos molestaba, pero eso cambio cuando muchos lugares empezaron a verse amenazados y también cuando muchos legendarios empezaron a ser despertados para intentar usar su poder en la guerra. Arceus pidió ayuda a Dialga, Palkia y a mí para vigilar las regiones mientras los otros legendarios se encargaban de proteger los el mundo. Dialga fue envidado a Kanto y Johto, al parecer el árbol del comienzo se encontraba en peligro, pero Arceus aseguraba que un humano y su Lucario se encontraban solucionando ese problema. Palkia fue enviado a Alola y Hoenn, Al parecer unos humanos despertaron a Groudon y Kyogre quienes tenían su poder primigenio, Rayquaza intentaría detenerlos pero por si fallaba Palkia estaría allí. Arceus se quedaría en Sinnoh, al parecer una lluvia de meteoritos se dirigía hacia la región y Arceus la detendría fácilmente con sus poderes. Y yo me dirigía hacia Kalos, un rey humano había construido una especie de superarma que tenía una cantidad enorme de energía y Arceus quería que evitara que fuera disparada…pero para cuando llegue fue tarde…-_

 **Flashback…**

Giratina en su forma origen se encontraba flotando sobre el arma definitiva, esta brillaba intensamente debido a la gran cantidad de energía acumulada durante tanto tiempo. Giratina detecto inmediatamente el peligro de esta arma y toda la destrucción que causaría si era disparada, por lo cual el mismo dispararía antes que el arma. Empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía para poder disparar el más potente pulso umbrío que alguna vez intento lanzar, solo necesitaba unos segundos…

Giratina no alcanzo a disparar la potente esfera de energía oscura por que fue repentinamente cegado por una poderosa luz blanca, disipando toda la energía que acababa de acumular Giratina retrocedió por el poder del arma. Cuando el dragón recupero la vista pudo observar como toda la energía en el arma había sido disparada hacia el cielo.

 _-Si toda esa energía cae y toca tierra, la mitad del planeta quedara reducido a cenizas…tengo que detener ese disparo-_ Con una mirada llena de determinación Giratina salió disparado tras el destello.

Giratina voló a toda velocidad siguiendo el disparo hasta que logro rebasarlo, pero no se detuvo allí, Giratina ascendió hasta la atmosfera y una vez allí empezó a reunir energía para lanzar un potente ataque. Mientras cargaba su ataque Giratina observo como toda la energía del arma ascendía cada vez más y más hasta que llego casi hasta su altura. Una vez en ese punto tan alto el disparo del arma parecía haber detenido su ascenso, pero Giratina sabía que empezaría a caer. Así que rápidamente Giratina disparo toda la energía acumulada hacia el destello.

Una potente explosión sacudió los cielos de la tierra mientras una cegadora luz se observó en muchas partes del mundo, justo cuando la luz había desaparecido Giratina pudo observar como una poderosa onda expansiva se originó gracias a la explosión del disparo, y se dirigía rápidamente hacia él. Cansado por usar tanto poder Giratina solo pudo preparase para el impacto. El legendario fue golpeado por una gran cantidad de energía que lo envolvió completamente. Giratina sentía como toda esa energía, ésa potente energía, lo rodeaba completamente y recorría todo su cuerpo llenándolo de vitalidad otra vez. Pero como esa sensación llego se fue, dejándolo agotado nuevamente pero con una extraña sensación en su cuerpo.

Desde esa altura Giratina pudo observar como la onda expansiva se extendía por todo el mundo. Pero un potente ruido llamo su atención, bajo la mirada para observar a la región de Kalos. En ese momento Giratina solo podía observar un destello de luz, y entendió lo que sucedió. Al parecer el mismo no destruyo toda la energía del disparo y algo volvió a tierra e impacto contra Kalos. Giratina se sentía mal, había fallado en su misión. Pero por lo menos se sentía bien en que si murió gente y pokemon solo fueran unos miles, y no unos millones como hubiera sido originalmente si él no hubiera intervenido. Ahora totalmente cansado el pokemon dragón decidió retirarse a su mundo a descansar.

Lo que él no sabía es que mucha de la energía del arma que se había dispersado había golpeado al meteorito que se dirigía hacia Sinnoh, imbuyéndolo de poder y complicando mucho el trabajo para Arceus…

 **Fin Flashback…**

 _-En ese momento yo no sabía que era esa extraña sensación en mi cuerpo…pero luego lo averigüe…al parecer la Griseosfera absorbió el poder del arma que me impacto y transmuto a otra cosa….-_ Giratina detuvo su narración para poder mirar a Ash, quien se encontraba fascinado por la historia de Giratina. El legendario entonces, decidió continuar.

 _-Ash ¿Qué dirías si te digo que algunos pokemon pueden alcanzar un nivel de poder mayor al que les proporciona su última evolución?-_ Ash quedo impactado por esta declaración ¿un nivel de poder más allá de la propia evolución final? Increíble.

 _-Eso es increíble-_ Respondo Ash aun anonadado.

 _-Veras, al parecer el poder del arma se dispersó por el mundo y de alguna forma imbuyo de su poder a algunas piedras evolutivas, las cuales se convirtieron en las mega-piedras de algunas especies de pokemon-_

 _-¿por ejemplo, alguna vez has escuchado de las joyas almas propias de los pokemon eón?-_ Ash no entendió muy bien la pregunta y estaba buscando en su memoria algo que relacionar con ese nombre "pokemon eón". Giratina observo que Ash no entendió a quien se refería, así que aclaro las cosas.

 _-Los pokemon eón Ash, son la especie que es conformada por los pokemon legendarios Latios y Latias-_ Informo Giratina, Ahora entendiendo a quienes se referían.

 _-Si los conozco, me encontré con dos hermanos que se encargaban de cuidar la ciudad de Altomare usando una joya de alma-_ Comento Ash, recordando la experiencia en Altomare.

 _-mmm, interesante algún día podrías contarme esa historia…Pero ese no es el punto. Lo que quiero decir es que muchas joyas alma de los Eón fueron imbuidas por el poder del arma y se convirtieron en las mega-piedras de los Latios y Latias, permitiéndoles mega-evolucionar…-_

 _-¿Entiendes ahora lo que paso con la Griseosfera?-_ Pregunto Giratina mientras miraba a entrenador. Ash podía ser denso en muchas cosas pero cuando esto tenía que ver con sus amigos y pokemon era más rápido de lo normal.

 _-La Griseosfera se convirtió en tu mega-piedra…-_ Hablo Ash mas para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

 _-Exactamente, la Griseosfera se convirtió en mi mega-piedra y me permitió mega-evolucionar, una sola vez…-_ La voz de Giratina se apagó al final.

 _-¿Por qué solo una vez?-_ Ash tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esa respuesta.

- _El poder que me otorgo la mega-evolución era tal, que en ese estado rebasaba a Arceus en fuerza…pero también era tanto poder en mi cuerpo que perdí el control de mí mismo…entre en frenesí. Se necesitó la fuerza combinada de Dialga, Palkia y Arceus para frenarme…y solo frenarme. Arceus tuvo que sellarme en el mundo distorsión hasta que me calmara. Después de estar tanto tiempo y sin control de la energía que usaba la Griseosfera se quedó sin poder y volví a mi forma normal. Pero el daño estaba hecho ya…-_ Giratina dejo de hablar mientras miraba al horizonte. Volvió su mirada hacia Ash, quien pudo notar una casi imperceptible sonrisa en su cara.

 _-pero ahora contigo, nada de eso volverá a pasar. Sé que puedo contar contigo-_ Ash se sentía feliz de que Giratina confiara tanto en él, y él no lo decepcionaría.

 _-Gracias por confiar tanto en mi Giratina, no te decepcionare-_ Ash miraba al legendario con una gran sonrisa mientras se levantaba.

 _-Sé que no lo harás por eso confió tanto en ti-_ Dijo el legendario mientras se incorporaba un poco y con uno de sus tentáculos señalaba la entrada de la cueva

 _\- Ahora creo que tendrías que ir a buscar la Griseosfera-_ Ash asistió y empezó a caminar hacia la cueva. Pero antes de entrar decidió tomar precauciones.

 _-¿Cómo es la Griseosfera y en que parte de la cueva se encuentra?-_ Ash quería un poco de información antes de entrar.

 _-¿Estas preocupado por lo que te pueda pasar?-_ Giratina pregunto un poco incrédulo.

 _-¡No!_ Solo quiero saber si hay algo que no conozca dentro de la cueva-

 _-Tranquilo, en el mundo distorsión no hay nadie más que yo y en esta zona menos. No me vi en la necesidad de resguardar la Griseosfera mucho. Solo entras en la hendidura y camina recto hasta que llegues a una sala en la que se encuentra la Griseosfera, es inconfundible-_ Ash asistió y entro en la cueva.

El túnel era muy estrecho y Ash entraba muy incómodamente. Un poco encorvado, el entrenador avanzo por el túnel oscuro hasta que luego de unos momentos llego a lo que parecía una sala despejada. En el centro y brillando tenuemente, Ash observo un cristal amarillo del tamaño de su puño. Cuando lo tomo entre sus manos noto que tenía forma de octaedro. Con el objetivo entre sus manos Ash decidió salir de la cueva.

Algo que Ash no noto es que cuando recogió la Griseosfera este destello ligeramente, mostrando que en el centro había un extraño símbolo de color gris, rojo y negro

 **o-o-o-o**

Pikachu se encontraba aburrido.

Llevaban más de dos horas esperando que Ash y Giratina volvieran. Dos horas en las que no ha hecho más que sentarse y mirar pasar las nubes y las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Giro su cabeza para mirar a Fletching y Froakie quienes se encontraban a su lado totalmente dormidos.

 _-Que problemático-_ Pensó el pequeño ratón con pereza.

En ese momento un gran destello apareció frente a ellos y de él salieron Ash y Giratina. Pikachu noto como Giratina no cambio de forma cuando entro en este mundo.

Ash salto de la espalda del legendario y busco con la vista a sus amigos, cuando los encontró se aproximó hacia donde sus pokemon durmiendo. Observo la tranquilidad en el tipo volador y el tipo agua, por lo cual decidió meterlos dentro de sus poke ball sin despertarlos. Acto seguido miro a su compañero eléctrico.

 _-Encontramos lo que fuimos a buscar, ahora volvamos al campamento…tengo mucho sueño –_ cuando Ash termino su oración soltó un largo bostezo.

 _-Bien Ash, si me lo permites yo iré a mi ball-_ Ash asistió y levanto la ultra ball de su cinturón, acto seguido el gran legendario fue absorbido por la ball.

 _-Vamos amigo, espero que nadie se halla preocupado-_ Ash tomo rumbo hacia el campamente.

 **o-o-o-o**

Al otro día el grupo despertó y se encontraba listo para seguir con su viaje hacia ciudad Santalune. Pero antes de nada…

Ash sentía como la ultra ball de Giratina se movía, al parecer el legendario quería salir pero no lo haría aquí.

 _-Me disculpas un segundo Clemont, tengo que ir al baño-_ Ash dio una excusa rápida y se adentró en el bosque rápidamente. Dejando al rubio con las palabras en la boca.

 _-¿Por qué actúa así? Creo que algo oculta…-_ Clemont empezaba a sospechar de Ash. Bonnie se encontraba jugando con Pikachu, este último volteo un segundo a mirar a su entrenador. Sabía por que se había alejado así.

Ya lejos de los hermanos, Ash libera al legendario de su ball.

 _-¿Qué ocurre Giratina?-_ Pregunto Ash mientras miraba al dragón estiraba sus tentáculos, en su cuello un collar rudimentario hecho de cuerda portaba a la Griseosfera.

 _-Quiero quedarme fuera de la poke ball-_ Declaro Giratina

Esto descoloco mucho a Ash ¿cómo evitaría que vieran a Giratina si este estaba fuera de su poke ball? Ash planteo sus dudas a Giratina quien rápidamente las desestimo alegando tener una solución.

 _-Puedo mantenerme en una dimensión que existe justo sobre esta, nadie me puede ver ni tocar. Pero yo puedo ver este mundo, pero no puedo atacar a menos que salga completamente de ese plano dimensional…es un poder que muchos fantasmas tienen-_ **(Básicamente usa su movimiento golpe umbrío para poder ser invisible)**

Ash entendió la mecánica tras lo dicho por Giratina y estuvo de acuerdo. El entrenador observo como el legendario entraba en un portal negro muy diferente del que usaba para entrar al mundo distorsión, y desaparecía en él.

 _-¿Se fue?-_ Ash pregunto en vos alta sin esperar ninguna respuesta.

 _-En realidad sigo aquí-_ La voz etérea sobre salto a Ash dándole un gran susto. Luego de unos segundos de estar escuchando la risa etérea de Giratina Ash entendió que el pokemon podía hablarle aun estando en esa dimensión.

 _-Muy gracioso, ahora vamos que Clemont y Bonnie nos esperan-_ Ash empezó a caminar de regreso a donde los hermanos, y Giratina lo seguía desde la otra dimensión.

Al parecer el entrenador de Kanto tenía un "pequeño guardián"…

 **Y FIN….**

 **Perfecto teniendo en cuenta que escribí todo esto en el transcurso de un día (el único día libre que he tenido en las últimas 2 semanas) (T-T)**

 **Alguien se esperaba el regreso de Vulpix tan pronto? Jejeje y si se están preguntando como llego a Kalos…eso es para otro episodio.**

 **El próximo episodio engloba el capítulo 4 de xy (el capítulo de la captura de Dedenne va a ser un tanto interesante con Giratina metido) y después el combate de Gimnasio en Santalune (solo digo una cosa….Giratina puede ser cruel si le das poder sobre alguna parte de tu vida jejeje)**

 **Bueno sin más que decir nos veremos cuando termine los exámenes y pueda escribir en paz. Chausito** **J**


	6. ¡¡Batalla en Santalune!

**"Pokemon no me pertenece, si no a su creador Satoshi Tajiri"**

 **Bueno aquí estamos con otro capítulo de este fic. Afortunadamente no hay nada que recalcar aquí al principio del capítulo por lo cual puede que nos dirijamos rápidamente al capítulo en si…**

 **Excepto por una cosa, parece que a alguien no le ha quedado muy claro la forma de escribir en cuanto a los diálogos. Por lo cual le voy a dar una forma especial de hablar a Giratina ( la misma desde el principio del fic, subrayado y en cursiva), diferente del resto de los legendarios, te estoy mirando Zygarde, quienes tendrán una forma diferente de dialogo( Básicamente en negrita, subrayado y en cursiva).**

 **Otra cosa es el repertorio de movimientos de los pokemon, decidí que los pokemon que estén en su última etapa evolutiva (Como Charizard), o no tengan evolución (Como Pinsir) pudieran aprender hasta ocho movimientos como máximo (Legendarios también cuentan en esta regla). Y el resto de pokemon, segundas o primeras evoluciones solo podrán aprender cuatro ataques (por eso Pikachu solo tiene cuatro movimientos). Esto para mí es muy cómodo y me da mucho más juego al empezar a escribir batallas.**

 **Buen sin más que decir vamos a mirar mejor los cambios en los diálogos**

Hola…-(texto normal)

 _Hola…-(hablan pokemon y humanos) "Entre comillas, es un pensamientos amigos"_

 **Golpe umbrío…-(ataques pokemon)**

 _Hola…-(Habla Giratina) "Entre comillas, es un pensamientos amigos"_

 ** _Holis…-(Legendarios y seres de alto poder)… "Entre comillas, es un pensamientos amigos"_**

 **Capítulo 6: ¡El viaje continua! ¡Batalla en Santalune! ¡Empieza el entrenamiento!**

 **En el capítulo anterior…**

 _-Muy gracioso, ahora vamos que Clemont y Bonnie nos esperan- Ash empezó a caminar de regreso a donde los hermanos, y Giratina lo seguía desde la otra dimensión._

 _Al parecer el entrenador de Kanto tenía un "pequeño guardián"…_

 **Ahora, con Giratina…**

Giratina estaba intentando no reír por lo que estaba ocurriendo justo frente a él, la incompetencia de su compañeros era impresionante.

Giratina había empezado a seguir a Ash, Bonnie y Clemont desde la dimensión oscura **(Nombre que me acabo de inventar para ese lugar en el que Giratina se oculta cuando usar golpe umbrío. Porque claramente no es el mundo distorsión)** Durante la mañana después del pequeño viaje al mundo distorsión.

Todo iba perfectamente normal, nada había pasado hasta que el grupo se detuvo. En ese momento un pequeño Dedenne había aparecido. Al parecer este pequeño ya se había presentado frente al grupo, seguramente cuando estaba en su poke ball, y robo un poco de la comida de Pikachu. Acto seguido Bonnie había pedido a su hermano que capturase al Dedenne, el cual empezó a huir. Y así el grupo comenzó la persecución del tipo eléctrico atreves del bosque, con Giratina mirando divertido la escena. En un punto parecía que habían perdido al pokemon, hasta que Giratina se apiado de los pobres.

 _-Ash, el Dedenne que buscan está a unos metros de ustedes. Escondido en unos pequeños agujeros en el suelo-_ Giratina instruyo sobre el paradero del pokemon a su entrenador. Quien asistiendo y dándole las gracias aviso a sus compañeros del lugar.

Y en esa situación se encuentra Giratina ahora, observando como todo el grupo intentaba atrapar al Dedenne que se dedicaba a burlase del todos al esquivarlos hábilmente atreves de los túneles. Y después de unos minutos de inútil esfuerzo Ash finalmente uso su cerebro y ordeno a Pikachu entrar en los túneles a buscar al pequeño pokemon, Clemont imito esa acción junto a Bunnelby.

Giratina y el resto esperaban pacientemente la vuelta de Pikachu. Luego de unos minutos todos empezaron a preocuparse por los tipos eléctrico. En ese momento Giratina detecto un estallido de energía a la distancia, parecía una batalla.

 _-Creo que detecto una batalla a lo lejos, puede ser Pikachu-_ Giratina hablo telepáticamente con Ash. El entrenador asistió con la cabeza mientras miraba al legendario.

 _-Bien ¿puedes revisar? Nosotros nos quedaremos un poco más, en caso de que regresen-_ Le dijo Ash, Giratina escucho al entrenador y emprendió el rumbo hacia el lugar.

Giratina sobrevolaba el bosque buscando la fuente de la energía y esperando que los causantes fueran Pikachu y Dedenne. En su búsqueda llego a un pequeño rio que atravesaba el bosque, allí detecto a su objetivo.

Pikachu junto con Dedenne estaban siendo arrastrados por la corriente del rio, justo detrás de ellos una pequeña balsa los perseguía. En la balsa había un hombre de pelo azul, junto a él una mujer pelirroja, con una peina que según Giratina era ridículo. También había un Wobbuffet, un Meowth que parecía estar hablando con los humanos y un Inkay que encontraba sobre el pokemon azul. Giratina los reconoció de su tiempo observando a Ash, eran el equipo Rocket, los que perseguían constantemente a su entrenador e intentaban capturar a Pikachu.

Pero esta vez él estaba allí…

Tenía que intervenir sin ser detectado, y tenía una idea. Giratina descendió hacia el bosque junto al rio para poder tener un mejor campo para poder hacer su movimiento. Pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa, él pokemon Dragón pudo ver como Pikachu se sujetaba de un pequeño árbol que se encontraba junto al rio y como el equipo Rocket seguía atreves del rio, justo hacia unos rápidos. Giratina sonrió al ver que no tuvo que intervenir de ninguna forma. Decidió avisar a Ash de su paradero y el de Pikachu.

 _-Ash encontré a Pikachu y Dedenne, mira hacia el cielo-_ Acto seguido Giratina se apareció en el mundo normal y disparo una peque **bola sombra** hacia el cielo. Una **bola sombra** que solo Ash pudo observar, debido a ser el único mirando hacia arriba.

- _Chicos, ya sé dónde está Pikachu y Dedenne-_ Ash dijo en vos alta, ganándose la atención de todos.

 _-¿Dónde están?-_ Clemont pregunto mirando a Ash.

 _-¡Por aquí! Síganme-_ Ash hecho a correr hacia el lugar.

 _-¡Espera, Ash!-_ Clemont empezó a seguir al entrenador de Kanto.

-¡No me dejen!- Bonnie empezó a perseguir a su hermano, Bunnelby salto tras la pequeña rubia.

Giratina mientras tanto descendió hacia donde Pikachu y Dedenne aún estaban sujetándose del árbol, los levanto con sus tentáculos y los depósito en la orilla. Pikachu asistió con la cabeza en agradecimiento al pokemon legendario, quien volvió a entrar al mundo oscuro para poder seguir observando. Al mismo tiempo que el grupo llegaba a escena.

Giratina observo tranquilamente como al parecer Clemont intentaba reponer la energía eléctrica del pequeño Dedenne con una maquina creada por el mismo…con explosivas consecuencias.

Pero no duro mucho, Giratina observo como un enorme globo en forma de Meowth se acercaba a donde el pequeño grupo.

 _-Con que vienen a molestar ¿verdad?, no conmigo aquí-_ Seguidamente Giratina se deslizo hacia el bosque, mientras escuchaba las amenazas de la panda de idiotas.

- _Todos ustedes, prepárenle para los problemas-_ Grito Jessie con una sonrisa confiada.

-No intente huir, solo nos llevaremos a Pikachu- Agrego James

-y así el jefe nos recompensara- continuo Jessie.

 _-¡Los culpables de todo esto son ustedes!¡¿Verdad?!-_ Grito Ash enojado con el trio de criminales.

-¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz?- Bonnie también parecía muy enojada.

- _A ver ¿porque no te quedas calladita niña? ¡Vamos Inkay!-_ James lanzo su pokemon, quien se preparó para batallar.

Inkay no logro nada porque un rayo de energía oscura salió del bosque impactando contra el pequeño pokemon y dejándolo fuera de combate.

 _-¡Inkay!-_ James devolvió a Inkay a su poke ball-

 _-¡Quien está allí!-_ Pregunto el miembro del equipo Rocket, mirando hacia el bosque buscando un culpable. Solo pudo ver un par de ojos rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad del bosque, para que un segundo después algo que Meowth reconoció como un **pulso oscuro** saliera del bosque dirigiéndose hacia ellos. El trio solo pudo mirar resignados como el ataque se acercaba.

- _Ya nos cayó… -_ alcanzo a comentar Meowth antes de que el globo fuera alcanzado por el potente ataque.

-¡Perdimos otra veeeeees…!- el grito del equipo Rocket al salir volando se perdió en la lejanía.

El grupo observo como el trio criminal se perdía en el horizonte. Clemont miro hacia el otro lado del rio, de donde el ataque había aparecido. Pudo ver como un par de brillantes ojos rojos miraban donde ellos se encontraban, para desaparecer unos segundos después.

 _-¿Quién habrá lanzado ese ataque?-_ Clemont pregunto en voz alta, aunque esa pregunta fuera más para sí mismo.

 _-No lo sé ¿Tal vez un pokemon que fue molestado por esos tres?-_ Contesto Ash con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Clemont. Lo que el rubio no sabía, Pero Ash si, era que justo a unos metros de él se encontraba Giratina observando al grupo.

 _-No importa, debe de haber sido un muy buen pokemon para ayudarnos-_ Comento Bonnie con una sonrisa.

Ash desvió su atención de eso al sentir que Pikachu estaba tocando su pierna.

 _-Pika pika chu-_ Ash entendió perfectamente a su compañero y lo comunico a los hermanos.

 _-Al parecer Dedenne quiere venir con nosotros-_ Bonnie se emocionó tantoque empezó a hablar emocionada con Dedenne sobre todas las cosas que harían juntos, al escuchar esto Dedenne le dio una gran sonrisa a Bonnie **(Por el amor de Arceus ¡¿alguien vio esa sonrisa?! Era totalmente perturbante)**

 _-Bien, lo atrapare-_ Clemont lanzo la poke ball al tipo eléctrico, quien fue absorbido por esta. Luego de unos segundos la captura se confirmó como exitosa.

- _¡Excelente, atrape a Dedenne!-_ Clemont levantaba la poke ball del tipo eléctrico hacia el cielo con una pose dramática.

-¡SIIIII!- Bonnie daba pequeños saltitos de felicidad tras su hermano

- _Hermano déjalo salir, quiero acariciarlo un poco-_ Bonnie miraba emocionada la poke ball que Clemont tenía en la mano.

- _Está bien-_ Clemont libero a Dedenne de su poke ball, quien inmediatamente corrió hacia los brazos de Bonnie.

Giratina observaba tranquilamente esta pequeña escena entre hermanos, pero decidió que quería descansar un poco. Se acercó suavemente a la posición de Ash para poder pedirle el regresar a su poke ball.

 _-Ash me gustaría volver a mi poke ball, quiero descansar un poco-_

 _-Bien, sal rápidamente de…el lugar en el que estés y yo te devolveré a tu ball. Sin hacer ningún ruido, no quiero que nadie te vea-_ Así lo hizo el legendario quien rápidamente y sin hacer ruido se materializo en este mundo. Casi sin perder tiempo Ash lo devolvió a su ball, pero no contaba con que Clemont escuchara el ruido producido por la ultra ball al absorber a Giratina.

Clemont aparto la vista de su hermana, quien se encontraba paralizada en el suelo por el moflete estático de Dedenne, y logro ver como una ultra ball en la mano de Ash terminaba de absorber a un pokemon, Ash acto seguido guardo la ultra ball. Clemont no podía apartar la vista de la ultra ball que Ash acababa de guardar, la recordaba de cuando la sostuvo en el laboratorio. Le producía curiosidad el pokemon que podía llegar habitar en esa ball, pero confiaba en Ash y si él no le había dicho de ese pokemon era por algo. Aunque sospechaba que el pokemon dentro de ella era el causante del extraño comportamiento de Ash.

 _-¿Que ocurre Clemont?-_ El rubio volvió a la realidad para poder ver que Ash se encontraba frente a él mirándolo extrañamente.

 _-No es nada, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos-_ Ash sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia Pikachu, quien salto rápidamente hacia su hombro.

 _-Entonces sigamos con nuestro camino, ciudad Santalune no debe de estar muy lejos-_ Clemont decidió olvidar por ahora sus pensamientos y siguió al entrenador de Kanto. Bonnie y Dedenne, quien se había quedado dormido en el bolso de la rubia, los siguieron.

Pronto llegaría a Ciudad Santalune y hacia la primera batalla de Ash…

 **o-o-o-o**

 **Ciudad Santalune…**

Ash se encontraba corriendo a través de las calles de Santalune, una bella ciudad que, aunque no tan grande como Santalune, tenía su propio encanto. Que se veía reflejado en el aire que se respiraba en la ciudad y en la estética de las construcciones, que tenían como estilo primordial el modernismo. Esto se podía notar gracias a las formas asimétricas y orgánicas de los edificios, dando una sensación de suavidad al ver las fachadas de estos lugares.

 _-¡Vamos chicos, el gimnasio de Santalune debe de estar cerca!-_ Ash se encontraba evidentemente muy emocionado por obtener la primer medalla de gimnasio de Kalos, así estar un paso más cerca de la liga – _Esta vez no perderé-_ Pensó con determinación el entrenador de Kanto.

Aun que alguien no compartía su entusiasmo.

 _-¡As-Ash… espera!-_ Clemont parecía estar a punto de pasar estar a punto de perder la conciencia, y sin más energía el científico rubio cayó rendido al suelo. Bonnie que se encontraba un poco más adelante que su hermano se detuvo mientras se volvía para mirar a Clemont en el suelo intentado recuperar la respiración. Soltó un suspiro de resignación, su hermano no cambiaría nunca.

 _-Hay hermanito, tu resistencia física en terrible-_ Comento Bonnie negando con la cabeza. Ash también se detuvo por la caída de Clemont.

 _-_ ¡Vamos Clemont! No falta mucho para el gimnasio- Comento Ash entusiasmado, intentando alentar al rubio.

 _-Este chico necesita ejercicio…-_ Pensó Giratina mientras miraba la escena desde la dimensión oscura, entre extrañado y divertido, a Giratina estos hermanos le resultaban divertidos y peculiares.

- _¿Siquiera sabes por donde está el gimnasio?-_ Pregunto Clemont al entrenador del Pikachu.

 _-¡Ni idea! Pero si seguimos recorriendo la ciudad la encontraremos-_ Ash parecía muy decidió.

 _-Hay Ash…-_ Giratina negó con la cabeza por las idioteces de su entrenador. Bonnie y Clemont lo miraban incrédulos. Ese fue el momento en el que el legendario soltó un comentario que rondaba su cabeza hace unos minutos.

 _-Ash ¿no planeas entrenar para desafiar al gimnasio? Que yo sepa, no lo has hecho desde que me capturaste-_ Giratina tenía sus dudas, en honor a la verdad Ash no había entrenado desde su llegada a Kalos.

El entrenador se detuvo unos segundo pensado en las palabras de su pokemon mas fuerte **(Vamos, que eso no se discute e-e)** y vio la verdad en ella, en realidad pensando en retrospectiva, no había entrenado desde su estancia en pueblo paleta, antes de venir a Kalos. Un poco avergonzado por esto, Ash decidió cambiar un poco los planes.

 _-Tienes razón Giratina, no he entrenado desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que tendría que hacerlo-_ Le comento Ash a Giratina. Mientras tanto Bonnie y Clemont observaban como el entrenador de Kanto miraba hacia la nada. A continuación Ash volvió en sí, y dándose la vuelta para encarar a los hermanos les conto su nuevo plan.

 _-Bien chicos, creo que lo mejor sería que yo y los pokemon nos preparemos para la batalla un poco, mañana desafiaremos al gimnasio ¡y ganaremos nuestra primera medalla!-_ Ash tomo una pose triunfal junto a Pikachu sobre la fuente mientras terminaba de hablar.

Aunque el inconfundible sonido de una cámara disparando una foto llamo la atención de todos. La responsable de esto era una chica de pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Tenía el pelo recogido en la parte trasera de su cabeza, dejando su cara enmarcada por dos grandes mechones de pelo. Usaba una musculosa blanca que dejaba un poco de su vientre expuesto y tenía un ajustado pantalón azul verdoso con grandes bolsillos en los costados. Calzaba unas botas marrón oscuras, en sus manos tenía la cámara responsable del ruido.

 _-Eso fue una foto increíble-_ Comento la chica con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a Ash. _–Parece que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien ¿verdad? –_ Le pregunto la chica al entrenador.

 _-Sí, Pikachu es mi primer compañero-_ Respondió Ash mientras Pikachu sonreía a la chica.

- _Estaba por aquí y no pude evitar escuchar que quieres desafiar al gimnasio de ciudad Santalune, si das vuelta por esta esquina lo encontraras, no tiene perdida-_ Comento la chica mientras mantenía su dulce sonrisa hacia Ash.

 _-Si vamos a desafiarlo, pero no hoy, antes prefiero prepararme un poco antes de ir. Ya que hablamos de eso ¿podrías decirme donde está el centro pokemon por favor?-_ Ash quería alojarse en el centro pokemon, y entrenar un poco n el campo de batalla tras este.

 _-Ya veo…bueno, el centro pokemon se encuentra a unas pocas calles de aquí. Puedo guiarte si quieres-_ La chica se ofreció amistosamente a guiar al entrenador de Kanto.

-No queremos molestarte, podemos encontrarlo solos ¿Verdad Pikachu?- ¡Pi…ka!- Ash se rascaba la cabeza nervioso, no quería molestar a nadie si podía evitarlo.

 _-No hay ningún problema, en realidad no estaba haciendo nada importante en estos momentos-_ Comento la chica restándole importancia al asunto.

 _-_ Antes de nada, no nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Ash, y este es mi compañero Pikachu- Ash se presentó ante la chica con una enorme sonrisa.

 _\- y ellos son, Bonnie –_ La niña asistió con la cabeza mientras sonreía

– _Un placer, señorita-_ Comento la niña

 _-y él es su hermano, Clemont. Los conocí en ciudad Lumiose-_ Indico Ash mientras señalaba al rubio.

 _-Mucho gusto-_ Saludo cordialmente el inventor.

 _-Es un placer conocerlos a todos, yo me llamo Viola-_ Se presentó la chica, ahora llamada viola.

 _-Ahora ¿Vamos al centro pokemon?-_ Pregunto Viola al grupo.

 _-Sí, Gracias por guiarnos-_ Ash volvió a agradecerle a Viola la ayuda

 **o-o-o-o**

- _Bien aquí estamos, el centro pokemon de Santalune-_ Viola señalo el edificio justo frente a ellos.

 _-Muchas gracias por traernos hasta aquí-_ Dijo Ash mirando a Viola.

 _-Deja de agradecerme, no fue nada –_ Viola se sentía un poco incomoda con toda la gratitud que estaba recibiendo de Ash.

 _-Bueno chicos, tengo que irme. Tengo algo que hacer en otra parte de la ciudad, Nos veremos luego-_ Viola se despidió del grupo mientras tomaba rumbo hacia el centro de la ciudad. El grupo la saludaba mientras se alejaba. Ash y sus amigos entraron dentro del centro pokemon.

Viola caminaba por las calles de Santalune pensado en el encuentro con quien sería su próximo rival – _Se ve que tiene un gran lazo con su Pikachu, puede que sea un gran rival-_ Pensó la líder. Viola decidió sacar la cámara para poder observar su última foto, la que había tomado de Ash y Pikachu.

La sonrisa en la cara de Viola desapareció, mientras sentía como un escalofrío recorría su espalda al mirar la foto. La foto era exactamente lo que había tomado, Ash y Pikachu parados sobre la fuente en esa pose. Pero lo que perturbaba a Viola era el resto de la foto. Una sombra oscura envolvía al entrenado como si de una capa se tratase, y justo detrás de el una forma extraña se lograba distinguir. Y era eso lo que más miedo provoco en Viola, Un par de ojos rojos parecían estar mirándola directamente a ella. Aun después de haber sacado la foto sentía que, aun mirando la imagen, ese par de ojos observaban su alma.

 _-¿Qu…e que es eso?-_ Se preguntaba Viola mientras seguía mirando la foto, no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Pero algo saco en claro de esto la líder de gimnasio, Ash era algo más…

 **o-o-o-o**

 **Un poco antes, a las afueras de Santalune…**

 _-Aaaaaah, que buena forma de comenzar el día-_ Serena terminaba de tomar su té, mientras se relajaba en la silla. Frente a ella y sobre la mesa, Fennekin y Vulpix estaban comiendo un poco de comida mientras miraban a su entrenadora estirarse.

- _Nadie me despierta, y no tengo que practicar con los Rhyhorn-_ Serena se encontraba feliz por su situación, levantándose de la mesa camino hacia la puerta que daba al interior del centro pokemon, donde se encontraba la enfermera Joy.

 _-¡Gracias por todo enfermera Joy! ¿Quiere que le ayudemos a limpiar la mesa?-_ Serena agradeció el servicio y pregunto a la enfermera si requería de su ayuda.

 _-Gracias pero no te molestes en limpiarla, después de todo es mi trabajo. Ya lo hare yo, tu vete si quieres-_ Contesto la enfermera con una sonrisa

- _Está bien enfermera Joy ¡Vulpix, Fennekin vamos!-_ Serena tomo su mochila y salió corriendo le establecimiento, con ambas pokemon de fuego tras ella.

 _-Falta poco para volver a encontrarme con el…-_ Pensó Serena con una sonrisa, estaba esperando ansiosa su reencuentro con Ash.

 **o-o-o-o**

Ash se paró en medio del campo de entrenamiento del centro pokemon, justo frente a el su cuatro pokemon **(SI, sus cuatro pokemon)** se encontraban uno junto al otro. Giratina (que se encontraba en el mundo oscuro) Froakie, Fletchling y Pikachu están tranquilamente esperando las palabras de su entrenador para comenzar a entrenar. El cual no sabía por dónde comenzar a entrenar. Ash estaba rascándose la cabeza pensando en la mejor forma de empezar a entrenar su pokemon ¿Qué convenía a cada uno? Ash estaba indeciso. Clemont, quien estaba viendo la situación desde las escaleras del centro pokemon, decidió darle un pequeño consejo a Ash.

 _-Ash ¿Por qué no usas la pokedex para analizar a tus pokemon? Eso puede ayudarte a empezar-_ El comentario de Clemont le recordó unas de las funciones de la pokedex, el analizar no solo los datos de la especie del pokemon, sino que también podía analizar al pokemon que tenía en su saco la pokedex y la apunto a Pikachu para empezar.

 **Pikachu el pokemon ratón**

 **Cada vez que un Pikachu se encuentra con algo nuevo, le lanza una descarga eléctrica. Cuando se ve alguna baya chamuscada, es muy probable que sea obra de un Pikachu, ya que a veces no controlan la intensidad de la descarga.**

 **Este Pikachu tiene de habilidad: electricidad estática. Conoce los movimientos: Rayo, Cola férrea, Ataque rápido y Bola voltio.**

Ash asistió a eso datos, aunque ya los conocía era bueno sabes que esta función de la pokedex no tenía ningún fallo. A continuación apunto a Fletchling.

 **Fletchling pokemon petirrojo**

 **Es muy amigable y se comunica con sus aliados mediante melodiosos gorjeos y el movimiento de su cola y sus gráciles alas.**

 **Este Fletchling tiene de habilidad: Sacapechó. Conoce los movimientos: Doble equipo, viento cortante, picotazo y ala de acero.**

Esto era interesante, Ash no sabía que Fletchling conocía ala de acero. Sin mucho preámbulo paso a escanear a Froakie

 **Froakie pokemon burburrana**

 **Secreta burbujas tanto por la espalda como por el pecho. Gracias a la elasticidad de estas, puede parar ataques y reducir el daño recibido.**

 **Este Froakie tiene de habilidad: Torrente. Conoce los movimientos: Burbuja, Destructor, Hidropulso** (¿Quién podría olvidar al Froakie con síndrome de Naruto?) **y doble equipo.**

Al parecer Froakie no tenía nada fuera de lo normal **(JAJAJA, idiota…)** Pero con entrenamiento se volvería un pokemon muy poderoso.

Ash quería analizar a Giratina, pero no podía hacerlo con los chicos alrededor. Así que tuvo una pequeña idea.

 _-hey Clemont-_ Ash llamo la atención del rubio para poder decirle lo que quería hacer.

 _-¿Si Ash?-_ Clemont miro al entrenador esperando la respuesta.

 _-Veras, me gustaría ir al bosque a entrenar con mis pokemon, quiero probar algunas cosas que pueden llegar a ser peligrosas aquí-_ Ash esperaba que la escusa fuera creíble.

 _-Está bien ve a entrenar, pero quiero ver los resultados mañana-_ Comento Clemont con una sonrisa. Ash se sentía aliviado porque lo que dijo funcionara.

 _-Ya lo veras ¡esa medalla es nuestra!-_ Ash respondió con determinación mientras devolvía a su equipo a sus poke ball, salía corriendo hacia el bosque.

 _-Este Ash-_ Clemont observo la figura de Ash doblar por una esquina en dirección al bosque de Santalune. Cuando lo perdió de vista el inventor decidió entrar al centro pokemon, tenía que ver si su hermana no había causado ningún desastre.

 **o-o-o-o**

Ash llego a un pequeño sector dentro del bosque Santalune que estaba lo suficientemente despejado como para entrenar cómodamente. Saco a todo el equipo de sus poke ball y hablo con Giratina.

 _-Vamos sal Giratina, quiero ver que dice la pokedex de ti-_ El pokemon legendario salió del mundo oscuro y apareció junto a Ash, El legendario se encontraba curioso sobre lo que ese aparato diría de él. El resto del equipo miraba expectantes el cómo Ash levantaba la pokedex y la apuntaba hacia Giratina.

 **Giratina pokemon Renegado**

 **Vive en el Mundo Distorsión, un mundo opuesto al nuestro y cuyas leyes desafían el sentido común.**

 **Giratina tiene de Habilidad: Telepatía. Conoce los movimientos: Pulsó dragón, Garra dragón, Pulso oscuro, Golpe umbrío, Protección, Gravedad, Telekinesis y fuego fatuo** (¿¡QUIEN QUIERE STALL!?)

Ash estaba anonadado, Giratina conocía una gran cantidad de movimientos y todos poderosos.

 _-¡Eres genial Giratina! ¡No tenía idea de que podías aprender estos movimientos! –_ Ash se encontraba casi revotando en su lugar debido a lo visto en la pokedex. Giratina se encontraba un poco avergonzado por las alabanzas de Ash, aun cuando el mismo Giratina no supiera que estaba avergonzado. Pero la vergüenza dio paso al orgullo típico de los legendarios de alto poder.

 _-Claro que puedo, soy uno de los seres más poderoso del universo. Solo mis hermanos y Arceus pueden plantarme cara-_ Declaro Giratina mientras elevaba la cabeza y elevaba su cuerpo para parecer más grande de lo que era, esto provocaría una sensación de intimidación en cualquier ser vivo…excepto Ash, claro está.

 _"Creo que se le subieron los humos a la cabeza"_ Pensó Ash con una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Ash decidió dejar Giratina unos momentos mientras pensaba en una forma de entrenar eficientemente a todo su equipo, después de unos minutos algo llego a su mente. Mientras el pokemon legendario seguía con sus delirios de grandeza al entrenador de Kanto se le ocurrió un método de entrenamiento basado en algo que vio en entrada de la pokedex de Giratina.

 _"Podría funcionar…"_ Ash estaba sentado en un pequeño tronco caído con su mano en el mentón. Con su idea ya decidía, se dirigió hacia donde Giratina y sus otros pokemon se encontraban. Al parecer el teatro creado por el tipo dragón había acabado, en ese momento Giratina estaba recostado con Froakie, Fletchling y Pikachu descansando y mirando las nubes en su espalda. Giratina solo miraba el tronco de un árbol cercano como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Aún que le gustaba la convivencia tan pacifica de sus pokemon, tenían trabajo que hacer.

 _-Bien amigos, es hora de empezar con su entrenamiento. Y para eso voy a necesitar tu ayuda Giratina, mucha de tu ayuda-_ Los pokemon se levantaron y miraron a su entrenador con gran interés, Giratina se preguntaba que sería lo que tenía que hacer.

 _-Verán amigos, aquí quien se encargara de su entrenamiento no seré yo…sino Giratina-_ La sonrisa aun que sincera y sin una pisca de malicia en el rostro de Ash, no parecía augurar nada buena para nadie.

 _-Me he dado cuenta que lo único que puedo hacer para su entrenamiento es darles ordenes sobre que ejercicios realizar, de ese punto a que ustedes mejoren verdaderamente hay un largo trecho. Por eso he decidido eso. Yo daré las órdenes de entrenamiento y con mucha ayuda de Giratina pondremos en práctica esta forma de entrenamiento. No les mentiré, el entrenamiento será muy duro algunas veces pero la recompensa, si la quieren lo vale. Al final ustedes se volverán muy fuertes. Así que ¿quién está conmigo?-_ Ash estaba nervioso, no sabía si la idea agradaría a sus pokemon. Él los quería a todos por igual, y si uno no quería aceptar este entrenamiento entonces el buscaría algún método que se ajustase a su pokemon.

Froakie, Fletchling y Pikachu se miraban entre si mientras intercambiaban palabras sobre el asunto, Giratina miraba la discusión interesado y Ash se encontraba aun nervioso. Luego de unos minutos los tres pokemon asistieron al mismo tiempo, y con una mirada decidida soltaron un fuerte grito de desafío hacia su entrenador. Ash no entendía del todo lo que querían decir, sus nervios no se lo permitían, por eso busco ayuda en Giratina. El dragón observo la expresión en el rostro de Ash y decidió traducir lo dicho por ellos.

 _-Los tres están preparados, dicen que recibirán cualquier cosa que les lances, con tal de ser más fuerte. Froakie parece ser el más entusiasmado, Después de todo fue el primero en decir que si a tu propuesta-_ Finalizo de traducir Giratina, pudo mirar de reojo como el tipo agua se avergonzaba. Ash se alegró ante esto, y con la misma miraba desafiante empezó a contarles sobre su plan de entrenamiento.

 _-Lo primero es lo primero, ¿Giratina, que tan bien dominas los movimientos gravedad y telekinesis?-_ Pregunto Ash

 _-Bastante bien, puedo mover objetos muy pesados y aumentar bastante la gravedad-_ Contesto Giratina interesado por la pregunta _"¿Que tiene que ver esos movimientos con todo?"_.

 _-¿Y puedes aumentar la gravedad un poco alrededor de ellos? –_ Ash señalaba al trio de pokemon. Giratina ya sabía hacia donde iba Ash, y le gustaba.

 _-Si puedo… ¿Ash, está planeando lo que pienso?-_ Aunque Ash no podía adivinar los pensamientos del legendario, se hizo a una idea.

 _-Pues hazlo-_ Ash dio la orden, y Giratina la cumplió. Los tres pequeños pokemon sentían que su cuerpo se había vuelto mucho más pesado, podían moverse muy lentamente.

 _-Bien, por ahora el entrenamiento consistirá en que ustedes puedan adaptarse al peso de su cuerpo en esas condiciones. Esto los volverá más rápidos y fuertes que antes. Por hoy y hasta que caiga la noche ustedes harán ejercicios básicos para acostumbrase a este peso. Mañana en la mañana entrenaremos para poder estar listo para nuestra batalla. Ahora ¿están listos?-_ Ash termino su explicación mientras miraba a los ojos a sus pokemon. Estos últimos asistieron a la pregunta de Ash con determinación. Y antes de que el entrenador dijera nada ellos ya había empezado a correr alrededor del claro, intentando acostumbrase al nuevo peso en sus cuerpos. Tristemente Ash observo como sus pokemon se desplazaban casi como si se arrastraran, estaba casi seguro que un Shuckle podía ganarles en velocidad en este momento. Suspirando Ash miro de reojo a Giratina, quien se encontraba mirando lo mismo que él.

 _-Parece que va a ser un día muy largo ¿verdad?-_ Comento Ash mientras se sentaba en la hierba.

 _-Parece que si…-_ Giratina imito a su entrenador y se acomodó en el pasto, esperando una tarde un tanto aburrida.

Mientras tanto los tres pokemon hacían lo que podían por moverse…necesitaran más que lo que estaban haciendo para lograrlo.

 **o-o-o-o**

 **Unas horas después…**

La noche estaba cayendo sobre el bosque de Santalune, muchos pokemon diurnos estaban preparándose para descansar y pasar la noche tranquilamente, mientras que los pokemon nocturnos salían de sus lugares de descanso para empezar a deambular en los alrededores. Ash decidió acabar el entrenamiento en ese momento. Giratina retiro el peso gravitatorio que se encontraba sobre los tres pequeños pokemon. Quienes cayeron abatidos al suelo, los tres solo deseaban una buena comida y un lugar cómodo para dormir esta noche. Ash los observo mientras los tres se levantaban del piso. El más afectado de los tres era Fletchling quien era el más débil, físicamente de los tres. Froakie se encontraba esperando a sus amigos, parecía ser el menos afectado cuando en realidad estaba igual de cansado que el resto. Pikachu no intento disimular su fatiga y se encontraba respirando pesadamente en el piso.

 _-Lo han hecho excelente amigos, estoy seguro que mañana veremos el resultado de su entrenamiento. Por ahora regresen a sus poke ball, cuando lleguemos al centro pokemon les espera una gran comida –_ Los pokemon asistieron cansados y entraron a sus poke ball, excepto Pikachu quien subió perezosamente al hombro de Ash y se dejó caer en él. Ash miro a su compañero con una sonrisa y se levantó del césped. Mientras se frotaba las piernas debido a los calambres, haciéndole una señal a Giratina, este volvió a su poke ball para descansar.

Ash tomo rumbo hacia el centro pokemon, tenía su mente fija en el combate de mañana.

 **o-o-o-o**

Viola estaba decidida a averiguar qué era eso.

La líder de gimnasio, se encontraba en su habitación analizando la foto que tomo de Ash en su computadora. Aun después de retocarla muchas veces solo pudo aclarar un poco lo que parecía ser ese ente detrás Ash. Las sombras que rodeaban a Ash en la foto original se habían convertido, Gracias a la computadora, en una especie de tentáculos negros. Esta foto ponía muy nerviosa a Viola, pero sin importarle eso siguió intentando averiguar si lo que aparecía en la foto era algún pokemon. Ella hacia esto, mayormente, por Ash. Lo que sea que apareciera en esa foto lo estaba acechando a él, y no quería que nadie estuviera en peligro si podía evitarlo. La líder de gimnasio se froto la cara con su mano, estaba cansada y tenía sed. Bajaría a beber algo y luego dormiría. Mañana tenía la batalla de gimnasio contra Ash, lo presentía, y tenía que estar lista.

Viola bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina pasando por la sala de estar. Se detuvo un segundo para mirar que en el sillón estaba durmiendo plácidamente su hermana. Alexa había llegado hace dos días, después de haber terminado uno de sus reportajes. Al parecer su hermana se había quedado dormida mirando la televisión. La líder de gimnasio se acercó a al sillón donde estaba su hermana, la tomo por los brazos y la subió a su espalda. Cargando a su hermana se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de su hermana. Subiendo las escaleras y atravesando el pasillo llego a su destino. Abrió la puerta suavemente para no hacer ruido, camino lentamente por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama. Desvistió a la periodista y la dejo sobre la cama, tomo las sabanas y con ellas cubrió a su hermana.

 _"Listo"_ Viola observo durante unos momentos dormir a su hermana, y luego empezó a retirarse de la habitación.

Cuando llego fuera, dio un último vistazo hacia la chica durmiendo y con una sonrisa cerro la puerta

 **o-o-o-o**

Ash estaba recostado sobre la hierba, respirando con dificultad. Había querido entrenar juntos con sus pokemon, con la misma gravedad que ellos. Había sido la hora más tortuosa en la vida de Ash.

Era alrededor del mediodía en el bosque de Santalune y el grupo había detenido su entrenamiento para comer. Froakie, Fletchling y Pikachu estaban comiendo apaciblemente su comida debajo de la sombra de un árbol. Giratina se encontraba recostado bajo un árbol un poco más lejos, estaba comiendo unas bayas. Ash se reincorporo y tomo el sándwich que estaba a su lado y empezó a comer. El chico estaba pensando en todo el entrenamiento que habían estado haciendo durante toda la mañana, lo justo para estar listos. Cuando estuvo en el centro pokemon la noche anterior Clemont le había recomendado investigar sobre la líder. Al parecer usaba dos pokemon en las batallas de gimnasio, un Surskit y un Vivillon.

Dejando de pensar en la batalla, Ash termino de comer su sándwich y se relajó esperando que los otros terminaran de comer por ellos mismos. Y cuando noto que todos ya habían terminado de comer su almuerzo, decidió volver a la ciudad.

 _-¡Bien chicos!-_ La voz de Ash se escuchó fuertemente en el claro, haciendo que sus pokemon le prestaran atención. El entrenador se levantó de su lugar en el césped, mientras estiraba los músculos un poco.

 _-Hoy vamos a desafiar al gimnasio de Santalune, y hoy ganaremos nuestra primera medalla. El entrenamiento que hemos hecho se ha notado en el subidón de velocidad de todos ustedes…-_ Y era verdad, el haber estado todo el día de ayer entrenando como desgraciados había tenido sus frutos rápidamente, el aumento en la velocidad de los tres pokemon era notable **(¡Entrenamientos de ev's de velocidad al poder!...aunque no tenga sentido el que haya ev's en el anime…YOLO)**

 _-…Pero esta no será la última vez que entrenemos, Giratina ha tenido unas ideas interesantes para los entrenamientos futuros-_ Comento Ash tranquilamente mientras señalaba a Giratina, quien tenía una sonrisa que inquietaba a los trio de pokemon.

 _-Espero que puedan seguir el ritmo de este entrenamiento, y no se retracten de lo que dijeron ayer-_ Y el comentario repentino de Giratina no tranquilizaba de ninguna forma al equipo. Ash miraba la interacción entre sus pokemon, y no tenía otra cosa que hacer más que suspirar _"Hay, Giratina…"_

 _-Vamos chicos ¡nuestra batalla!- Ash dio media vuelta y emprendió rumbo hacia la ciudad, Pikachu salto al hombro del entrenador. Giratina desapareció en el lugar, había entrado en el mundo oscuro. Froakie y Fletchling entraron en sus poke ball, cortesía de Ash._

 **o-o-o-o**

Serena soltó un suspiro mientras se sentaba en una banca, imitando la acción de su entrenadora Fennekin se sentó a su lado derecho, mientras que Vulpix decidió quedarse recostada en el suelo. Había llegado ayer a Santalune y no había podido encontrar a Ash, había buscado un largo rato en la ciudad antes de distraerse con algunas tiendas que había por allí. Al final decidió detener la búsqueda por ese día y empezar otra vez hoy, hasta ahora había tenido los mismos resultados. Estaba pensando ir a comer a un restaurante que había visto ayer y que se veía interesante, pero algo llamo su atención. De reojo pudo observar a un muchacho de gorra roja con un Pikachu en su hombro, junto a él un chico rubio con lentes caminaba junto a una niña también rubia.

 _-Lo encontré-_ Serena se alegró, finalmente había encontrado a Ash. Se paró para poder ir a hablar con él, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo hablar con su amigo de la infancia. Serena se quedó parada, mirando como Ash se dirigía hacia el gimnasio. Fennekin y Vulpix miraban a su entrenadora con curiosidad. La chica se limitó a estar allí, y luego de nos segundos tomo su decisión.

 _-Chicas ¿Vamos a ver la batalla de gimnasio de un viejo amigo mío?-_ Pregunto Serena sus pokemon mientras les miraba. Sus pokemon respondieron rápidamente con unos gruñidos afirmativos, la chica sonrió ante el apoyo de sus pokemon.

 _-Pues vamos o nos la perderemos-_ Serena comenzó a caminar rumbo al gimnasio, y como siempre Fennekin y Vulpix la seguían de cerca.

 **o-o-o-o**

El grupo llego frente al gran edificio de techado verde que era identificado como el gimnasio de Santalune. Ash, Clemont y Bonnie entraron en el gran edificio. Lo primero que apreciaron fue un gran pasillo, en las paredes muchas hermosas fotos de diferentes pokemon de tipo bicho. Todas las fotos parecían haber sido tomadas en el momento justo, y con una precisión digna de un experto en el arte de la fotografía.

 _-Increíble…-_ Ash se encontraba impresionado por la colección.

 _-Son hermosas ¿verdad hermano?-_ Bonnie se encontraba mirando todas las fotos rápidamente.

 _-Ciertamente, son muy bellas-_ Clemont concordó con sus compañeros.

 _-Me alegra que les guste-_ El grupo volteo para poder ver a dos personas que ya conocían.

 _-¡¿Alexa?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Viola?-_ Ash estaba sorprendido por decirlo menos.

 _-Bueno, termine mi último trabajo y decidí visitar a mi hermana-_ Explico Alexa mientras señalaba a Viola.

 _-¿Viola es tu hermana?_ \- Pregunto Ash un poco desconcertado.

 _-¿Por qué no dejas que me presente formalmente Ash? –_ Hablo Viola mientras se paraba frente al muchacho.

 _-Soy Viola, la hermana de Alexa, fotógrafa y líder del gimnasio de ciudad Santalune-_ Finalizo Viola con una sonrisa.

Y antes de que nadie pudiera moverse, Bonnie se encontraba tomando la mano de Viola y arrodillada sobre un pie.

 _-¡Eres perfecta! ¿Puedes casarte con mi hermano?-_ Bonnie pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. La reacción de Clemont fue casi instantánea.

 _-¡Aaaaagh! ¿Por qué me avergüenzas Bonnie?-_ Clemont ya se encontraba tras su hermana, un robot robótico parecido al de un Aipom salió de su mochila sujetando a la niña salió rápidamente del lugar. Bonnie reía a carcajada mientras era arrastrada por el inventor.

 _-¡Piénsalo! ¡SI!-_ Bonnie pronuncio antes de desaparecer atraves de la puerta.

Ash, Alexa y Viola no se habían movido ni una pulgada durante toda la interacción de los hermanos.

 _-Que niña tan peculiar…-_ Comento Viola con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Alexa Salió del estupor de la situación rápidamente y notando que estaban solos con el entrenador decidió, Aprovechar la situación para hablar con Ash sobre la foto.

- _Ash, hay algo de lo que queremos hablarte ¿Verdad Viola?-_ Alexa afirmo con la cabeza a su hermana, que con un rápido - _Si-_ Saco de uno de sus grandes bolsillos una foto. Ash tomo la foto de las manos de la rubia y la observo durante unos momentos, Suficientes para sabes que es lo que ocurría.

 _-Giratina… ¿Tu sabias que las cámaras podían detectarte cuando estas en ese lugar?-_ Le pregunto Ash dudoso a su compañero.

 _-Mmmm… interesante, esto no lo sabía-_ Comento Giratina. Que se encontraba justo detrás de Ash, observando la foto.

 _-"¿Qué les decimos ahora? No creo que decirles la verdad sea una buena idea…"-_ Comento Ash mientras se imaginaba a las hermanas atacando al legendario, mientras la ciudad entera se enteraba de la situación. Giratina pensó durante unos segundos alguna excusa. Hasta que tuvo la idea más simple y que seguramente sería muy efectiva.

 _-Diles que un pokemon tipo fantasma te a estado siguiendo desde que saliste de Lumiose-_

 _-Ya sabía de esto, al parecer un pokemon de tipo fantasma me ha estado siguiendo desde que Salí de ciudad Lumiose. Todavía no sé qué pokemon sea, pero uno de estos días lo atrapare-_ Declaro Ash con una sonrisa. Violase alivio porque aparentemente nada malvado estaba persiguiendo a Ash. Mientras que Alexa sospechaba que lo que el entrenador dijo era mentira, Esa excusa era muy simple. Pero Alexa le restó importancia.

 _-De todas formas Ash, ten mucho cuidado-_ Comento Viola con preocupación. Su hermana asistió de acuerdo.

 _-"Uuuf…Salimos de esta Giratina"-_ Ash suspiro mentalmente del alivio,

 _-Lo veo Ash-_ Giratina asistió satisfecho.

 _-Bueno… ¿Podemos tener nuestra batalla ahora?-_ Pregunto Ash ansioso por su batalla e intentando desviar el tema. Viola sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Ash.

 _-¡Claro Ash! Ven, por aquí está el campo de batalla-_ Exclamo Viola mientras tomaba rumbo al campo de batalla. Ash, la seguía de cerca. En ese momento fue en el que los hermanos volvieron a entrar. Clemont fue el primero en pronunciarse.

 _-¿Nos hemos perdido de algo?-_ Pregunto el rubio.

 _No, en este momento Viola se dirige hacia el campo de batalla junto a Ash-_ Comento Alexa con los brazos cruzados, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde se fue su hermana. Clemont y Bonnie la siguieron.

Unos segundos después de que todos se fueran del pasillo, Serena entro al edificio. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo para llegar al campo de batalla.

 **o-o-o-o**

 _-La batalla entre la líder de gimnasio Viola y su retador Ash comenzara ahora. Ambos contendientes solo podrán usar dos de sus pokemon, y solo el retador tendrá derecho al cambio de estos. La batalla terminara cuando alguno de los contendientes se quede sin pokemon-_ Explico la árbitro de la batalla. Aun lado Alexa, Clemont y Bonnie estaban mirando la batalla. Serena seguida por Fennekin y Vulpix acaba de entrar por la puerta y observaban la batalla desde allí.

"Ash…" Serena estaba alegre de ver a su antiguo amigo

 **Retador Ash** ** _VS _****Líder de gimnasio Viola**

 **(Recomiendo escuchar** **Mewmore / 'Battle! Kalos Legendary'** **un muy buen ambiente para las peleas de gimnasio. Esos remix son geniales y esos tipos unos genios)**

 _-¡No perderé esta batalla Ash!_ Cuando veo la victoria nadie me detiene ¡Sal Surskit!- Viola saco a su primer pokemon al campo de batalla, El tipo bicho/agua estaba listo para ganar.

 _-¡Bien! Es nuestra primera batalla en Kalos, así que ¿Por qué no combates tu primero Pikachu?-_ El ratón eléctrico soltó un pequeño _-Pika-_ Mientras se bajaba del hombro de su entrenador y se posicionaba en el campo con una mirada decidida.

- _Comencemos probando sus defensas Pikachu ¡usa_ **ataque rápido** ** _!-_** Ordeno Ash a su compañero.

Pikachu acato la orden de su amigo y con un brillo blanco que lo rodeo el roedor salió disparado a una gran velocidad hacia el pokemon bicho. Ni el pokemon ni entrenadora pudieron responder al ataque de Pikachu, quien impacto a Surskit a gran velocidad lanzándolo unos metros lejos.

-" _Es muy rápido, tengo que tener más cuidado"-_ Pensó Viola mientras su Surskit se recuperaba del golpe, ese golpe le había dolido mucho.

 _-El Pikachu de Ash es muy rápido-_ Comento Alexa.

 _-Parece que ese entrenamiento que estaba haciendo, al final dio resultados-_ Comento Clemont sobre la batalla.

 _-Surskit_ _ **¡**_ **rayo hielo!** \- El tipo bicho acato la orden, y desde su antena disparo un intenso rayo gélido dirigido al pokemon eléctrico.

 _-Pikachu¡ esquívalo!-_ Ordeno Ash. Pikachu empezó a correr a gran velocidad evitando efectivamente el ataque de Surskit. Quien congelo una parte del campo. Viola sonrió ante este último hecho.

 _-Bien Surskit, ya sabes que hacer ¡_ **rayo hielo** hacia el campo de batalla!- El pokemon disparo su rayo hacia el cielo donde exploto y se fragmento en más rayos que empezaron a caer por todo el campo de batalla. Pikachu empezó a esquivar los ataques que llegaban desde arriba, moviéndose de un lado a otro el ratón eléctrico se mantuvo a salvo. Pero cuando los ataques dejaron de llegar, se dio cuenta de que el campo de batalla estaba completamente congelado.

 _-Perfecto, espero que te guste nuestro campo gélido Ash-_ Viola se encontraba confiada, parecía que ahora la batalla estaría a su favor.

 _-Pikachu ¡_ _ **Cola de hierro**_ _en el suelo!-_ Casi como si la hubiera ignorado las palabras de Viola, Ash dio las órdenes a su compañero, quien las ejecuto. Imbuyendo su cola con energía férrea Pikachu, la estrello con potencia en el suelo provocando la ruptura del hielo sobre ese sector del campo de batalla.

 _-¿¡Que!?-_ Viola no podía creer que su estrategia hubiera sido contrarrestada tan fácilmente. Pero se calmó, aún tenía casi todo el campo de batalla congelado.

- _Pikachu¡_ **rayo** _!-_ El pokemon eléctrico dio un pequeño salto en el aire y desato una gran corriente de energía eléctrica dirigida hacia el pequeño Surskit. Si el pokemon de tipo agua recibía ese ataque, estaba acabado.

-¡ _Surskit_ **protección** _!-_ El tipo bicho se protegió con una barrera verde del ataque entrante. El impacto genero una densa nube de humo que cubrió todo el campo. Cuando esta se disipo, Surskit se encontraba ileso. Pero el campo de batalla a su alrededor se había fragmentado aún más, y Viola aun no lo había utilizado. Viola se encontraba casi contra las cuerdas en ese momento. Por lo cual intento otra táctica, atacar de frente.

 _-Surskit ¡_ _ **doble rayo**_ _!-_ El pokemon disparo el as de color violeta hacia Pikachu quien estaba esperando las ordenes de su entrenador, las cuales no se hicieron esperan.

 _-Pikachu contrarresta con_ **rayo-** Con pocos segundos para acumular energía el ataque eléctrico resulto más débil de lo normal. Y cuando los rayos se encontraron, el ataque de Surskit se impuso sobre el eléctrico. El cual había empezado a retroceder rápidamente. Pero Pikachu no se rindió, imprimiendo más poder en su ataque logro que ambos rayos se cancelaran mutuamente en una gran explosión. De la cual solo Pikachu resulto herido, al ser el más cercano a la explosión.

 _-¡Pikachu!-_ Al escuchar la preocupación de su entrenador, Pikachu se recuperó rápidamente del ataque. Ash sonrió ante la determinación de su pokemon.

-¿Listo Pikachu? –Un determinado -¡Pika!- era todo lo que Ash necesitaba como confirmación.

 _-Bien ¡Terminemos esto Pikachu, usa_ **ataque rápido y cola de hierro** al mismo tiempo!- Pikachu obedeció la orden de su amigo e imbuyendo su cola de energía, se lanzó vertiginosamente hacia el pokemon rival. Quien no pudo reaccionar para ejecutar la orden de su entrenadora.

 _-Surskit no puede continuar, el ganador es Pikachu. Viola, puede sacar a su siguiente pokemon-_ Viola devolvió a Surskit a su poke ball y agradeciéndole su esfuerzo lanzo a su siguiente pokemon.

 _-¡Ve, Vivillon!-_ y de la poke ball un pokemon con alas rosas, con pequeñas manchas azules y blancas .Y según Ash, tenía parecido con otros pokemon como Beautifly y Butterfree. Ash tenía el contendiente perfecto.

-Pikachu vuelve, hay que darle una oportunidad a Fletchling- Pikachu asistió y volvió al hombro de su entrenador, quien saco de su poke ball al pokemon ave.

 _-¡Fletch!-_ Fletchling salió al campo de batalla batiendo las alas, preparado para un gran combate.

 _-¡Bien Fletchling, comencemos con picotazo!-_ El pico de Fletchling se ilumino un segundo antes de que este se lanzara a toda velocidad para golpear al pokemon rival.

 _-"Sus pokemon son rápidos, pero este Fletchling no es tan rápido como Pikachu"-_ Pensó Viola antes de dar las ordenes a su pokemon.

 _-¡Vivillon, detenlo con_ **psíquico** _!-_ Los ojos del tipo bicho se iluminaron de un tono azul, y Fletchling fue detenido en medio del aire por la fuerza psíquica de Vivillon. El pokemon ave intento forcejear para liberarse de su control, pero fue en vano. Vivillon uso su control psíquico sobre el cuerpo del tipo volador para estrellarlo contra el suelo, hiriendo.

 _-¡Fletchling, no!-_ Ash estaba preocupado por su pokemon, después de todo esta era su primer batalla de gimnasio. Pero Fletchling se recuperó rápidamente del golpe y volvió al aire. Aliviado por esto Ash empezó a maquinar algún plan contra Vivillon, y una idea llego a su mente.

 _-Si no nos podemos acercar, entonces atacaremos desde lejos ¡Fletchling_ **viento cortante**!- Las alas del pokemon tipo volador se iluminaron, y agitándolas, unas ráfagas en forma de medialuna salieron disparadas de las alas del Fletchling hacia el tipo bicho.

- _Vivillon ¡ usa_ **tornado** para contrarrestarlo!- Vivillon agito sus alas generando fuertes vientos para intentar detener el ataque entrante. Pero el viento cortante de Fletchling atravesó el tornado de Vivillon y golpeo a su objetivo. El tornado de Vivillon también golpeo a Fletchling, pero este solo fue arrastrado hacia atrás por los vientos.

 _-Ash, ataca ahora que esta indefenso. Ese Vivillon no aguantara otro golpe-_ Le hablo Giratina al entrenador. Quien agradeció la información y dio la orden a su pokemon.

 _-Vivillon ¿estás bien?-_ Viola pregunto a su pokemon, quien no tuvo tiempo de levantarse debido a la nueva orden de Ash

 _-¡Fletchling_ **picotazo** _!-_ Fletchling se lanzó rápidamente, con el pico brillante, hacia Vivillon.

 _-Vivillon ¡intenta esquivarlo!-_ La orden ya desesperada de Viola fue escuchada por el tipo bicho, quien intentó esquivar el ataque. Aun con el intento de evadir el movimiento, Fletchling dio en el blanco. Vivillon golpeo el piso con un ruido sordo, dejando una nube de humo tras de sí. Cuando la nube se despejo, Vivillon estaba fuera de combate.

 _-Vivillon ya no puede continuar, a Viola ya no le quedan pokemon. ¡Lo que significa que la victoria es para el retador Ash!-_ La arbitro anuncio al ganador.

-¡ _Lo hicimos Pikachu, ganamos nuestra primera batalla en Kalos!-_ Ash estaba emocionado por la victoria que acababa de conseguir. La cual no sería posible sin sus pokemon.

Giratina observaba la celebración improvisada de Ash, contento por la victoria de su entrenador.

 **Y FIN…**

 **Dios mío cuanta intensidad, esta es la primera batalla que escribo (la de Pikachu vs Giratina no cuenta) espero que este bien. Pero sé que con el tiempo la calidad de las batallas mejorara, a la par que mi calidad para escribir.**

 **Bueno una vez terminado el capítulo voy con los puntos que quería destacar de este.**

 **1).Estaba pensado en escribir una historia paralela que contara el cómo llego Vulpix hasta Kalos (No sería muy larga) además de darle desarrollo a este pokemon y a otros que aparecerán en un futuro.**

 **2). Este capítulo era originalmente más largo (aún tengo la versión más larga) pero me pareció que era casi puro relleno lo que había. Algún día escribiré un fic en el que tarde 5000 palabras hablando sobre los pensamientos de cada personaje segundario o sin importancia y sus problemas emocionales¡ pero hoy no es ese día Y este no es ese fic! . Por ahora me centrare en desarrollar a los personajes que de alguna forma se van a ver muy cambiados por la aparición de Giratina (empezando por Giratina mismo y Ash). Digo esto por si alguien se pregunta por la poca aparición de Clemont y Bonnie (Con el tiempo ganaran más protagonismo)**

 **P.D: a los que preguntan ¿Cuándo Clemont y Bonnie conocerán a Giratina? Tranquilos que lo tengo planeado. Solo diré que será antes de que Korrina entre a escena.**

 **Y bueno sin más que decir en esta parte, voy con los reviews.**

 **James Anderson:** **Veras, los hechos están vasados principalmente en el anime. Pero muchas cosas serán del mundo del juego. Es algo que me cuesta desarrollar y que lo hago paso por paso. Si algo no tiene sentido agradecería que me lo digieran para corregirlo.**

 **Usrein:** **El dialogo subrayado es marca registrada de Giratina ahora, los otros legendarios tendrán otro dialogo.**

 **No hubo ninguna masacre de parte de Giratina (Nadie menciono a los otros pokemon 7w7). Pero tal vez algún gimnasio sufra contra el señor de las dimensiones.**

 **Zhephyr Exe** **: ¿Si los Eón pueden mega-evolucionar por que el no? La Griseosfera puede traer más problemas de los que parece. A Giratina tal vez se le vaya un poco la cabeza, de una forma extraña. Y espero que te guste el proyecto de la historia de Vulpix, se me ocurrió espontáneamente y encajo perfectamente.**

 **Pirata:** **Ya viste la primera muestra de lo que Giratina puede causar en los humanos que no lo conocen. Jajajaja, el equipo Rocket hoy tuvo su primera probadita (De muchas, por cierto) del poder de Giratina. Y Dialga y Palkia van a meter mano, pero muchooo más adelante ( Sip, esto va para largo)**

 **LyCox032:** **Nunca hay suficientes zorras alrededor de Ash :V**

 **KRT215:** **Ya llegara, tranquilo compañero. Creo que nadie se lo esperaba.**

 **Avro Lancaster:** **Paciencia amigo, la reacción ya llegara. "** **y tal parece que Giratina terminara como cupido para Ash** **" mmmm creo que me diste una idea interesante jejejeje.**

 **Bladetri:** **Like x2 :V**

 **Santiago121:** **No pienso abandonar este fic hasta que esté terminado. Y espero arreglar esos errores con el tiempo, cuando mejor mi escritura.**

 **P.D: gracias por el review** **J**

 **Thor94:** **Ash conseguirá la piedra clave más adelante. Y Korrina no es solo la pareja de Ash, es un punto clave en la extraña trama que tengo montada.**

 **X338x:** **¡No quiero denuncias por dejarte ciego! (Aquí un capitulo como compensación). Giratina fue de la poke ball, será algo que me da mucho juego. Por eso mismo elegí esta pareja no hay tanto de ella en esta página. Además es un reto escribirla si quisiera un emparejamiento fácil de describir escribía una historia amour, que se escriben solas.**

 **BRANDON369:** **Todos esos eventos tendrán cambios muy grandes con la presencia de Giratina. Y no :V el profesor nunca pondrá sus feas manos sobre Giratina.**

 **Maxxuzumaki: ¡** **Nunca me fui! Estaba ocupado con la vida. Los hermanos conocerán a Giratina a su tiempo (tampoco falta tanto). Y si estás leyendo esto, la continuación ya la leíste :V**

 **Bueno con todo dicho y hecho, yo me retiro.**

 **Les ha escrito Tiphsion, y les deseo buena noches** **J** **… (Mira esa copia papa)**


	7. El viaje continua

(Antes de todo, quiero disculparme por tardar taaaaaanto en actualizar un mísero capitulo. Pero los últimos 2 meses y medio. Me encontraba visitando a unos familiares en mi vecino país, y el problema principal de todo esto era: la falta de mi computadora. Sin esta no pude ni siquiera empezar este capítulo. Y apenas regrese, Hace una semana no menos, me dedique a escribir este capítulo. Perdonen los errores que puedan existir…lo he escrito un poco apurado (v_v) bueno…sin más, vamos con lo normal…)

 _(P.D: lo escrito al principio del capítulo, lo escribí unos días antes de irme con mis parientes. Por eso las noticias un poco viejas)_

 **"Pokemon no me pertenece, si no a su creador Satoshi Tajiri"**

 **Hola otra vez a mi humilde fic. Llego tarde porque me he pasado los últimos días jugando al gran pokemon sol (#HailSolgaleo) y terminando el Final Fantasy XV (Buen juego, pero el puto capítulo 13 parece mal diseñado a propósito. Creo que se burlan del Final Fantasy 13 con eso) Tengo unas cuantas cosas que decir hoy, empezamos.**

 **1). Como soy un indeciso de (perdónenme la palabra) mierda, voy a pasar a responder siempre los reviews al principio de los capítulos. Contestarlos al final, además de quedar mal, no tenía sentido alguno. Contestaba preguntas sobre cosas que aparecieron en el capítulo que acababan de leer, y eso queda horrible.**

 **2). Me he dado cuenta de que la personalidad de Giratina se desvio un poco en los últimos 2 cap de lo que quería reflejar, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Y todos los capítulos de relleno que hay entre el gimnasio de Santalune y el trepa muros :V me dan juego para reflejar bien a Giratina.**

 **3). Y como último punto. Gracias a los que leen este fic y a los que dejan reviews. Le agradezco mucho a estos últimos, sus comentarios me ayudan a sabes si les gusta o no. Y algunos me dan ideas para la historia. no creía que le gustaría a tanta gente (Sip ustedes son muchos para mi** **J ) … Aunque sabía que a alguien en este extraño mundo le gustaría esto de alguna forma retorcida y oscura, después de todo, gustos son gustos.**

 **Y sin más que decir ahora voy con los reviews (algún día los contestare de otra forma 7-7)**

 **Pirata: SI en el anime Ash con entrenamiento de mierda le gano a la segunda, imagínate si entrena con gravedad aumentada (Vi que Giratina aprendía Gravedad y dije "Oshe que riko para la trama") En el anime nunca se vio que existieran las MT y MO, asi que…pos no. Sobre los legendarios…tal vez veamos algo.**

 **X338x: Que raro que sea corto (teniendo en cuenta que es el cap más largo hasta ahora :V) Giratina tampoco es que sea el mejor poniendo excusas jajaja.**

 **BRANDON369: Es Ash, lo único que quiere es pelear XD. Y si, consecuentemente cualquier pokemon se volvería más fuerte si se entrena con un legendario.**

 **Bladetri: ¡LIKE! X3 (algún día me darás un review en condiciones, y ese día seré muy feliz)**

 **Usrein: Tener a un Giratina siempre tiene ventajas, llame ya y lleve uno a un módico precio de… perdón tenía que hacerlo XD. La situación de Giratina es más delicada en cuanto al entrenamiento, ya verás lo que hago para él. Los pokemon de Ash ya están practicando con la Gravedad de Giratina, la telekinesis no creo que sirva de mucho (Por ahora…)**

 **James Anderson: ¿Podemos decir que la aparición de Giratina será Mega épica?**

 **Avro Lancaster: Puedo decirte que…¡Giratina debuta en el siguiente capítulo! (Creo que te imaginas contra quien -) ¿Tu no paras de darme ideas verdad? Jajaja.**

 **Thor94: Gracias ****J**

 **PendulumGear: Qué testamento te mandaste ee, Jajaja. Lo de Viola y Alexa al era muy diferente al principio, pero lo que escribí me pareció demasiado (No porque fuera largo) Así que lo borre y edite, creo que quedo mejor. Gracias por tu opinión de la batallas, aun que te gustara a ti, yo vi muchos puntos que puedo mejorar enormemente y esa va a ser mi intención con el tiempo. Esto lo escribo principalmente por los pocos fic en español que hay de Giratina en esta página (contando el mío hay… 8 fic, de los cuales 6 son one shots y el otro no actualiza hace 2 meses)**

 **Question: Giratina aparecerá un poco antes de conocer a Korrina (Concretamente en el sig cap ****J)**

 **Maxxuzumaki: Si no fuera por Giratina, Ash no entrenaría bien. El desarrollo de los pokemon es bastante importante. Y en cuanto al desarrollo de los personajes humanos, hay personajes que no van a tener un desarrollo muy diferente al del anime (Como Clemont y Bonnie) a sí que no creo centrarme mucho en ellos. Pero personajes muy segundarios, como lo son Alexa y Viola, merecen un desarrollo más profundo en algunos momentos. Y en los principales, me voy a centrar en Ash, Korrina y Giratina (Además de los pokemon de Ash, Korrina y Serena…y uno de Clemont)**

 **LyCox032: Tu Review 10/10, y directo al mundo distorsión con Giratina papu :V**

 **JulioLeon15: Me encanta que te guste el fic ****J. Y a Korrina le falta poco para aparecer (como muchos 2 capítulos más)**

 **Onilink500: Tranquilo amigo, Giratina nunca dejara el equipo de Ash. Pero el inmortal capturara a los mismos Pokemon, que captura en XY. Los movimientos que aprendan los pokemon de Ash si cambiaran, ese Greninja con corte no me agrada…**

 **Y bueno, con todo contestado podemos pasar tranquilamente al capítulo. Lo voy avisando, este capítulo se conforma mayormente por pequeños flash backs de Giratina. La mayoría del capítulo esta visto desde su punto de vista (Si es que no es todo el capítulo desde su punto de vista)**

Hola…-(texto normal)

 _Hola…-(hablan pokemon y humanos) "Entre comillas, es un pensamientos amigos"_

 **Golpe umbrío…-(ataques pokemon)**

 _Hola…-(Habla Giratina) "Entre comillas, es un pensamientos amigos"_

 ** _Chora la exploradora…-(Legendarios y seres de alto poder)… "Entre comillas, es un pensamientos amigos"_**

 ** _Mi paranoia me obliga a cambiar el rate del fic de T a M, por la escenas finales del capítulo._**

 **Capítulo 7: ¡El viaje continua! encuentros desagradables.**

Froakie se encontraba corriendo rápidamente a través del bosque, saltando de rama en rama trataba de huir de algo. La atmosfera del bosque parecía más densa de lo normal y a Froakie le costaba moverse bien. Y el tipo agua estaba tan preocupado en no perder el equilibrio que no noto la **Bola sombra** que se dirigía hacia él. Hasta que fue tarde para esquivarla completamente.

 _-¡Aaagh!-_ Froakie salto un segundo antes de la rama afectada, pero la onda expansiva lo golpeo, lanzándolo al suelo. El pequeño pokemon se levantaba lentamente del suelo, estaba cansado y el dolor del golpe no le ayudaba. Pero no tenía tiempo para quejarse, porque un segundo después otra **bola sombra** apareció de entre los árboles. Froakie salto hacia atrás para esquivar el ataque entrante, no noto la segunda **bola sombra** que se dirigía hacia donde el salto para esquivar la primera. El segundo ataque le dio de relleno, dejándolo fuera de combate. De la sección del bosque de donde salieron los ataques, Giratina apareció. El legendario levanto a Froakie con un tentáculo y tomo rumbo por donde vino.

 _-Esta vez Froakie ha durado unos minutos más que la últimas vez, pero aún tiene que mejorar-_ Durante los últimos días, después de partir de Santalune, Giratina se había encargado del entrenamiento de los pokemon. Ash solo supervisaría el desarrollo, y el aplicaría los métodos. Según el resto de pokemon de Ash, al parecer tanto tiempo solo había vuelto un poco loco a Giratina. Después de todos sus métodos de entrenamiento eran un poco…extremistas, para usarlos en pokemon de primera evolución. Los entrenamientos de Giratina consistían, básicamente, en una persecución a través del bosque. El Legendario perseguiría y atacaría a los pokemon, quienes, tendrían que lidiar también con la gravedad impuesta por Giratina. Pero al final del día, nadie podía quejarse de los resultados. Todos se habían vuelto más rápidos y resistentes, y sus reflejos habían aumentado considerablemente estos últimos días. El ser golpeado por la **bola sombra** de Giratina es doloroso y es preferible evitarlo.

Giratina se deslizo a través del bosque hacia un claro, en el que Ash y el resto de pokemon los estaban esperando el final del entrenamiento diario de Giratina. Cuando el legendario llego al lugar pudo observar como Pikachu, Bajo las órdenes de Ash, golpeaba un árbol usando **ataque rápido.** Pero lo más llamativo de esto era, lo que parecía ser, el intento de combinar el **ataque rápido** y el **rayo** del pokemon eléctrico en una especie de ataque físico. No le dio mucha importancia, confiaba en Ash, el chico debe saber que estaban haciendo. Deposito al pequeño pokemon inconsciente en la sombra de un árbol, y el mismo se recostó a unos metros del pequeño tipo agua.

Ash había detectado la llegada de ambos al claro. El entrenador notó la heridos de Froakie, por lo que tomo unas cuantas pociones de su mochila y se dirigió a donde Giratina para preguntar por los resultados.

- _¿Cómo fue esta vez?-_ Pregunto el entrenador mientras se agachaba frente a Froakie y usaba las opciones en él.

 _-Aguanto cinco minutos más desde el primer entrenamiento. El chico tiene una gran determinación por ser más fuerte, eso ayuda mucho con el entrenamiento-_ Informo el legendario mientras miraba el proceso de curación. Ash asistió a las palabras de Giratina, estaba más preocupado en su compañero que el contestarle al tipo dragón. Giratina le restó importancia a las palabras de Ash. El legendario relajo su cuerpo y bajo la sombra del árbol, empezó a mirar como la copa de los árboles se movían al ritmo del suave viento de Kalos. El legendario cerró los ojos escuchando los sonidos producidos por sus amigos, quienes al parecer habían detenido su entrenamiento.

 _-Giratina, entrenaremos con Pikachu y los demás un poco más. Volveremos al campamento antes del anochecer, no quiero que Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se preocupen._ Si quieres descansa un rato aquí.- Ash le comento los planes a Giratina, quien asistió al entrenador. Satisfecho con la respuesta del legendario Ash volvió con sus otros pokemon, dejando al tipo dragón bajo el árbol.

 _"Serena…"_ Giratina recordaba cuando la chica se unió al grupo hace unos días.

 **Flash Back…**

Giratina observaba divertido como Ash festejaba la victoria junto a Fletchling y Pikachu. El legendario noto como la mujer rubia a quien Ash acababa de vencer se acercaba hacia su pokemon, se agachaba junto a él y luego de felicitarlo por dar todo en batalla lo devolvía a su poke ball. Giratina sonrió ante el gesto de la entrenadora para su pokemon, Giratina empezó a respetar un poco a la entrenadora. A continuación la mujer se levantó y se dirigió a hablar con quien había cumplido la función de árbitro.

 _-¡Esa pelea fue genial Ash!-_ Giratina reconoció el grito y volteo para ver a la niña del Dedenne (El legendario luego se enteraría de que esta niña se llamaba Bonnie) quien se encontraba, prácticamente revotando en el lugar mientras miraba con admiración a Ash.

 _-Al parecer ese entrenamiento fue muy efectivo Ash, no recuerdo que Fletchling y Pikachu fueran tan rápidos-_ El chico rubio comento a su entrenador. Y Giratina sintió algo de orgullo por su trabajo como entrenador ante estas palabras, aun cuando esas palabras no fueran dirigidas a él.

 _-No creí que pudieras vencer a mi hermana al primer intento Ash, eres verdaderamente impresionante-_ Giratina soltó una leve risa cuando vio cómo su entrenador se avergonzó un poco por las palabras de la chica.

 _-No, Si alguien fue impresionante hoy fueron estos dos-_ Ash señalaba a Fletchling y a Pikachu, quienes se encontraban apoyados en sus hombros.

 _"Al parecer Ash, siempre será igual de humilde"_ Pensó Giratina mientras miraba a Ash sostener una pequeña conversación con sus amigos.

Y fue en ese momento en el que Giratina noto a alguien detrás de la mujer que acababa de hablar con Ash. El legendario no podía verla bien desde su posición elevada, por lo cual descendió un poco hasta poder verla mejor. Giratina no recordaba haber visto a esta chica de sombrero rosa alguna vez hablar con Ash. El notaba como la chica se removía nerviosa en su lugar, algo la tenía inquieta, como si la chica estuviera a punto de intentar algo. Giratina observo como entre sus pies dos pequeños pokemon tipo fuego se acurrucaban contra ella, un Vulpix y un Fennekin exactamente.

 _-Creo que he visto a ese Vulpix en algún lugar…-_ Aun cuando todos los Vulpix eran iguales, Giratina notaba algo familiar en este espécimen en particular.

Restándole importancia a este pequeño asunto por ahora el legendario volvió su atención a la chica, quien no se había movido de su lugar. Giratina no entendía su inquietud .Si quería hacer algo ¿Por qué no lo hacía y ya? Tal vez las consecuencias negativas eran mayores que los beneficios. Pero ella parecía insegura, lo que Giratina interpretaba, como si los resultados negativos son iguales en probabilidad a los beneficios. Esta chica confundía al legendario, y ni siquiera había tenido contacto con ella. Dejando sus pensamientos lógicos de lado, Giratina decidió ayudar a la chica de alguna forma.

Serena se encontraba muy insegura por su situación, no sabía cómo hablarle a Ash. Ella hubiera preferido hablar a solas con él, pero esta podría ser la única oportunidad de volver a hablar con Ash. Ella no creía realmente llegar hasta aquí, y encontrarlo. Serena no sabía cómo reaccionaría el al verla, si es que la recordaba. Estuvo en su debate mental durante unos minutos, hasta que…

 _-Hazlo-_ Los pensamientos de Serena se detuvieron cuando una profunda y potente voz resonó en su mente, y le provoco un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Miro alrededor del gimnasio alarmada, buscando al dueño de esa voz. Al no encontrar nada Serena, le restó importancia. Aun cuando todavía estaba asustada por la voz.

Giratina dio un pequeño gruñido por lo bajo, al parecer la chica creía que él era alguna especie de perturbación. El legendario intentaba ayudar a la chica, pero con la menor comunicación posible. Él no sabía cómo podía reaccionar a su presencia alguien que no le conocía. Se decidió a intentarlo otra vez.

 _-Vamos, habla con el…-_ Serena se alarmo otra vez. Ahora estaba segura, alguien le estaba hablando. Pero aun estando asustada, Serena entendió las palabras.

 _"¿Esta voz quiere que hable con Ash?"_ La situación no podía inquietar más a Serena. Al parecer una voz etérea le estaba apoyando para que hablara con Ash.

 _-¿Quién eres?-_ Pregunto Serena en voz alta llamando, sin quererlo, la atención de todos.

Serena se avergonzó cuando sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella. Dio una pequeña disculpa y se alejó del grupo, no se dio cuenta de que alguien aun no dejaba de mirarla.

 _"¿Quién es ella? ¿Y por qué Giratina habla con ella?"_ Ash pensaba confundido, mientras miraba a la chica alejarse. Le había resultado obvio que Giratina había hablado solo con ella, era el único ser en este lugar que podía hablar telepáticamente. Y Ash no creía que esta chica estuviera loca.

 _-Pareces alguien sincera…Habla con Ash, si es lo que quieres-_ La voz volvió a resonar en la cabeza de Serena. Quien suspiro, intuyendo que probablemente no sabría quién era el dueño de dicha voz. Decidió no insistir en la identidad del ser que, por alguna razón, la estaba apoyando.

Entonces, con resolución decidió seguir el consejo de la voz. Serena dio media vuelta, y con paso firme se dirigió hacia Ash. Quien estaba solo junto a Pikachu, el resto se encontraba hablando con Viola. Detrás de ella Vulpix y Fennekin la seguían un poco confundidas. Y sin que nadie lo viera, Giratina los observaba.

Ash noto como la chica se acercaba hacia él, con obvias intenciones de hablar. Clemont le había dicho que ella había estado en el gimnasio observando su batalla. Pero lo que el entrenador se preguntaba, era lo que Giratina había hablado con ella. Ash observo como un Vulpix y un pokemon que nunca había visto seguía a la chica de cerca. Al parecer ella era una entrenadora.

 _-Hola-_ La chica le saludo con una amable sonrisa

 _-Hola ¿Qué te pareció la batalla?-_ Ash le devolvió amablemente el saludo, mientras preguntaba.

 _-¡Genial! Eres realmente fuerte en batalla-_ Contesto Serena.

- _Gracias, sin mis pokemon y yo no trabajáramos juntos no lo lograría-_ Comento Ash, mientras acariciaba a Pikachu

 _-No nos hemos presentado. Yo soy Ash, y él es mi compañero Pikachu-_ Ambos, entrenador y pokemon, miraban a Serena con una sonrisa.

- _jeje, yo soy Serena y estas dos de aquí son Vulpix y Fennekin- Serena se presentó mientras levantaba a sus dos pokemon. Quienes dieron un pequeño grito hacia Ash, a modo de saludo. Ash estaba más que curioso por una de las pokemon de tipo fuego. Saco de su persona la pokedex **(Enserio ¿Dónde guardan la pokedex de Kalos? ¡Es como una Tablet! No creo que eso entre en un bolsillo…)**_ y escaneo a la pequeña tipo fuego

 **Fennekin el pokemon zorro**

 **Tras masticar e ingerir pequeñas ramas se siente pletórico y expulsa aire caliente por sus grandes orejas a temperaturas superiores a los 200 °c**

 _-¡Genial!-_ A Ash le encantaba encontrar y conocer pokemon que nunca había visto. Mientras Ash estaba ocupado con Fennekin, Serena dio un pequeño suspiro y susurrando - _Aquí voy…-_ Encaro definitivamente a Ash.

- _Ash… ¿tú me recuerdas?-_ Pregunto Serena con un hilo de voz.

 _-¿He?...-_ Ash estaba confundido por la pregunta de Serena.

-¿Recuerdas el campamento de vera del profesor Oak en pueblo paleta?-Pregunto Serena, intentando hacer recordar al chico.

 _-¡Si lo recuerdo!-_ Ash aun recordaba el campamento del profesor.

 _-¡¿si!? ¡Pues yo estuve allí! ¡Fue en ese lugar donde nos conocimos!-_ Comento Serena, ahora esperanzada de que Ash la recordara.

-hmp…pues no te recuerdo…- Y Ante las palabras de Ash, las esperanzas de Serena se destruyeron. La chica recupero la compostura rápidamente y del bolsillo de su falda saco un pequeño pañuelo azul, que tenía un bordado de poke ball en una de sus esquinas. Serena tomo el pañuelo con su dos manos y se lo entrego al chico, quien lo acepto confundido.

 _-Esto era tuyo, me lo prestaste en el campamento la primera vez que nos vimos-_ Comento Serena tranquilamente. El entrenador miro durante unos segundos el pañuelo, él sabía que había visto este pañuelo. Unos segundos después, el entrenador abrió los ojos ante el recuerdo que el pequeño pañuelo trajo a su mente.

 _-¡Eras tú! Ya recuerdo…eras la chica que encontré en el bosque, la del sombrero de paja-_ Señalo Ash sorprendido, mientras Serena tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sip, esa misma…Después de verte en la tele, cuando ocurrió el incidente con Garchomp. Enseguida supe que era el momento de iniciar mi viaje pokemon, y devolverte esto- Serena señalaba el pañuelo que estaba entre las manos de Ash en ese momento.

 _-¿Viniste desde muy lejos, solo para devolverme el pañuelo?-_ Comento Ash un sorprendido.

 _-No solo quería devolverte el pañuelo Ash…también quería verte nuevamente-Comento Serena un con un tono un poco lúdico, mientras daba unos pequeños pasos alejados de Ash, para un segundo después volver a su lado._

 _-Aunque no es lo único, cuando te vi salvando a Garchomp…me inspiraste para moverme. A conocer el mundo y a los pokemon…tal vez… ¿encontrar mi sueño?_ -Confeso Serena con un aire ausente.

Giratina, quien había estado observando la conversación con interés, se sorprendió un poco con lo último dicho por la chica, y una idea llego a su mente.

 _-"¿Por qué no le sugieres que viaje contigo, Ash?"-_ Comento Giratina mentalmente al entrenador.

 _-"En realidad, estaba a punto de sugerir eso…"-_ Respondió Ash.

 _-Serena-_ El entrenador llamo la atención de la chica, quien al escuchar su nombre volvió en sí misma.

 _-¿Si, Ash?-_

 _-¿Porque no te unes a nuestro pequeño grupo? Como digo siempre ¡Mientras más viajen, más divertido es!-_ Propuso Ash con una radiante sonrisa.

 _-¡Me encantaría viajar con ustedes!-_ Contesto Serena rápidamente, y con una sonrisa casi tan grande como la de Ash.

 _-Perfecto ¿Por qué no vamos a presentarte con el resto del grupo? Seguramente Bonnie estará encantada de que te unas a nosotros-_ Hablo Ash, mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia el grupo.

 _-Está bien-_ Serena aún mantenía su sonrisa, mientras seguía a Ash.

Giratina seguía observando impasible como Ash y Serena se unan al grupo y comenzaba una amena conversación con todos. Y luego de unos minutos el legendario observo como Ash recibía la medalla de manos de la mujer rubia, y el grupo lo felicitaba por su victoria.

 **Fin Flashback…**

Giratina se removió en su lugar bajo el árbol, después de que los recuerdos llegaran a su mente. El aún no había tenido contacto directo con la chica. Pero con lo que había visto el legendario, estaba seguro de que era una buena persona. Giratina había notado en su comportamiento que la chica, al parecer, no tenía experiencia real en el mundo fuera de su hogar. El noto como en sus primeros días, había estado insegura de sus acciones. Algunas veces dudaba de las elecciones o de sus propias palabras, pero Giratina veía en ella un potencia… ¿para qué? Giratina no lo sabía. Y al parecer él era el único que lo había notado los problemas de la chica hasta el momento, después de todo él era el señor de las dimensiones…tenía que ser muy receptivo.

Dejando esos pensamientos de lado, Giratina levanto la cabeza para observar su entorno. Miro al cielo entre la copa de los árboles, para notar que el sol se había desplazado mucho del lugar en el que se encontraba cuando se durmió. Aún quedaba mucha luz, pero no faltaba mucho para que anocheciera.

A unos metros de su ubicación, Giratina observaba a Froakie esquivar ágilmente el **Viento cortante** de Fletchling. El legendario se encontraba sorprendido por esto, estaba seguro que el tipo agua permanecería inconsciente más tiempo. El tipo dragón sospechaba que Froakie no quería perder tiempo, y volvió a entrenar apenas despertó. Giratina negó con la cabeza mientras miraba al pequeño pokemon segur esquivando los ataques de un incansable Fletchling.

 _-Froakie es tan parecido a Ash… me parecía que esa extraña energía que detecte en él no era normal…-_ Efectivamente, Giratina había detectado una extraña energía dentro de Froakie. Era una energía apenas perceptible, el casi no la detecta, pero crecía junto a la fuerza de Froakie. Giratina mentiría si digiera que no estaba interesado en el pokemon de tipo agua.

Una pequeña explosión a unos metros llamo la atención del legendario, quien volteo para poder ver al causante. Quien resulto ser Pikachu golpeando con su cuerpo uno de los árboles que delimitaban el claro donde se encontraban.

El pokemon eléctrico al parecer estaba golpeando al árbol con **ataque rápido** , pero lo más interesante de esto era el intento de combinar ese ataque con **rayo**. Junto a Pikachu, Ash estaba dándole unas pequeñas palabras que desde ese lugar Giratina no alcanzaba a oír. Le restó importancia, confiaba en Ash, él sabía lo que hacía.

Después de ver esto Giratina volvió a recostarse para seguir descansando un poco más. El legendario cerro los ojos y relajo el cuerpo, mientras escuchaba el suave sonido del viento moviendo los arboles…y los ruidos de las explosiones creadas por sus compañeros entrenando…

Giratina se removió incomodo por los ruidos, rápidamente decidió pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el exterior. Y así los recuerdos de los últimos días volvieron a él…

 **Flash back…**

No había pasado ni un día de su batalla de gimnasio y Ash con el grupo ya se encontraban en otra situación.

Durante su viaje hacia su próximo destino, el grupo se había encontrado en medio del camino de una carrera de Rhyhorns. Todos salieron ilesos, pero casi terminan aplanados. Casi de inmediato una oficial Jenny había llegado al lugar, y reprendió a los chicos por encontrarse en este lugar. Los chicos se disculparon, y preguntaron sobre el evento. La oficial entonces decidió llevarlos a través de la pista, hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo.

El grupo observo maravillado las gradas repletas de gente. La gente en las mismas miraba expectante la carrera, a través de las grandes pantallas colocadas al otro lado de la pista y justo frente las personas.

Giratina observaba el paisaje mientras escuchaba vagamente la explicación de la oficial. Al parecer en este pequeño pueblo, Giratina había notado las casas dispersas. Se llevaban a cabo carreras de Rhyhorns usualmente, y coincidentemente la próxima carrera seria de acceso público. Y con la actitud impulsiva que lograba dominar a Ash en algunos momentos, el entrenador ingreso en la carrera del día siguiente. Pero al parecer Ash no tuvo en cuenta un pequeño problema…su falta de conocimientos sobre estas carreras.

Pero para gran sorpresa de Giratina, y como si todo lo ocurrido fuera cosa del destino. Al parecer la chica Serena, tenía una gran cantidad de conocimientos sobre las carreras de Rhyhorns. Al parecer debido a que su madre era una experta corredora, y le inculco a su hija muchos de sus conocimientos.

La oficial le dio instrucciones sobre la ubicación de los establos de Rhyhorns al grupo, quienes se dirigieron rápidamente al lugar. Durante el trayecto Serena, y a petición del grupo, hablo sobre las reglas de las carreras, los tipos de pistas, y los métodos de crianza para los pokemon tipo roca. Todo el grupo, en especial Giratina, escuchaban esto atentamente. Y al final no notaron el momento en el cual llegaron a los establos. **(Ni idea si son establos, pero así se queda)** Una vez allí Ash y Serena cambiaron sus trajes a unos propios del peculiar deporte.

Giratina observaba atentamente como Serena instruía a Ash sobre la forma correcta de montar sobre el pokemon. Y el pokemon legendario, quien si había escuchado lo dicho por la chica, noto rápidamente que la forma en la que Ash estaba a punto de subir sobre el Rhyhorn no era la correcta.

 _-Ash, no creo que eso sea…-_ La frase de Giratina fue rápidamente silenciada por el ruido del rostro de Ash golpeando la tierra.

 _-Aaaaah…-_ Giratina solo pudo soltar un suspiro, debido a las estupideces de su entrenador. Pero mientras Giratina pensaba en lo patético de Ash. A quien los comentarios de Giratina no le importaban mucho... en ese momento solo se preocupaba por el dolor en su cara.

Las prácticas de Ash continuaron durante el resto del día, hasta que el chico pudo aprender y ejecutar los conceptos básicos de las carreras. Y para ese momento del día, todo el grupo se encontraba sumamente agotado. Con paso lento pero animados por la carrera de mañana, el grupo caminaba hacia el centro pokemon del pueblo. Giratina los seguía de cerca, moviéndose lentamente a través del aire. Observaba al grupo charlar tranquilamente, mientras la gente a su alrededor terminaba las ultimas tareas de su día para poder volver con sus familias. El legendario miraba como el sol se ocultaba tras las pequeñas colinas al oeste de la ciudad. Los rayos del sol se filtraban desde algunos puntos de la colina, lanzándose hacia el cielo y llegando hacia las nubes. Las cuales parecían absorber el color de la intensa luz, dándole un hermoso tono anaranjado. Después de unos minutos, el grupo finalmente llego al centro pokemon.

 **Unas horas después…**

La noche cayó sobre el apacible pueblo y todos, pokemon y humanos, descansaban tranquilamente. El suave viento refrescante de la noche, era el único sonido que se escuchaba en la noche. Y la blanca luz de la luna iluminaba el, por ahora, oscuro pueblo. Dándole un brillo gris a la noche y una belleza natural, que parecía ser perfecta en ese momento.

Giratina se encontraba recostado sobre él techo del centro pokemon, donde se encontraba Ash. El gran dragón disfrutaba de la belleza de esa noche. Giratina disfrutaba del silencio de la noche, y el viento le transmitía una gran calma. El silencio del lugar le recordaba al mundo distorsión. Giratina aun recordaba su pequeño jardín con cariño. Y el resentimiento por su muerto aun perduraba en su mente. No tan potente como antes, pero aún le costaba pensar bien de sus hermanos. El legendario se preguntaba si su pequeño jardín se habría recuperado. Tenía la tentación de entrar al mundo distorsión y comprobarlo, pero…

 _-No, mejor no…-_ Giratina dejaría al mundo distorsión solo, por ahora.

Un pequeño ruido llamo la atención de Giratina, venia de dentro del centro pokemon. El legendario, movido por la curiosidad, empezó a flotar alrededor del edificio. Hasta que diviso una ventana iluminada por la luz del interior. El legendario se deslizo suave y silenciosamente hacia la venta, hasta tener visión del interior de la habitación. Giratina observo rápidamente que se trataba de la cocina del centro pokemon.

Dentro de la cocina Giratina noto a Serena, quien estaba usando algunos ingredientes y utensilios de cocina. Giratina miraba con curiosidad como la chica colocaba pequeños montones de una masa sacada del cuenco en sus manos.

 _-Mmm, seguramente es algún tipo de mezcla-_ Pensaba Giratina mientras observaba durante unos minutos a la chica ir y venir en la cocina preparando algo que el legendario no conocía. Pero el legendario no era el único espectador. Junto a ella, y sobre las mesadas, Vulpix y Fennekin la observaban a su entrenadora con mucha curiosidad.

Serena re removió un poco incomoda, sentía que alguien la había estado observando. Había tenido esa sensación desde que se había unido al grupo, pero no le dio mucha más atención. Termino de darle forma a las galletas que había estado preparando para Ash, eran una galletas verdaderamente simples de hacer. Pero la entrenadora novata había utilizado un ingrediente extra que le encantaría a Ash. Tomando la bandeja se dirigió hacia el horno, y dirigió un pequeño gesto hacia Vulpix quien lo comprendió perfectamente. La pequeña tipo fuego salto de su lugar y con un rápido movimiento de una de sus colas, el frente del horno se abrió para Serena. Quien con un suave movimiento se colocó en cuclillas y deposito las galletas dentro del horno. Ajusto el tiempo y el calor, Cerro la tapa y con un pequeño salto se levantó. Satisfecha consigo misma, se retiró el delantal y lo colgó a un lado del horno. Serena se dio vuelta sobre sus talos para observar la cocina.

 _-Que desastre que he provocado ¿Verdad Vulpix, Fennekin?-_ Pregunto la entrenadora mientras miraba el estado en el que había dejado la cocina. Tomo un vistazo rápido a las galletas, Serena dio cuenta de que tenía bastante tiempo.

 _-¡Bien! Vulpix, Fennekin ¡ayúdenme a limpiar la cocina!... ¿Por favor?-_ La chica se animó rápidamente, pero prefería no ordenarles nada a sus pequeñas amigas. Por lo cual primero prefirió preguntar. Las pokemon de tipo fuego se miraron durante unos segundos antes de dar un pequeño grito alegre y empezar a ayudar a su entrenadora.

 _-¡Gracias chicas!-_ Agradeció Serena con una sonrisa mientras ella misma empezaba la limpieza.

Con ligereza, Serena se movía alrededor de la cocina ubicando con precisión cada utensilio e ingrediente en su lugar. Vulpix y Fennekin utilizaban unos pequeños trapos para limpiar el polvo y la harina de las mesadas. Giratina observaba desde su lugar, como Serena limpiaba el lugar con una gracia digna de una bailarina, moviéndose y girando sobre su propio eje la entrenadora ubicaba todo en sus respectivos lugares. Y luego de unos pocos minutos la cocina se encontraba nuevamente limpia.

 _-Uuuf… que...cansancio-_ Serena se detuvo, mientras recuperaba el aliento la chica observaba la cocina buscando algún lugar sin limpiar. Luego de no encontrar ninguno la entrenadora dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza.

 _-Gracias por la ayuda ¡Vulpix, Fennekin! Luego les daré una deliciosa recompensa-_ Serena sonrió a sus pokemon con entusiasmo. La chica dio una pequeña vuelta y se dirigió a revisar las galletas en el horno.

 _-Mmm, aún falta…-_ Serena cerro el horno y se levantó de su lugar, y sin más que hacer durante unos minutos se sentó sobre la mesada. Serena se mantuvo sentada junto a Vulpix y Fennekin, esperando a que las galletas terminaran de cocinarse. Pero luego de un minuto la chica empezó a sentir mucho calor **(los pokemon de tipo fuego no ayudan)** , obviamente provocado por el horno. Serena intento ignorarlo, hasta que el calor se volvió un tanto insoportable y decidió abrir la ventana buscando un poco de aire. La chica dio un repentino salto desde su lugar y encaro hacia la ventana, pero algo la sorprendió enormemente. Por qué en la ventana, y durante unos segundos, Serena pudo observar un par de penetrantes y brillantes ojos rojos en la oscuridad. Al parecer, al percatarse de que la chica lo había pokemon decidió escapar de la vista de Serena rápidamente. La entrenadora movida por la curiosidad, más que por el miedo. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia la ventana, y la abrió. Asomándose a través de ella Serena movió su vista alrededor de todo el lugar, hasta que miro hacia el techo. Justo a tiempo para ver como una extraña, y enorme, cola de un pokemon se perdía sobre el tejado. La entrenadora se quedó estupefacta por lo que acababa de ver.

- _¿Qué clase de pokemon es ese…?-_ Serena se encontraba aun mirando la parte del techo por donde desapareció el pokemon. Intento tranquilizarse, mañana le preguntaría a Ash y seguramente él le podría responder algo.

 _-¡Fene Fe kin!- ¡Pix vul!-_ Los gritos instericos de sus pokemon, le devolvieron a la realidad. Dándose vuelta, la entrenadora observo a sus dos pequeñas pokemon saltando nerviosamente alrededor del horno. Del cual salió una pequeña estela de humo negro.

 _-¡Las galletas!-_ Serena chillo, antes de precipitarse hacia el horno, intentaría salvar sus galletas.

Y mientras tanto en el techo, Giratina se encontraba mirando la silenciosamente la ventana de la cual Serena acababa de desaparecer.

" _Eso…estuvo cerca"_ Pensó Giratina.

El legendario se deslizo rápidamente hacia la ventana de la habitación, donde se encontraba Ash. Usando uno de sus tentáculos, Giratina abrió la ventana suavemente. Y usando la misma extremidad, el fantasma toco suavemente al entrenador intentando despertarlo. Al no obtener resultados, Giratina decidió hablar telepáticamente con él.

 _-¡Ash,despierta!-_ Giratina grito dentro de la mente de Ash. Quien prácticamente llego hasta el techo de un salto, mientras daba un grito ahogado. El entrenador busco nerviosamente a través de la habitación, a quien le había despertado. Y finalmente diviso a Giratina en la ventana, mirándolo con ojos curiosos.

 _-¿Qué ocurre Giratina?…es muy tarde…-_ El entrenador pregunto al legendario.

 _-oh…realmente nada, solo quería volver a mi poke ball para descansar…y creo que lo siento, por despertarte de esa forma-_ Explico Gratina calmadamente.

 _-Entonces no hay ningún problema…Creo que dejare tu ball en un lugar donde puedas alcanzarla. Así no tendrás ningún problema con entrar tú mismo-_ Comentaba Ash mientras buscaba en su mochila la ball negra. Y luego de unos segundos, finalmente la encontró. Y con ella señalo hacia donde el legendario se encontraba.

 _-buenas noche Giratina…-_ Susurro Ash al legendario.

 _-buenas noches…Ash-_ Ese pequeño susurro fue lo último que escucho Ash del legendario antes de devolverlo a su ball.

 **o-o-o-o**

El día había llegado, y toda la gente del pueblo se encontraba emocionada y lista para poder observar la carrera de hoy. Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se encontraban en las gradas, para poder animar a Ash. Quien se encontraba ya en la pista de carreras, esperando el momento de salir. Y sin que nadie lo supiera, Giratina se encontraba flotando perezosamente sobre las gradas. Aun cuando el legendario se estaba empezando a aburrir un poco por la espera, se encontraba interesado por ver como se desarrollaría esta competición. Y de repente y llamando la atención de toda la gente, los altavoces empezaron a sonar.

 _-¡Sean todos bienvenido al último día de las carreras de Rhyhorns! ¡y este día es especial, porque cualquiera puede participar!- La voz anuncio con un tono entusiasmado, a través de los altavoces._

 _"Al parecer la carrera ya empezara…"_ Pensaba Giratina mientras observaba a la pequeña niña, Bonnie. Saltar en su asiento mientras animaba a Ash, quien le devolvía el saludo felizmente.

 _-¿Todos los corredores preparados? ¿Listos?-_ Todos los corredores se encontraban en su lugar, expectantes del hombre junto a la salida. Quien en su mano tenía la bandera la señal que, todos estaban esperando, marcara el comienzo.

 _-¡YA!-_ La voz del anunciador resonó, mientras el hombre junto a la pista bajaba rápidamente la bandera señalando así el comienzo de la carrera.

Ningún corredor perdió tiempo…excepto por Ash, quien perdió brevemente el control sobre su Rhyhorn antes de recuperarlo y salir rápidamente hacia el bosque a través de la pista. Aunque no fuera durante más de unos segundos, ese pequeño percance fue suficiente para poner un gran tramo entre él y los otros corredores.

 _-ay, Ash…-_ Giratina negaba con la cabeza mientras veía al entrenador alejarse, siguiendo a los otros corredores. En las gradas Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estaban en una situación similar.

- _Espero que eso no le cueste la carrera…-_ Comentaba Clemont preocupado por la salida de su amigo.

 _-¡No te preocupe! seguramente podrá remontarlo-_ Respondió Serena mientras miraba la pantalla, siguiendo a los corredores con la vista.

 _-¡Si hermano, seguramente Ash podrá ganarles a los otros competidores!-_ Animo Bonnie energéticamente.

 _-Seguramente si…-_ Clemont decidió confiar en la habilidad de Ash.

La carrera progresaba normalmente, en las grandes pantallas colocadas en la salida. Todo el mundo, observaba como los corredores avanzaban a través del bosque. Serena y el resto, miraban como Ash aún era separado por una gran distancia de los demás corredores. Pero todo rápidamente se torció, cuando las cámaras ubicadas en el bosque empezaron a dejar de funcionar. La gente se empezó a inquietar, y se preguntaban qué pasaba. El grupo también empezó a preocuparse, sospechaban que algo había ocurrido en el bosque.

Mientras tanto Giratina, quien había estado mirando la carrera. Salió rápidamente hacia el bosque, siguiendo la presencia de Ash. El legendario había reaccionado inmediatamente, ante el mal funcionamiento de las cámaras. Para el, era obvio que algo estaba pasando con la carrera. Y sus sospechas fueron inmediatamente confirmadas, cuando llego a la ubicación de Ash.

El entrenador se encontraba totalmente atado en el suelo del bosque, unos metros más allá. El rhyhorn que había estado montando, junto a Pikachu estaban encerrados en una jaula. Un poco más lejos Giratina observo un gran convoy de jaulas todas con Rhyhorns dentro, obviamente de los otros corredores. Pero lo más notable fueron las dos personas y el pokemon sobre la jaula, dos personas con las que Ash ha estado tratando constantemente.

 _-… ¡ríndanse ahora, o prepárese para luchar!-_ Giratina había junto en el momento en el que este trio de idiotas estaba terminando su, para Giratina, estúpido e innecesario lema. Pero el legendario, no dejaría que estos tipos concretaran su extraño plan.

 _-¡Equipo Rocket!-_ Gruño Ash con rabia.

 _-esta vez, tu pierdes amiguito-_ Comento el hombre de pelo morado con desdén, James tenía entendido. Pero lo que ninguno de los tres villanos esperaba, es que el entrenador de Kanto empezara a reír.

 _-¿Qué le pasa al idiota?-_ Pregunto Jessie, mientras miraba con curiosidad a Ash.

 _-Creo que el perder le afecto un poco la cabezota-_ Respondió Meowth mirándolo de la misma forma que sus compañeros.

 _-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasa idiota?-_ Pregunto James, algo molesto por la risa del entrenador. Quien luego de unos momentos calmo su risa, y miro desafiante al trio.

 _-Pues creo que su plan se arruino un poco_ ¿Verdad amigo?- Comento Ash mientras miraba tras el equipo Rocket, con un tono de confianza en su voz muy notable.

-¿De qué hablas?-comento James.

 _-Detrás-_ Respondio Ash sencillamente.

Jessie, James y Meowth rápidamente giraron sus cabezas para observar lo que Ash estuviera mirando. Solo para encontrarse a todas las jaulas destruidas, y a los Rhyhors saliendo de ella tranquilamente.

- _¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-_ Ninguno miembro logro sorprenderse por lo ocurrido, antes de escuchar una profunda y oscura voz detrás de ellos, justo donde estaba Ash

 _-Adiós idiotas-_ un segundo después, los tres Rockets se encontraban ya en el aire, con rumbo desconocido. Lo único que pudieron vislumbran los criminales, fue una gran figura flotando sobre Ash. Y con todas las extrañas aventuras en las que estuvieron involucrados al seguir al entrenador… esta figura fue una que ellos podían llegar a recordar.

Giratina floto tranquilamente sobre la jaula, aun mirando el cielo por donde el trio desapareció. El legendario bajo los tres tentáculos con los que había golpeado levemente a los criminales y observo su entorno. Giratina había indico a Ash que distrajera a los Rockets durante el tiempo suficiente, como para que el pudiera liberar a los pokemon tipo roca. Y con sus tentáculos, uso **garra dragón** para cortar la barras de metal de las jaulas, como si de aire se tratase. Apenas termino esto el legendario espero el momento para golpear a los idiotas, y ese momento llego cuando Ash señalo lo que él había hecho.

Giratina, usando el mismo movimiento destruyo la jaula donde se encontraba Pikachu y el Rhyhorn de Ash. Para luego, y delicadamente, liberar a Ash de la misma forma. Quien se levantó del suelo, quitándose se su persona las ultimas cuerdas. Mientras sonreía al pokemon fantasma.

 _-¡Eso fue genial Giratina! –_ Elogio Ash con su típica personalidad alegre. Pero el legendario no pudo llegar a responderle a Ash, debido a un pequeño problema.

De entre los arbustos de un lado del bosque, Serena surgió un poco agitada por la carrera que tuvo que hacer para llegar al lugar. La chica había llegado dispuesta a ayudar a su amigo, pero no se esperaba ver lo que vio.

Durante unos escasos dos segundos, Serena cruzo miradas con un extraño pokemon de ojos rojos. Unos ojos que ella había visto la noche anterior. Esa mirada le dio un rápido escalofrío a la entrenadora, antes de que el pokemon desapareciera en un parpadeo de la chica. Quien aún estaba mirando el lugar en el aire.

 _-¡Serena!_ -La voz de Ash saco a la chica del extraño trance en el que estaba. Serena volteo a ver a Ash, quien parecía no haber visto al extraño pokemon que había estado flotando en el aire hace unos segundos.

 _-El equipo Rocket intercepto la carrera y nos atrapo a todos, afortunadamente logre liberar a Froakie y con él nos liberamos y derrotamos al equipo Rocket-_ Comento Ash la situación que había ocurrido en el bosque. Pero Serena, quien aún estaba un poco impactada por lo visto tardo un poco en contestar.

 _-Qu…Que bien que no les ocurrió nada, Ash-_ La voz de Serena fallo al principio, pero rápidamente se recompuso y volvió a hablar tranquilamente. Y justo en ese momento, Bonnie y un cansado Clemont llegaron del mismo lugar de donde venía Serena.

Pero sin que ninguno de los tres lo supiera, flotando inmóvil en el mismo lugar en el que había desaparecido Giratina compartía un pensamiento con Ash.

 _- Tan cerca…/Tan cerca…-_

 **o-o-o-o**

Giratina levanto la cabeza, para observar a Ash, quien se encontraba mirándolo en ese momento. Tras el entrenador, el cielo oscuro daba a entender que la noche finalmente había caído.

 _-¡Al fin despiertas amigo! Estuviese dormido mucho tiempo-Comento Ash con su típica sonrisa. Giratina se levantó de su lugar un poco incómodo._

 _-No estaba dormido, solo…pensando-_ Respondió el legendario de una forma un tanto cortante.

 _-Pues "piensas" muy profundamente-_ Señalo Ash.

 _-Mmmm…volvamos al campamento, es tarde. Seguramente el grupo está preocupado por ti-_

 _-Jejejeje está bien volvamos, de todas formas tengo mucha hambre. Y los chicos están muy cansados-_ Dijo Ash mientras señalaba a los pokemon que estaban respirando con un poco de esfuerzo bajo el árbol.

 _-Dejame volver a mi ball…quiero dormir…-_ Comento Giratina, con un verdadero aire de cansancio, el legendario solo quería dormir no tenía muchos ánimos hoy.

 _-Está bien, que duermas bien Giratina-_ Ash despidió por el día al legendario, el cual silenciosamente entro en su poke ball.

 _-Bien chicos, vamos-_

 **Al día Siguiente…**

Ash agarraba las cerca de metal con cierta rabia, mientras miraba el conjunto de edificios en el cual Pikachu secuestrado por esa extraña mujer y su Malamar.

El día había empezado normalmente, Ash y el grupo habían despertado temprano para proseguir con su viaje hacia su próximo gimnasio. Pero no hace más de 10 min, Ash y el resto se encontraron con el Meowth del equipo Rocket muy herido. Luego de tratar sus heridas, Meowth había contado al grupo como el, Jessie y James se habían encontrado con una extraña mujer que se hacia llamar Madame X y su Malamar en una cueva. Quien luego de una pequeña confrontación, había controlado mentalmente a los compañeros del pokemon tipo normal. El cual solo pudo librarse al herirse a sí mismo.

Al principio no le creyeron, pero luego de ser emboscados por la mujer y el pokemon siniestro más un controlado team Rocket. Quienes lograron secuestrar a Pikachu, gracias al poder psíquico de Malamar.

Clemont usa una extraña, pero según Ash, increíble máquina para ubicar a Pikachu. La máquina casi sin perder tiempo, los dirigió hacia el observatorio que habían divisado antes en el día. Y en esa situación se encontraba Ash, mirando hacia el observatorio mientras Clemont intentaba reparar su máquina y las chicas lo ayudaban de aluna forma.

 _"Creo que no me queda de otra…"_ Pensó Ash sombríamente, mientras tomaba la ultra ball de su cinturón.

 _-Chicos, voy a revisar la entrada principal...vuelvo pronto-_ Aviso Ash mientras se alejaba a paso rápido del grupo. Clemont lo miro sospechosamente durante unos minutos antes de proseguir con su pequeño trabajo. Bonnie y Serena, ambas miraban con cierta preocupación al entrenador. Pero ninguno de los tres dijo nada.

Cuando Ash se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, libero al pokemon de la ultra ball. Y apenas salió de su ball, Giratina detecto las extrañas emociones de Ash.

 _-¿Qué ocurrió ahora?-_ Pregunto el legendario con tono neutro a su entrenador. Y sin perder nada de tiempo, Ash resumió perfectamente lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. No cabe decir que Giratina se encontraba muy molesto.

 _-mmm…Malamars. Me he encontrado en el pasado con miembros de su especie. Prepotentes, arrogantes, malvados y maquinadores. Se creen muy poderosos por ser los pokemon con mejor control sobre el poder de la hipnosis, algunos Malamars que se han creído lo suficientemente fuertes, han intentado controlar a algún legendario…sin buenos resultados para ellos mismos…-_ Comento Giratina con una obvia molestia por esa especie. A Ash no le gustaba la descripción que Giratina daba de esta especie…parecían fuertes.

 _¿Y el Malamar, está dentro de estos edificios?-_ Pregunto Giratina, señalando el complejo a unos metros de ellos.

 _-Sí, creemos que se encuentran allí dentro… ¿Podrías ayudarme con esto, pero manteniéndote de incognito?-_

 _-hmp…Me gustaría acabar con esta plaga rápidamente, pero si quieres hacer las cosas así…pues que así sean-_ Respondió Giratina a su entrenador. Y es que si fuera por él, el Malamar no duraría más de 15 minutos en este mundo…

Giratina entro al mundo oscuro, para poder seguir al grupo disimuladamente…hasta que el legendario viera el momento oportuno para atacar. Y así Ash volvió con el grupo, el cual al parecer estaba esperándolo a él.

 _-¿Encontraste algo?-_ Pregunto Clemont.

 _-No, la entrada principal está completamente cerrada. Y prefiero no destruir nada de aquí-_ Explico Ash.

 _-Bien, te estábamos esperando para entrar por este agujero que dejo el rastreador cuando exploto-_ Comento Clemont, mientras señalaba el enorme agujero en la cerca.

-Perfecto ¡Vamos!- Ash no perdió el tiempo, y entro rápidamente hacia las instalaciones. Seguido por Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Meowth y un silencioso he invisible Giratina.

El grupo entro por la gran puerta principal del observatorio. Mientras que el legendario se vio en la necesidad de atravesar la pared con sus cualidades de tipo fantasma, para poder entrar. El grupo avanzo cauteloso por la oscura construcción. Temían las posibles emboscadas de parte de la misteriosa mujer. Giratina se mantenía atento a cualquier movimiento enemigo.

El grupo se vio en la necesidad de dar alto, debido a la existencia de dos pasillos que conducían a dos lugares distintos de las instalaciones.

- _Debemos separarnos…-_ Sugirió Ash.

 _-Bien, yo y Bonnie iremos por aquí-_ Clemont señalaba el pasillo izquierdo.

 _-Está bien ¡Serena, Meowth! Nosotros por aquí-_ Ash señalaban el pasillo derecho. Y Así el grupo se separó, aunque Giratina seguía silenciosamente a su entrenador y a la chica.

Serena, Ash y Meowth avanzaron por el oscuro pasillo durante unos minutos que parecían interminables, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una puerta doble. Giratina tuvo que recurrir nuevamente a sus poderes fantasmales para atravesar la pared. He inmediatamente después, el legendario analizo la gran habitación a la que entraron.

La gran sala era una especie de lugar de exhibición para grandes réplicas de planetas, El salón era lo suficientemente grande para que Giratina entrara sin problemas. Con un rápido razonamiento, Giratina encontró que esta sala no le gustaba tanto. Unos segundos después Ash, Serena y Meowth llegaron a la sala.

- _Aquí no está… ¿Dónde están Clemont y Bonnie?-_ Pensaba Serena en voz alta.

 _-Estamos aquí…no…encontramos… nada de ellos…-_ Clemont Apareció repentinamente desde detrás de una pequeña replica. El comportamiento del chico puso en alerta a Ash y a Serena.

- _Ash…Serena…debemos…seguir buscando…juntos…-_ Y si Clemont los había alarmado, el comportamiento de Bonnie termino de ponerlos en guardia.

 _-Hay mama… ¡Están controlados!-_ Meowth termino de confirmar los temores de los dos chicos.

Giratina había detectado rápidamente el estado en el que se encontraban ambos chicos, pero decidió esperar el momento preciso para actuar…El cual llego rápidamente. El legendario observo desde las sombras, como desde la puerta por donde habían llegado Ash y Serena el pokemon siniestro apareció. Observo como Serena, Ash y Meowth intentaban huir de sus hipnotizados amigos, solo para encontrarse frente a frente con Malamar. Y aun Giratina, esperaba el momento perfecto para actuar. El malamar intento controlar con sus poderes a la parte del grupo restante, y para intentar evitarlo, Ellos se giraron despegando su mirada de Malamar.

Y este fue el momento en el que Giratina actuó…

Usando su movimiento Firma **Golpe Umbrío** , el legendario salio a una gran velocidad desde la dimensión oscura y golpeo fuertemente a Malamar. Y fue tal la potencia del golpe, que el pokemon siniestro salió despedido a través de las paredes del recinto, hasta caer en el pasto del exterior

 **(Por curiosidad realice el cálculo de daño del movimiento que Giratina acaba de ejecutar, un golpe umbrío hacia un Malamar, con la diferencia de niveles…esto resulto en un daño de entre 369.8% a 436.5% hacia el pobre Malamar…básicamente Giratina lo saco de esta dimensión. Peeero para el bien del capítulo…el Malamar sobrevive :V )**

Sin perder ningún segundo Giratina se precipito hacia el exterior, por donde el Malamar había salido despedido.

-¿Qué…Que ocurrió?-Clemont pregunto confundido a sus amigos.

Serena aún estaba intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Malamar los había emboscado y al intentar no ser controlados por el pokemon, se habían votado para no mirarlo. Ni un segundo después un fuerte estruendo había resonado en toda la Sala. Y cuando Serena se había volteado, el único indicio de lo que había pasado se encontraba en la forma del enorme hueco en la pared

 **-** _No tengo idea…pero al parecer alguien se está encargando de Malamar y logro sacarlos del control mental…¡Aprovechemos y busquemos a pikachu!-_ La rápida explicación de Ash, no respondió a casi ninguna pregunta de sus amigos. Pero antes de que estos pudieran hablar, Ash ya se estaba alejando.

-¡Espéranos Ash!- Clemont grito mientras corría tras el entrenador, seguido de su hermana. Serena no se quedó atrás, aun confundida como estaba, ella esperaba encontrar a Pikachu. Y un poco detrás, Meowth los seguía a un ritmo constante mientras pensaba en lo ocurrido.

-Quien ataco a Malamar… ¿era el mismo que frustra nuestros planes?-Pensaba Meowth mientras corría, el gato pensaba compartir sus pensamientos con sus compañeros cuando salieran de esta

Mientras tanto afuera

Malamar sentía un terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo casi no podía moverse. El tipo siniestro tuvo que recurrir a toda la fuerza que quedaba en su cuerpo para poder levantase. Y Malamar se preguntaba ¿Quién lo había atacado y le había causado tanto daño? Lo que Malamar no esperaba, era lo rápido que esa pregunta sería contestada.

 _-¿Me buscas?-_ Malamar rápidamente localizo la fuente de la voz, que el supuso era su atacante. Cuando el tipo siniestro logro ver claramente quien lo había golpeado, solo pudo empezar a temblar.

Casi todos los pokemon tipo psíquico, fantasma, siniestro y algunos dragones, conocían al pokemon que Malamar tenía justo frente a él. Los fantasmas le veneraban de alguna forma, los psíquicos y le temían. Mientras que los siniestros y dragones, lo veían como una amenaza muy potente ante la cual había que intentar evitar todo enfrentamiento.

Y él se encontraba frente a El…

 _-Lo..lord Girati…-_ Malamar fue abruptamente interrumpido por la voz de Giratina, quien no parecía contento.

 _¿Qué planeabas?-_ Pregunto el legendario.

 _-Yo..Yo-_ Y Malamar fue nuevamente interrumpido por el legendario.

 _-¿Sabes qué? No me importa, intentaste dañar a mis amigos…y seguramente tus planes no son el alimentar a los pokemon del mundo…no saldrás indemne de esto, Basura-_ Acto seguido un oscuro portal se abrió tras Giratina, quien sin perder el tiempo atrapo rápidamente con sus tentáculos al asustado pokemon siniestro. Y una vez con el control sobre Malamar, Giratina empezó a arrastrarlo hacia el portal casi sin problemas. Malamar intento desesperadamente zafarse del férreo control de Giratina…pero lo único que consiguió fu cansarse más. Y ahora, lo único que le quedaba al Malamar, era gritar inútilmente por una ayuda que nunca llegaría. Luego de unos momentos, ambos entraron completamente al portal, y los gritos de Malamar fueron silenciados una vez que el oscuro agujero se cerrara…

Con los chicos, adentro…

El grupo había llegado a una gran sala, que tenía una gran montaña de objetos en el centro. Y en la misma sala, el grupo se había encontrado con un muy confundido grupo de personas y pokemon.

Al parecer Malamar ya había controlado más pokemon antes de encontrarse con el team Rocket. Y estos habían sido liberados del control mental, cuando Malamar fue golpeado. Lo mismo había pasado con el team Rocket, quienes se alegraban de reencontrase con Meowth. El ahora reunido trio de villanos, una vez reunidos decidieron usar la restante confusión para escapar del lugar sin contratiempos.

Los chicos, más pronto que tarde. Descubrieron que la misteriosa Madame X no era otra más que la oficial Jenny. Que también había sido controlada por Malamar, y la había usado como voz para sus planes.

Y unos minutos después de terminar de aclarar todo. El grupo, junto a la oficial Jenny y los pokemon anteriormente controlados por Malamar salieron fuera de las instalaciones. La oficial Jenny, había llamado refuerzos para que le ayudasen a revisar toda el área. Ella sospechaba que Malamar había ocultado algo en algún lugar de las instalaciones.

Y Luego de unas cuantas despedidas, el grupo tomo rumbo nuevamente hacia el camino y hacia el próximo gimnasio de Ash.

Esa misma noche, en el campamento…

Ash y el grupo se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente la cena que Clemont acababa de terminar de preparar. Luego del incidente con Malamar, el grupo recorrió un poco más de camino antes de detenerse y descansar. La aventura del día había terminado agotando a todos.

 _-"Ash"-_ La voz de Giratina sonó en la mente de Ash, quien se sobresaltó durante un segundo, antes de relajarse.

 _-"¡Giratina! ¡Estaba preocupado por ti. No supe nada de ti desde que atacaste a Malamar!-_ Ash casi parecía una madre preocupada por su hijo, lo cual extraño un poco a Giratina

 _Lo siento, ya volví…tuve que ocuparme de ese estúpido Malamar-_ Explico Giratina con un tono calmado. Aun que lo dicho por el legendario, despertaba una duda en la mente de Ash

 _-...Giratina ¿Qué ocurrió con Malamar?- El entrenador sentía que la respuesta no le gustaría del todo._

 _-Digamos que…Malamar nunca más volverá a controlar a nadie…-_ Ash decidió dejar de indagar en el tema…lo dejaría para otro momento, por ahora solo comería.

 **Y Fin…**

 **¿Alguien creía que el capítulo de malamar sería más largo? ¿Que el calamar siniestro seria algún problema para Giratina? Lo siento si esperaban más en esta parte, pero estoy siendo muy realista en este encuentro El malamar no duraría mucho… Espero que esta parte de la personalidad de Giratina se note bastante, básicamente es:**

 **"un ser muy pragmático y lógico, prefiere ejecutar sus acciones rápida y perfectamente…sin un segundo perdido"**

 **Eso es más o menos lo que he intentado reflejar en el…pero si no queda claro o no se nota, en próximos capítulos quedara más que claro.**

 **Antes de que alguien lo note…si, me estoy saltando una cantidad exagerada de capítulos del anime…Pero, estos no son realmente importantes. Y si se preguntan ¿Y Giratina que hacía en esos momentos que te saltaste? ….pues eso lo veremos mediante recuerdos que Giratina tendrá de estos momentos…sip, no me saltare tooodo. Simplemente no me parece importante, relatar algo que seguramente la mayoría ha visto ya (y si no lo has visto…ni idea de cómo estas entendiendo el fic…) y prefiero saltar directamente a lo importante de la trama. PEROOOOO…En el momento en el que el grupo se encuentro con Korrina, las cosas empezaran a diferir mucho del anime. Por lo cual, los capítulos Canon, empezaran a dejar de ser importantes para el fic. Eso es lo último que quería decir…excepto por una última cosa.**

 **El próximo capítulo es uno que yo mismo he estado esperando con muchas ganas el escribir. Y me emociona tanto que he decidido dejar un pequeeeeño adelanto de lo que pasara en el capítulo que viene…(Tranquilo, son menos de dos oraciones, pequeña persona anti-spoiler** **J** **)**

 **Próximo Capitulo…**

 _-Uno de mis pokemon quiere enfrentarse….a ti y a tu pokemon-_

La pokemon psíquico se removía nerviosa en su lugar, las palabras de este entrenador la ponían muy nerviosa…extremadamente nerviosa. Y la energía me parecía rodearlo, no ayudaba en nada a tranquilizarla. La mujer observaba como su pokemon se encontraba muy inquieto.

- _¿Qué ocurre Gardevoir?-_ Pregunto la mujer de blanco a su pokemon…

 **Jejejeje ¿Creo que muchos ya saben de qué va el próximo cap verdad?**

 **No se olviden de darme un review, me anima mucho leerlos. Y leer sus opiniones me ayuda mucho para poder proseguir y mejorar. Bueno, aquí se despide Tiphsion…Hasta la próxima** **J** **.**


	8. Memorias

**"Pokemon no me pertenece, si no a su creador Satoshi Tajiri"**

Hola ... - (texto normal)

 _Hola ... - (hablo pokemon y humanos) "Entre comillas, es amigos amigos"_

 _\- "así es telepatía" -_

 **Golpe umbrío ... - (ataques pokemon)**

 _Hola ... - (Habla Giratina) "Entre comillas, es amigos amigos"_

 _\- "Así es telepatía" -_

 _ **-¿Qué está pensando este idiota? - (Legendarios y seres de alto poder) ... "Entre comillas, es amigos amigos"**_

 _ **\- "Así es telepatía" -**_

 **Capítulo 8: Memorias perdidas ...**

La noche estaba haciendo un acto de presencia en la ciudad, y muchos de los ciudadanos terminaron sus jornadas laborales para volver a casa junto a sus familias.

En una pequeña panadería en el centro de la ciudad un hombre barría el piso de su tienda tranquilamente. No aparenta tener más de 30 años. Su piel blanca, se notaba con un tono bronceado. Tiene el pelo negro corto y desordenado, sus ojos marrones se concentran en la tarea frente a él. Su nombre es Cehas, feliz dueño de una pequeña panadería en el centro de la capital.

Cehas se dedicaba a terminar la limpieza de su pequeña panadería, el negocio le estaba funcionando muy bien. Las ganancias que este reportaban era más que suficiente para mantener su pequeña familia tranquilamente. Y pensando en esto, Cehas decidió aumentar su ritmo, quería ver su hija lo antes posible.

Un ruido a su lado llamo su atención, sacándolo de su reflexión y trabajo. Cehas desvió la mirada hacia su lado para ver que había causado ese ruido, no tardó mucho en encontrar al responsable. Un pequeño Pawniard azul se había tropezado con un pequeño hueco en las tablas del suelo y estaba frotando su cabeza ante el pequeño dolor que le había causado el golpe. Cehas sonrió ante esto, pues conocía muy bien a este pequeño pokemon.

Cehas había criado a este Pawniard desde que era un huevo. Un viejo amigo se lo había regalado y le había dicho a Cehas que lo había encontrado abandonado y no ahondo más en el tema, el mismo había admitido no tener tiempo ni los recursos para criarlo y ante este problema había decidido dárselo a Cehas. Quien lo había criado y cuidado desde entonces convirtiéndose rápidamente en un miembro de su familia, su hija lo adoraba.

 _-Mira por donde caminas la próxima vez Pawniard-_ Comento con una sonrisa Cehas.

Pawniard se levantó del suelo rápidamente mientras asentía de acuerdo con Cehas. El pokemon azul se acercó con cortos pasos hacia el humano y una vez frente a él señalo, orgulloso, una estantería en la parte trasera de la tienda. Cehas observo los utensilios que utilizaba diariamente, perfectamente colocados y ordenados en el mueble de madera. La sonrisa de Cehas creció un poco más al ver esto. Pawniard se había empeñado en venir a ayudarle en la tienda en los últimos días, al principio Cehas no estuvo muy seguro de la idea, pero después de que su hija y Pawniard insistieran mucho lo habían convencido. Y en este punto no se retractaba de haberse dejado convencer, pues Pawniard era mucho más capas de lo que pudiera parecer.

Y en algunos momentos la ayuda de Pawniard era muy necesaria.

La escoba que Cehas estaba sosteniendo cayo de sus manos provocando un pequeño ruido en el suelo, que llamo la atención de Pawniard, el pequeño pokemon sabía que había pasado. Se apresuró a levantar la escoba del suelo y volver a entregarse al humano, que miraba sus manos con cierto recelo.

Cehas soltó un suspiro ante lo que le acababa de ocurrir. Para cualquier otra persona, que un objeto se caiga de sus manos no era más que un descuido o un accidente. Para Cehas era algo más problemático. Cehas miro sus manos temblorosas con impotencia, desde que tuvo que volver del campo de batalla su vida no había vuelto a ser la misma. Cehas se palpo el hombro casi por reflejo, antes de volver su atención a Pawniard quien le estaba ofreciendo nuevamente la escoba.

 _-Gracias chico-_ Agradeció mientras tomaba la escoba débilmente. Pero cualquier otro pensamiento sobre lo ocurrido se disipo de su mente al oír el claro sonido de unos golpes en su puerta.

Cehas dejo la escoba apoyada en la pared y se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su tienda, Pawniard le seguía de cerca. Cehas acostumbraba no cerrar su tienda hasta que el mismo se fuera, muchas veces había encontrado clientes de último momento. Cuando Cehas abrió la puerta se encontró con una cara familiar.

 _-Hey, Ravelf -_ Saludo tranquilamente Cehas a la hombre frente a él. Cehas conocía a Ravelf de su tiempo en el ejército, y cuando todo termino ambos se asentaron en la capital. Ravelf era un hombre corpulento, pero no era mucho más alto que el mismo Cehas. Su pelo rubio sucio, entonaba con sus ojos marrones y encuadraban muy bien con la barba que adornaba su cara.

 _-¡Hola, Cehas!-_ Devolvió el saludo Ravelf.

 _-¡Perdón por venir a estas horas, pero estaba volviendo a casa cuando recordé que debía comprar el pan para la cena! ¿Aún no cierras, verdad?-_ Pregunto el hombre esperanzado.

Cehas soltó una pequeña risa entre dientes ante el comportamiento de su amigo _–Tranquilo Ravelf aún no cierro, ven entra-_ Ambos hombre procedieron a entrar en la tienda.

 _-¡Hey, Pawniard! ¿Cómo estás?- Ravelf saludo cordialmente al pequeño pokemon azul, quien respondió el saludo alegremente._

 _-¿Cómo van las cosas Cehas?-_ Pregunto Ravelf mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador de la tienda.

 _-Muy bien, el negocio prospera, tengo una casa agradable y una pequeña familia a la que amo…no puedo quejarme mucho-_ Respondió Cehas mientras preparaba la orden estándar de Ravelf, pues Cehas conocía la cantidad de pan que el rubio suele llevar.

 _-¿y cómo te tratan las cosas a ti?-_ Pregunto Cehas.

 _-jajaja, no puedo quejarme. El sueldo en la maderera es muy bueno, mi familia es feliz, y tengo grandes amigos-_ Con esta última frase Ravelf guiño el ojo amistosamente a Cehas, quien lanzo una pequeña risa por el comportamiento de su amigo.

 _-y… ¿Cómo están tus brazos Cehas?-_ Pregunto cautelosamente Ravelf. Ante la pregunta, Cehas solo pudo suspirar antes de contestar.

 _-Bien, bien…algunas veces pierdo_ _fuerza_ _y se me caen las cosas al suelo, pero nada más grave que eso-_ Contesto Cehas mientras dejaba el pan sobre el mostrador y miraba sus manos nuevamente. Ravelf entendió rápidamente que Cehas no quería hablar del tema, por lo cual no siguió insistiendo. El rubio noto que Cehas ya tenía su pan, por lo cual decidió romper el silencio que se había asentado durante unos momentos.

 _-Veo que ya tienes mi pan ¿Cuánto te debo? -_ Cehas salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la pregunta y se apresuró a responder.

 _-oh, lo mismo de siempre-_ Contesto Cehas. Asistiendo ante algo que imaginaba, Ravelf saco el dinero de su bolsillo y lo deposito sobre el mostrador.

 _-Bien, toma-_ Cehas le tendió la bolsa a Ravelf quien estuvo a punto recogerla, si no fuera por el fuerte temblor que sacudió el lugar repentinamente.

Cehas, Ravelf y Pawniard entraron en leve pánico ante el suceso inesperado, pero no pudieron seguirse concentrando solo en el temblor, pues un potente ruido lleno el aire de todo el lugar mientras una intensa luz blanca entraba por las ventanas. Y tan rápidamente como empezó, todo acabo. Y todo se vería normal nuevamente, si n fuera por las extrañas luces que entraban por las ventanas delanteras.

 _-¿¡que mierda fue eso?!-_ Pregunto Ravelf alterado.

 _-No lo sé-_ Respondió Cehas, mientras salía de detrás del mostrador para dirigirse a la puerta, Pawniard le seguía de cerca. Ravelf no perdió el tiempo y de un salto se colocó junto a su amigo mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la puerta.

Una vez frente a la puerta, todos pudieron oír el ruido que se producía fuera…algo malo estaba ocurriendo afuera. Rápidamente Cehas abrió la puerta y salió a la calle, seguido por Ravelf y Pawniard. La vista que les saludo fue simplemente apocalíptica.

El cielo se iluminaba con una extraña aurora multicolor extremadamente brillante. Cehas podía notar como el humo se levantaba de algunas secciones de la ciudad. El trio noto como el ambiente se encontraba cargado de partículas de muchos colores diferentes, que bailaban en el aire sin notar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Cehas noto como algunas cosas empezaban a deshacerse muy lentamente en partículas rosas.

El trio rápidamente noto como grandes ondas expansivas se generaban en el cielo, mientras el cielo se distorsionaba al paso de cuatro grandes esferas de luz. Una rosada, otra azul, otra dorada y la última más grande que el resto, tan colorida como el cielo en el que flotaba. Las tres primeras chocaban sin cesar con la última provocando las ondas expansivas que parecían desgarrar la realidad.

- _¿Qué…mierda?-_ Cehas no pudo terminar sus pensamientos antes de ser cegado por una poderosa explosión blanca.

 **o-o-o-o**

Cuando abrió los ojos, una oscuridad familiar envolvió sus sentidos, la nada absoluta se extendía hasta donde sus ojos podían ver. El más puro vacío le saludaba en su despertar.

Intento moverse, pero no pudo.

Intento forcejear contras sus ataduras invisibles…pero no logro nada.

Intento reunir energía para un ataque…pero no ocurrió nada.

Intento llamar a su amigo…pero nadie vino

¿O tal vez si?

Algo empezó a materializarse frente a él. La extraña masa no tenía forma, solos sus colores podían verse claramente. El plateado, azul, negro y amarillo se retorcían en la masa sin forma que flotaba frente a él. Pero esto cambio cuando la extraña masa empezó a tomar forma rápidamente.

Sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa ante lo que estaba flotando frente a él, o más bien quien estaba flotando frente a él. Era EL mismo...pero al mismo tiempo no era EL. Sé veía diferente, pero no solo se veía diferente, se sentía una sensación diferente cuando lo miraba. Sentía un aura de fuerza y el poder salir de lo que tenía frente a él.

No pudo seguir pensando en lo que tenía frente a él, pues la oscuridad empezó a consumir su visión nuevamente. Intento forcejear nuevamente, con los mismos inútiles resultados de antes. La oscuridad seguía consumiendo su visión, y antes de caer en ella solo pudo ver ese par de ojos amarillos brillantes mirarlo a través de la oscuridad, mientras unas últimas palabras resonaban en el abismo.

 _-¿Me…recuerdas? … pagaras-_

 **o-o-o-o**

Giratina despertó de su siesta muy agitado, miro a su alrededor para notar como todos seguían entrenando pacíficamente...

 **Y FIN ...**

 **El próximo capítulo contiene explicaciones sobre mi inactividad, junto con todo lo que prometí en el capítulo anterior. tomen este capítulo como un interludio**

 **P.D: el siguiente capítulo está listo de hoy a una semana como máximo**


End file.
